¿Tienes miedo?
by Crimela
Summary: Después de cuatro años sin verse, los cuatro miembros del club de natación de Iwatobi, se reencuentran. Haru sabe bien a qué ha regresado, pero descubre que Makoto ha abandonado la natación... MakoHaru/Universitarios/Miedoalagua/¿Miedo a Haru?
1. i Los gatos comen peces

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Hola!

Primera vez por aquí... y con un longfic.

Desde que vi en el opening una mano que parecía salvar a Haru (la primera vez (y todas las demás) que lo vi, me imaginé que había que salvar a Haru –, interpretaciones raras-), me volví loca pensando quién podría ser… y el anime (en realidad mi imaginación) me convenció de que se trataba de Makoto.

Siento que es tan natural el _MakoHaru_ que es natural que escriba de ellos. También es _tan obvio_ que _nunca_ serán "algo más que amigos", que me parece tremendamente natural que yo quiera escribir de ellos… después de todo, me gustan las parejas _imposibles._

Así que si alguien decide acompañarme en esta aventura, bienvenido y ojalá disfrute.

* * *

Notas:

1\. Se trata de un What If? Premisa: Al terminar la secundaria, Makoto va a Tokio a estudiar. Haru se va a Australia con Rin.

2\. **Caballa** : es macarela. Sinceramente, no puedo con la palabra caballa. En mi país, a ese tipo de pescado le decimos macarela. Caballa me suena a cobaya y a caballo… y no, no. Ni las cobayas ni los caballos tienen que ver con Haru. Es macarela.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Pensaba ir a un lugar donde Haru no está._

 _¿Podré estar bien aunque Haru no esté? Solo quería descubrir eso._

 _¿Podrá estar Haru bien aunque yo no esté?"_

Makoto Tachibana, en _High Speed 2, Capítulo 8: Light_

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **Primer Capítulo:**

 **Los gatos comen peces**

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **—Makoto. Juegas baloncesto.**

Makoto Tachibana dejó de prestar atención al balón naranja que giraba en el aro, y con lentitud volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, mientras sus hombros, se iban destensando poco a poco. Sonrió al descubrir que su cerebro no lo había engañado.

 **—¡Haru-chan! Tanto tiempo sin verte.**

Los ojos verdes brillaron y los signos de fatiga desaparecieron. Ignorante de si el balón decidió entrar, escapar o rodar por toda la eternidad, se acercó con una gran sonrisa a su amigo de infancia, al cual tenía varios años de no ver.

 **—Eh. Pero sí es Haru** —exclamó el compañero de juego de Makoto, Kisumi Shigino—. **¡Estamos los tres juntos de nuevo! Qué buenos recuerdos.**

Haru frunció el ceño al reconocer a la persona que acompañaba a Makoto, en aquel parque cercano a la estación de trenes. Antes de que Makoto pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para recuperar la intimidad de cuando se veían a diario, ya Kisumi había saltado sobre Haru, abrazándolo por los hombros, una vez más aprovechándose de los cuantos centímetros que le llevaba para estrecharlo con fuerza y chocarle la cabeza. Haru ladeó el rostro para evitarlo.

 **—No has cambiado nada** —se quejó Kisumi, que esperaba un saludo más efusivo. Soltó un suspiro resignado y negó con la cabeza. Makoto rio, entonces Haru clavó sus ojos en él.

Haru recordó de una forma muy vívida cuando Makoto le contó que Kisumi Shigino lo había invitado al equipo de baloncesto. Para él, que desde que recordaba, solo pensaba en nadar, no era difícil de imaginar que ni los hábitos de Makoto ni los de Kisumi hubiesen cambiado: si a los dos les gustaba jugar baloncesto cuando estaban en secundaria baja, pues era válido que siendo universitarios les continuara gustando. Justo como a él, aun, le gustaba nadar.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el recuerdo se centró en la disposición de Makoto de querer consultar su ingreso al club con él.

"Kisumi Shigino me invitó al club de baloncesto. ¿Qué _piensas_?".

Haru sabía que decirle a Makoto "haz lo que quieras", era lo mismo que hablarle a una piedra o a un queso. Makoto siempre trataba de hacer lo que le agradara a los demás, en especial, lo que agradara a Haru, y conforme crecían la idea de que Makoto no se esforzaba por labrar su propio camino tomaba fuerza. Además, por alguna razón, Haru percibió que, en aquel entonces, Makoto trataba de elegir entre él y Kisumi, y poco tenían que ver las actividades de los clubes. Por eso le aconsejó que intentara el baloncesto. Si no lo decía de forma expresa, Makoto nunca superaría el dilema de "hacer algo que él quería, pero que Haru no"… y quien sufriría las consecuencias no sería precisamente el mismo Makoto.

— **Makoto. Vamos a casa** —lo llamó Haru, mientras Kisumi iba a recoger el balón. Nadie supo si encestó.

 **—Claro. Se está haciendo tarde** —exclamó Makoto. Se giró hacia Kisumi para decirle con la mirada y una sonrisa apenada que ya no jugaría más.

 **—¿Es en serio? ¡Estamos en la mitad de un juego!** —volvió a quejarse Kisumi, como si fuera muy grave una interrupción de su práctica.

 **—Jugaremos la próxima vez** —prometió Makoto. Fue por su bolso y sacó una toalla. No perdió el tiempo secándose el sudor, sino que la colocó alrededor de su cuello y caminó hacia Haru.

Haru ignoró la despedida de Kisumi y observó de reojo, solo por unos segundos, el sudor que perlaba el rostro y cuerpo de su amigo.

 **—La natación no es tan problemática** —apuntó, haciendo referencia a la cantidad de sudor, en un día ya de por sí caluroso.

Las cejas de Makoto se levantaron, un poco sorprendidas de que fuera Haru quien iniciara la conversación.

 **—Tienes razón, Haru.**

 **—No tienes que decir mi nombre en cada oración.**

Makoto sonrió.

 **—Lo siento** —Lo miró de forma cálida, como si cuatro años sin verse fuera lo mismo que nueve horas—. **Me alegra verte. Pensé que este año no te vería.**

 **—Hmn.**

Caminaron juntos, el mar se divisó a lo lejos y Haru perdió la mirada. Makoto habló todo el camino, le contó de su regreso hacía unos días para disfrutar del periodo de vacaciones en casa, algunas noticias de Nagisa y Rei, y los pequeños cambios que había podido notar en la vida de Iwatobi.

Camino al Santuario Misagozaki estaban las casas de Haru y Makoto, separados por más de una veintena de escalones y un par de arcos. Frente a los escalones que conducían al templo se encontraba la casa de Makoto, mientras que la de Haru estaba a mitad de las escaleras, del lado izquierdo. Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la casa de Makoto, como siempre hacían años atrás.

 **—Haru, si quieres puedes venir a cenar. A Ran y a Ren les gustará verte**. —Por un momento la mirada de Makoto se ensombreció. Haru lo miró con precaución—. **Oh, los niños no te dejarán en paz, y debes estar cansado. ¿Regresaste hoy, cierto? Es un largo viaje desde Aust…**

 **—No te preocupes. Puedo ir.**

 **—Genial, Haru-chan** —exclamó alegre.

 **—Deja el chan, Makoto** —murmuró sin ganas y empezó a subir las escaleras.

 **—Nos vemos luego, Haru**.

Por primera vez, la voz de Makoto le pareció la de un hombre maduro, y no la del jovial muchacho que recordaba. Su pie por un medio segundo se quedó indeciso quieto en el escalón, sabía que si se giraba, vería al hombre maduro… pero no lo hizo.

Makoto con una sonrisa tranquila observó los escalones que Haru subía. Le causó una gran impresión volver a reencontrarse con Haru, después de tanto tiempo sin verse y de apenas unas conversaciones triviales por mensaje de texto. Su compañía le resultó muy cómoda, como si aun fueran unos muchachos, acostumbrados a estar juntos todos los días. Además, le regocijó ver con sus propios ojos lo bien que estaba Haru. En cuestión de una caminada -que sus pies habían memorizado por la rutina- la preocupación por Haru se fue. Su amigo, realmente, se veía bien.

Además, al verlo subir las escaleras, se confirmó la sensación, que lo embargaba desde joven, de que Haru tenía destinado un camino que siempre subía y seguía hacia delante. Un destino que él solo era capaz de observar… desde abajo. ¿Por qué pensaba en eso, otra vez? Creía que ya estaba superado ¿No debería, simplemente, estar alegre por Haru?

 **.O.O.o.**

 **—Muchas gracias por la cena, señora Tachibana. La macarela estaba deliciosa. ¿Puedo servirme más?**

 **—¡Oh, Haru! ¿Todavía te gusta la macarela? ¡No has cambiado nada!** —exclamó Ran, la hermana menor de Makoto.

— **Haru. Yo sé cocinar macarela. Makoto me enseñó** —Trató de llamar la atención del invitado el otro gemelo.

 **—¡A mí también me enseñó! Mi macarela es más rica. Y no me queda salada como la que hace Makoto.**

 **—No. ¡La mía es mejor! Tienes que probarla, ¡Haru!**

 **—Eh. Niños. Denle un poco de espacio a…**

 **—Me gustaría probar sus macarelas** —sentenció Haru, con lo que les inyectó una gran dosis de energía a los gemelos que corrieron a sus habitaciones a corroborar sus recetas y a planear la cena de degustación de pescado que tendría a Haru como único juez… y participante.

Makoto les hizo prometer, tanto a los niños como a Haru, que dejarían para otro día el concurso de macarela.

 **—¿Has comido bien, Haru?** —preguntó Makoto, mientras se refrescaban en la entrada al patio.

Haru lo miró con seriedad.

 **—No eres mi madre—** No había irritación en su tono, pero no pudo evitar decirlo. Desvió los ojos y asintió. Makoto se alegró.

 **—¿Cómo está Rin? —** preguntó Makoto.

Haru lo miró de reojo, casi con frialdad.

 **—Mantienes comunicación con él** —le dijo, mientras pensaba en el hábito que tenía Makoto de hacer preguntas innecesarias.

 **—Esperaba saber tu opinión sobre él. No es lo mismo hablar con Rin por teléfono o mensajes, que escuchar lo que tiene que decir alguien que lo ve a diario…**

 **—Está bien** —interrumpió Haru.

— **Claro** —Makoto se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras observaba el frasco con una flor en su patio—. **Este verano he hablado mucho con _Kou._ Su universidad va muy bien.**

Haru no dijo nada.

Makoto comentó un par de cosas más: que había recibido una postal de Zaki para su cumpleaños, que la profesora Amakata había ido a estudiar literatura al extranjero, que Ikuya se había casado… hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en sus recuerdos y empezó a confundir las historias que había escuchado y decidió guardar silencio antes que contar una anécdota tergiversada.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Haru dijo que debía marcharse y Makoto lo acompañó hasta las escaleras. Con la misma sonrisa alegre de la tarde, observó cada paso que su amigo daba y que, obviamente, lo distanciaban.

Haru se detuvo al llegar arriba, estuvo a punto de girarse e increpar a su amigo sobre la duda que tenía desde que lo vio jugando baloncesto, pero un sonido lo distrajo. Un gato blanco apareció, Makoto soltó una risita pensando que el gato había asustado a Haru, sin saber que los movimientos quietos del otro eran por indecisión. Al percatarse de que el gato había captado toda la atención de Makoto, Haru suspiró y continuó hasta su casa.

Internamente, se alegró de que el gato blanco todavía viviera en esa zona, y mientras preparaba el baño, pensó que debía agradecer a los hermanos menores de Makoto. Al zambullirse en su querida tina, recordó el día que les contó a los padres y hermanos de Makoto, durante una deliciosa cena de macarela en sopa, que iría a entrenar a Australia.

Recibió felicitaciones y buenos deseos por parte de los señores Tachibana; pero los gemelos tan solo se quedaron mudos y unos minutos después de que Haru regresara a su casa lo llamaron a la puerta, con la cara llena de mocos y lágrimas.

 **—¿Es cierto que te vas? ¡¿Por qué, Haru-chan?! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Además, te vas muy lejos! Australia queda más lejos que la nueva habitación de Makoto en Tokio.**

 **—Necesito pedirles un favor** —los interrumpió Haru.

Los dos niños lo miraron sorprendidos. Se limpiaron el rostro con el dorso de la mano y trataron de controlar sus hipidos. Haru les hizo una seña para que lo acompañaran al patio trasero.

 **—¿También tienes un cementerio de peces en tu patio?** —preguntaron con curiosidad.

Haru negó. Les pidió que hicieran silencio y les señaló un pequeño tapete que había en una esquina. Un gato blanco dormía en él.

 **—¡Es el gato que juega con mi hermano mayor!** —dijo Ran en una exclamación ahogada.

Haru asintió.

 **—¿Es tuyo? Creí que era un gato de la calle.**

 **—Solo le doy la comida y dejo que duerma aquí…** —murmuró Haru.

 **—¿Por qué mi hermano no le da comida? ¡Él nos da comida a nosotros!**

 **—Sh. Puedes asustarlo** —Los dos niños asintieron obedientes. Haru los evalúo con la mirada **—. Cuiden de él.**

 **—¡Claro!** —exclamaron los dos al unísono—. **¿Cómo?** —Lo miraron con ansias, y Haru recordó que solo eran unos niños que aun no ingresaban a primaria, pero él sabía bien que un niño podía hacerse cargo de un animal.

 **—Les enviaré dinero para que compren su comida. Solo asegúrense de que siempre pueda encontrar alimento y un lugar de descanso aquí.**

 **—¡Es una promesa! Le diremos a Makoto que nos ayude. Así no tienes por qué preocuparte.**

 **—No le digan a Makoto.**

Haru asomó la cabeza fuera de la tina y agradeció que los niños cumplieran la promesa de cuidar al gato. Sabía muy bien que Makoto cada vez que se encontrara con aquel gato, sonreiría.

 _..._

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

Hola.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Tal vez no pasó nada importante, pero es un reencuentro. Y con lo feliz que se pone Makoto por cualquier cosa, y la falta de expresión de Haru, me pareció que lo adecuado era un reencuentro que fuera más bien _normal_. Además, el gato será importante. El fic se trata del gato, en realidad.

Espero poder contar con su opinión (¿a alguien le interesa saber por qué se separaron cuatro años? Es más sencillo de lo que parece), y prometo rápidas actualizaciones. El fic –como la mayoría de mis historias- ya tiene el final escrito… y es bonito :3

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto


	2. ii Los gatos comen peces

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Hola!

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Makoto pensaba que lo que estaba escondido en el agua trató de llevarse a Haruka. Pensó que se lo llevaría._

 _Esa idea tan terrible se abalanzó sobre su mente volviéndose real._ _Y luego, todas las emociones, menos el miedo, abandonaron a Makoto._

 _Desde ese entonces, sin aviso, el miedo despertaba en su corazón._

 _Cuando estaba en casa, en la escuela, cuando nadaba en la piscina, el miedo volvía"._

High Speed 1 Capítulo 3

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

 **Segundo Capítulo:**

 **Los gatos comen peces**

 **.**

 **o.O.o**

La noticia de que Haru regresó a Iwatobi, llegó pronto a Nagisa y a Rei, quienes lo citaron al día siguiente de su regreso. Quedaron en salir los cuatro.

Como sucedía desde que Haru tenía memoria, Makoto fue por él. Y como si el transcurso del tiempo no cambiara nada, Makoto le ofreció la mano para que saliera de la bañera, bromeó sobre verlo usar el mismo traje de baño con líneas moradas, que también llevaba en las competencias, y después comieron un poco de macarela que Haru preparó, con solo el bañador y el delantal. Nada parecía diferente entre ellos. Ni siquiera los cuatro años de más que tenían encima desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Al salir, escucharon las inconfundibles –y escandalosas- voces de Rei y Nagisa frente a la casa de Makoto; sin embargo, por estar las escaleras de por medio, debían esperar unos pasos más para enterarse por qué hacían tanto alboroto. Haru imaginó que habían acorralado a una bestia peligrosa en una esquina: o al menos, verlos inclinados ante la esquina haciendo aspavientos, entre asustados y enojados, con las manos hacia el suelo, daba esa impresión.

 **—¿Qué pasa?** —inquirió Makoto, irguiéndose. Haru se ladeó y lo miró de reojo, tomando consciencia del tamaño de su amigo. Makoto frunció el ceño al percatarse de lo que sus amigos, más abajo, hacían—. **Eh, ¿a caso están molestando otra vez a ese pobre gato?**

Las palabras de Makoto hicieron que Nagisa y Rei se descuidaran, por lo que el gato, que efectivamente había sido acorralado y estaba siendo regañado por matar _algo_ , aprovechó para huir. Makoto negó con la cabeza, molesto por la acción de sus amigos, y fue tras el gato, llamándolo.

 **—¡No entiendo por qué ese gato sigue viniendo!** —exclamó Rei, mirando el callejón que tomaron el gato y Makoto— **. No tiene lógica.**

Haru alzó una ceja ante el comentario. Gracias a la posición elevada y al hacinamiento de las casas y callejones de esa zona, podía ver no muy lejos a Makoto acariciando y, al parecer, disculpándose con el gato.

 **—¡Siempre lo espantamos y siempre vuelve para comerse todos los peces de Mako-chan!** —se quejó Nagisa, dándole un puntapié al primer escalón.

Rei estuvo a punto de reñir a Nagisa por lastimar sus zapatos, cuando recordó que Haru también estaba presente. Lo miró, ardientemente, y por un momento Haru temió que lo atacara con gritos de admiración y felicitaciones por sus triunfos en la natación. No quería nada eso. Menos de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, Rei aun tenía muy presente la pelea con el gato, y al ver al Haru recordó el Festival de hacía varios años, cuando Haru le regaló cuatro peces a Makoto… y al tiempo, aquel gato blanco, que Makoto tanto cuidaba, se los comió todos. Esos peces representaban su amistad… y el egoísmo salvaje del gato los aniquiló. O eso había dicho Nagisa.

 **—¡Haruka-sempai!** —lo llamó Rei—. **¿Recuerdas a Mackerel, Bonito, Tuna y Jackfish?—** Haru sintió hambre **—. ¡Ese gato se los comió todos!**

Haru se dio cuenta de que no fue hambre la sensación de hueco en su estómago, sino saber que un buen recuerdo desapareció bruscamente.

 **—Se ha comido todos los peces que Mako-chan ha tenido desde entonces** —agregó Nagisa, frustrado, pues sabía lo importante que eran los peces para sus dos amigos, y Makoto no se cansaba de comprar peces, que terminaban muertos al cabo de unos días por culpa del gato—. **¡Es como si cuidara de esos peces para que se conviertan en comida de gato! Apuesto que esa no era la idea original cuando el anciano del muelle le regaló los peces que tanto quería. ¡Ese gato… no sé por qué Makoto cuida de ese gato! ¡Es un tonto!**

 **—Nagisa** —lo detuvo Haru— **. No hables así de Makoto.**

Haru bajó los escalones, sin inmutarse por la mirada de ninguno de los otros dos, quienes se sintieron arrepentidos. Sobre todas las cosas, debían respetar el amor y cariño que Makoto profesaba hacia los animales desvalidos.

Nagisa, acostumbrado a no dedicarle muchos pensamientos a lo que lo hacía sentirse mal, cambió de tema: apuntó que tenían mucho tiempo de no estar reunidos los cuatro. Saltó sobre Haru, animado, olvidando cualquier altercado.

 **—¡Es hermoso volver a verlo, Haruka-sempai!** —Se unió con emoción Rei al abrazo de bienvenida que Nagisa inició, aunque él se conformó con darle una palmada en la espalda. Mentira. También lo abrazó, pero no se guindó de Haru como estaba haciendo Nagisa.

Después de la animosa recepción que Haru respondió con un suspiro y una media sonrisa, los comentarios que Makoto le había hecho anteriormente sobre la vida de ellos dos se vieron condimentados, con lujo de detalles.

Rei cursaba su tercer año en ingeniería química y estaba extasiado por todas las teorías que había aprendido de memoria, mientras que Nagisa se las arreglaba entre un trabajo a medio tiempo en una fábrica de una conocida marca de dulces y sus clases extra de locución para su espacio de radio en una emisora local: _Iwatobi channel_. Mencionó varias veces que comentaba a sus radioescuchas todas las competencias en que Rin y Haru participaran, le aseguró que muchas chicas llamaban para felicitarlos.

 **—¡¿Y cómo has estado, Haru-chan?!** —preguntó Nagisa, emocionado.

Haru apenas había abierto la boca.

 **—Bien.**

 **—Estoy seguro de que si Kou estuviera aquí, ya habría comentado algo sobre sus músculos, Haruka-sempai. ¡Su silueta es hermosa! ¡Aun mejor que antes!**

Haru volteó la mirada, un tanto avergonzado, pero alegre de ver que nada había cambiado. Dejaron que sus pies los guiaran hacia el camino para salir del barrio. Makoto, cabizbajo, no tardó en unírseles.

 **—Haru-chan, hemos visto todas tus competencias ¿Cierto, Mako-chan?** —Nagisa le sonrió tiernamente a Makoto, tratando de hacer que el más alto olvidara el asunto con el gato.

Makoto suspiró, rendido, y dirigiendo su mirada a Haru, asintió, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 **—No nos hemos perdido ninguna.**

Haru los miró a la cara a todos por unos breves segundos.

 **—Gracias** —No podía evitar ladear el rostro, sin embargo, su boca se curveó. Se sintió feliz.

 **—No tienes por qué agradecer. Por nada del mundo, nos lo perderíamos.**

 **—Eres el mejor en el agua. Nadie puede ganarte.**

 **—Es genial que con una agenda tan ocupada hayas podido venir. Hace tiempo no venías a Iwatobi. Además, tus padres ni siquiera están en casa. Eso quiere decir que has venido a vernos, ¿cierto, Haru-chan?** —preguntó emocionado Nagisa.

 **—Eso es cierto. Haruka-sempai, ¿hay algo en especial que lo hizo venir en este momento?**

Makoto miró pensativo a Haru, que tan solo desvió la mirada hacia un lado, evadiendo la pregunta.

 **—Creo que Haru quiere estar en la Celebración de Aniversario del Iwatobi Swim Club. El entrenador Sasabe lo invitó.**

Haru miró a Makoto y con un asentimiento de la cabeza agradeció que hablara por él. Makoto le sonrió.

 **.O.o.O.**

A Haru no le gustaba esperar, mucho menos a Makoto. Se preguntó si el retraso era porque debió enterrar a alguno de sus peces. Cuando estaban en primaria, Makoto solía retrasarse porque debía cuidarlos.

Pensó que no tenía sentido mimar tanto a un gato que mataba a sus peces. Pensó que el cuido de los peces le quitaba mucho tiempo. Pensó que tanto los gatos como los peces requerían demasiado tiempo. Pensó que era molesto esperar a alguien que estaba fuera de tiempo.

Una espinita de culpa lo acosó. No debía juzgar de esa forma a su amigo. Además, no debía traslapar a todas las situaciones de su vida, la importancia del tiempo, de llegar a tiempo, de llegar primero. La vida no era una competencia, por más que llevara casi una década de estar compitiendo con Rin por cualquier cosa.

Debía reconocer que, al menos, la vida al lado de Makoto nunca había sido una competencia. _Nunca_. Ni siquiera cuando Makoto trató de competir…

Miró el cielo y recordó cuando pensaba que el tiempo y las marcas no le importaban. Parecía tan lejano. Frunció el ceño cuando la risa de Makoto después de perder contra él en crawl llegó a su mente. No terminaba de entender por qué Makoto quiso competir. Makoto, quien de todas las personas, siempre cedía ante sus caprichos, quiso retarlo… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendía…?

 **—¡Haru!** —Lo saludó una voz femenina.

 **—Señora Tachibana.**

 **—¿A caso esperas a Makoto? Él no está en casa. Salió temprano.**

 **—Ya veo** —murmuró Haru y bajó los escalones.

— **¡Pasa a cenar cuando quieras! Tendremos macarela para ti.**

Haru hizo el camino hasta el Iwatobi Swim Club solo. Estuvo tentado a devolverse: quizá la señora Tachibana tendría macarela para el almuerzo, quizá podría quedarse todo el día en la bañera, quizá podría volver a Australia... No tenía sentido caminar por su ciudad natal solo.

Un par de veces fue sin Makoto al club de natación, y se mortificó con la sensación de soledad cada vez que nadaba. Sin Makoto y sin Rin para nadar… no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Ni siquiera aprovechó para correr, sus pies apenas se separaban del suelo al caminar. Sentía como si algo faltara, como si algo no estuviera bien. Quizá era porque no había brisa…

Al entrar al lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía, y ver a Makoto, el mal presentimiento no se fue. Incluso parecía que Makoto lucía incómodo.

 **—¡Haru!** —Lo llamó con una sonrisa—. **Ya has llegado. Qué bueno.**

 **—¿Por qué?**

Makoto soltó una risita apenada. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería Haru.

 **—Vine un poco más temprano. Perdón por no esperar por ti, Haru-chan.**

 **—Deja el chan…** —murmuró desganado, con la idea de que lo llamaba así para desviarle la atención.

¿Por qué de pronto desconfiaba de Makoto? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que algo había cambiado entre ellos? ¿Por qué todo apuntaba a que Makoto no quería que llegaran juntos a su antiguo lugar de prácticas?

Era como si Makoto huyera de él y no quisiera darle una explicación sincera. Realmente, Makoto lo evadió… Tan solo le respondió lo que él ya sabía: que había llegado _primero_.

No le dejaron mortificarse más con la distancia emocional que sintió entre él y Makoto debido a treinta minutos de solitaria caminata, pues el entrenador Goro Sasabe hizo acto de presencia. La mirada preocupada de Haru pronto fue cambiada por una neutral al saberse el centro de atención de otra persona que no era Makoto.

Cuando Makoto dijo que Haru había regresado a su ciudad natal por el Concurso Anual de Natación del Iwatobi Swim Club no mintió. El entrenador Sasabe le hizo una petición formal al mánager de Haru para que pudiera nadar en su centro. La intención era que Haruka Nanase, el medallista olímpico, fuera el presentador de los eventos, pero nadie tenía expectativas tan altas como para pretenderlo, así que a sabiendas de que Haru nadaría en la piscina tuviera permiso o no de su mánager, Sasabe decidió que mejor existiera el permiso y lo coordinó todo con los representantes del muchacho.

Haru estaba listo para nadar; sin embargo, por cuestiones de programación de horario, debió esperar su turno (con el entrenamiento profesional, había aprendido a esperar su turno). Así que, acompañado por Makoto, tomó asiento en una de las bancas de la primera fila del segundo piso y observó evento tras evento.

Miró de reojo a su amigo, que apoyaba enérgicamente a Nagisa y Rei, que en ese momento participaban en la competencia de nado de medio lado de samuráis. Se preguntó cuánto había cambiado. A simple vista, Makoto se veía igual que el muchacho que lo fue a despedir al aeropuerto hacía cuatro años. Podía jurar que seguía usando el mismo corte de cabello; sin embargo, parecía más alto y más fuerte. Parecía… _mejor_.

La llamada de Sasabe para que nadara interrumpió sus pensamientos. Trataba de que no le afectara, pero sabía que si no lo interrumpían, empezaría a reflexionar sobre los cambios emocionales y psicológicos, y dos días de observación no eran suficientes para tener un criterio.

¿Qué? ¿A caso necesitaba tanto esfuerzo para comprender a Makoto? ¿No decían que parecían entenderse mutuamente a la perfección, como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados? ¿No prometieron estar siempre conectados?

Él, realmente, no entendía nada de Makoto. Ni cuando eran niños, ni ahora.

Haru se colocó las gafas, y los dedos de sus pies se afianzaron en el frío metal. Desde que se le informó que podría visitar Iwatobi y nadar en su antiguo club de natación, estaba completamente seguro de que al nadar en aquella piscina recordaría la vez que hizo llorar a Rin; sin embargo, al zambullirse en la cristalina y clorada agua, su mente lo sorprendió con el recuerdo del día en que Makoto le enseñó a nadar –sin miedo- al pequeño hermano de Kisumi.

Por un instante de desconcentración, se preguntó si Kisumi estaría en el lugar. Arrugó la nariz y perdió un poco de aire. Por suerte, era un nadador profesional y podía nadar como un delfín aunque tuviera la cabeza llena de ideas terrenales.

 **—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Haru-chan!** —Lo recibió Makoto al terminar las vueltas. Con un apretón de manos, lo ayudó a salir de la piscina, mientras el público aplaudía enérgico… y Haru sintió que nada había cambiado entre ellos, a pesar de que le pareció extraño no ver a Makoto con su _speedo_.

Rápidamente, el área de la piscina se llenó de niños que revolotearon alrededor de Haru, felicitándolo y tironeándolo. Entre los gritos, pudo entender que el concurso de relevos infantil daría inicio y que había unos niños que querían ser como él cuando fueran mayores.

Vio como los entrenadores entraban al agua junto con los participantes más pequeños. Makoto ya no estaba a su lado, así que supuso que había ido a cambiarse, cosa que no había hecho antes para no perderse ni un segundo de su exhibición de nado. Sin embargo, el relevo infantil inició sin que Makoto apareciera por ninguna parte, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Haru lo buscó con la mirada y frunció el ceño al encontrarlo entre el público del segundo piso. No le sorprendió ver a Kisumi y su hermano pequeño al lado de Makoto, riendo. Después de todo, tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que encontraría a Kisumi por ahí.

Los segundos que Haru gastó observando a Makoto, en vez de salir del área de la piscina, fueron fatales. El nadador profesional no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba para un pueblo costero, con muchos habitantes que de niños parecían ser promesas de la natación, pero que las condiciones de vida los obligaron a convertirse en pescadores, de tener un campeón en el nado olímpico a escasos centímetros. Así que pronto descubrió que fue una terrible idea tratar de llegar al segundo piso sin esperar que se fueran los padres de los niños que participaban en las competencias. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. Quieto, cohibido, y con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, trató de soportar los halagos y comentarios exaltados. Para su suerte, sus amigos lograron rescatarlo.

Nagisa llamó la atención de algunos padres diciendo que tendría una entrevista exclusiva con Haruka Nanase, el nadador de _Freestyle_ , en su programa de radio. Mientras que Rei aprovechó su altura para colocarse como barrera entre los entusiastas padres y Haru, hasta que el muchacho logró alcanzar la puerta a los vestidores.

Haru levantó las cejas cuando al salir del vestidor, ya con su bañador seco y una mudada de ropa encima, se encontró a Makoto apoyado en una pared esquinera del desolado pasillo. Makoto se veía meditabundo, diferente.

 **—Haru—** dijo al percatarse. Lucía incómodo—. **Sé que debes estar cansado… pero.**

 **—No estoy cansado. Nado todos los días** —interrumpió ía notar que Makoto se sentía incómodo, porque le preguntaría algo que podría _no_ gustarle. Dudó. Makoto siempre solía manipularlo cuando jóvenes y no tenía dificultades para meterse en su vida: que no se desvistiera, que esperara su turno en la piscina, que comiera mejor, que cuidara de no resfriarse… pero no pudo decirle sus planes después de la secundaria. Así que si algo lo incomodaba, Haru sabía bien que debía ser serio.

Makoto negó usando las manos.

 **—Me refiero a tener que lidiar con las personas que te admiran… pero… quería pedirte un favor** —Ante la mirada sorprendida que Haru le dirigió, Makoto agregó con rapidez—: **Me gustaría que conocieras a alguien… es una persona que te admira mu…**

Sinceramente, Haru dejó de escuchar. Sin estar del todo aturdido, a pesar de que sentía que debería estarlo, Haru se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la vida de su amigo… y ese conocimiento lo impactó de una manera lenta, como si leyera una frase tan lógica como obvia, como si la verdad que él tenía en su mente pero que nunca había pronunciando se revelara en palabras tan contundentes que debían ser una ley de la naturaleza, que no había nada que lo pudiera refutar.

Ya entendía por qué Makoto no caminó con él y por qué sentía esa distancia emocional: Makoto estaba con alguien más… y él tendría que conocerlo y, por su _amistad_ , ser amable.

Por pensamientos fatalistas de esa índole, le costó un par de segundos reaccionar cuando un niño de primaria, al que reconoció fácilmente por el color de su cabello, apareció al lado de Makoto.

 **—Conozco a Hayato _Shigino_** —dijo Haru, sin inmutarse.

Los ojos del niño brillaron y su sonrisa, que inició un poco tímida, se volvió muy animada.

 **—¡Le hablaste de mí, Mako-couch!** —exclamó el niño, emocionado—. **¡Nanase-san recuerda mi nombre!**

 **—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo—** dijo Haru, más para Makoto que para el niño. Se acercó—. **Tenías miedo de nadar, pero Makoto te enseñó un estilo de nado diferente, uno que te permitía ver el cielo y sentir el agua… Ese día, aceptaste al agua. Lo recuerdo.**

 _"Además, hiciste feliz a Makoto. Le diste un sueño_ ", pero Haru, inseguro, decidió guardarse ese comentario.

El niño soltó la mano de Makoto que había estado sosteniendo y corrió a abrazar a Haruka, que tan solo movió un pie hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio. El niño enterró su rostro en el estómago de Haru y le apretó con fuerza. Haru sintió su admiración. Y sintió calor en el pecho. Sonrió.

 **—Eh. Hayato. Ya está bien** —Lo llamó suavemente Makoto. El niño le dio un último apretón y se separó. Les sonrió contento y corrió diciendo que tenía que hablar con su amigo.

Haru observó los cabellos del niño y no pudo evitar pensar en el hermano mayor. Su nariz se arrugó un poco.

 **—Kisumi no es repelente** —le dijo Makoto, pues supo al instante de la diferencia que hizo Haru entre los dos hermanos—. **Kisumi es igual de cariñoso que el pequeño Hayato.**

Haru dirigió una mirada fría hacia Makoto.

"Lo es contigo".

Makoto no se atrevió a poner en palabras el pensamiento de Haru. Sonrió tímidamente.

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

Hola.

Muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero les haya gustado y me cuenten qué les pareció.

¿A qué se podría dedicar Nagisa? Pues, no sé. En parte pienso que decidió no ir a la universidad y estudiar una carrera técnica (¿Locución?), pero como no estoy segura de cómo funcionan los estudios técnicos en Japón, pues no entro en detalles. Además, me caló mucho la idea de que tenía un programa de radio. Lo he leído tanto en fics en español como en inglés, y me parece algo que él haría, así que el programa de radio se llama Canal Iwatobi, obviamente.

Les agradezco mucho su compañía. Me siento -un poco- como chica nueva, así que el agradecimiento a las personas que han dejado review es aun más grande. Me hicieron muy feliz, y espero les guste la historia. :) También si ven errores, incongruencias y personalidades vueltasunocho por favor, díganme, para corregirlo. Si les gusta, también díganme, para ser feliz (¿?)

Quería comentar que después de leer, el capítulo 8 de High Speed 2, llegué a la conclusión (saco conclusiones muy rápido) de que Makoto planeaba suicidarse. La chica que hace la traducción que leí (janeypeixes), explica que realmente no, pues en japonés se escriben de distinta manera "irse" y "desaparecer". Pero, en todo caso, es una escena fuerte y crucial: Makoto de pie frente al mar -su miedo- pensando en si podía irse a un lugar donde Haru no está. Es –básicamente- la inspiración de este fic.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto


	3. i Los gatos matan peces

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Hola!

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—"Pensaba ir a un lugar donde Haru no está._

 _El corazón de Haru saltó. ¿A dónde trataba de ir? ¿Qué era lo que trataba de hacer?_

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera tardado un poco más en encontrarlo?_

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _Fue lo único que pudo decir"._

Makoto y Haruka. _High Speed 2 Capítulo 8 Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Tercer Capítulo:**

 **Los gatos matan peces**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

La tarde en el Iwatobi Swim Club transcurrió con tranquilidad, como si aun se vieran todas las tardes y no tuvieran una vida llena de obligaciones esperándolos afuera. Haru y Makoto acompañaron a sus amigos a la estación del tren y después regresaron a su barrio.

Después de despedirse, Haru se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, al escuchar el ronroneo de un gato. El gato blanco estaba un escalón más abajo, pero subió hasta frotarse contra sus piernas.

Makoto quien siempre esperaba a que Haru alcanzara el último escalón para marcharse, observó al gato blanco y recordó cuando se comió los peces que Haru le había regalado. Tenía grabado en sus carnes el sentimiento de impotencia al ver sus peces bajo las garras del gato. _Aun_ sentía una opresión en el pecho cuando pensaba en lo efímera y peligrosa que es la vida.

Cuando hilaba de más, el gato blanco, que se comía todos sus peces, le recordaba sus mayores miedos. El gato era su miedo. Sonrió, levemente, seguía siendo un cobarde sin esperanza, nada podía cambiar eso.

Imaginaba al gato, como una criatura oscura, que acechaba desde las sombras y saltaba sobre sus presas, arrancándoles la vida. Imaginaba la desesperación del pez, al sentir su cuerpo, débil y cansado, sometido al bravo y mortal movimiento de una fuerza opresora…

Entonces, imaginaba que el pez era el anciano pescador, sofocado por la oscuridad del agua… Entonces, imaginaba que el pez era él.

A pesar del esfuerzo de Makoto, los peces murieron. A pesar de que cuidó del gato, el gato se comió sus peces, sin importar donde los colocara. A pesar de que el anciano pescador necesitaba del mar para vivir, el mar lo mató.

A pesar de que él, Makoto Tachibana, dedicó tiempo y energía para cuidar de Haru, Haru aniquiló una parte de su ser cuando se marchó.

Y justo como debió aceptar que los gatos mataban, que el mar ahogaba y que Haru nunca le correspondería, así aceptó que todos los gatos merecían sus cuidados, que su casa estaba frente al mar, y que Haru… siempre sería su mejor _amigo_.

La voz de Haru lo sacó de su ensoñación.

 **—¿Por qué dejaste la natación?**

Así a rajatablas.

La pregunta que mortificó a Makoto en la secundaria, esa que debió callar, porque temía entristecer o presionar a su amigo, y de la cual conoció la respuesta hasta que Rin regresó a sus vidas; Haruka Nananse la soltó sin contemplación.

— **Haru** —murmuró.

El gato blanco, entonces, pareció notar la presencia de Makoto, y olvidando al nuevo visitante, bajó ágilmente hasta frotar su lomo contra las conocidas piernas de Makoto.

Haru no se preocupó por seguir el camino del gato, sino que dirigió sus ojos al rostro de Makoto, que trataba de componer una sonrisa conciliadora. Su esfuerzo era ridículo. Apenas podía disimular la tensión.

 **—Has cambiado** —habló—. **Tu cuerpo… Tu espalda, tus brazos** —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió mencionar, quizá porque en el Iwatobi SC todos comentaron la ausencia de Gou como jurado en el concurso de músculos. Observó fijamente a Makoto y pensó que esa conversación ya había ocurrido anteriormente; temió que si continuaba, despertaría algo que no debía—. **Tu condición física sigue siendo buena, pero no son los músculos de la natación…**

 **—Suenas como Gou** —sonrió Makoto.

Hacía tiempo, cuando solo eran unos niños de primaria, se encontraron en esa misma posición, cuando Makoto le explicó la razón de su miedo al mar. Ese día, Haru confirmó lo importante que era él para su amigo. Ese día las dudas de Haruka Nanase desaparecieron: decidió que sí nadaría en un relevo, que nadaría al lado de Makoto.

Aquel día, Haru supo la razón exacta de por qué, a veces, Makoto era incapaz de nadar. Makoto lo explicó, porque quería que Haru lo escuchara de su propia voz; sin embargo, Haru no necesitaba escucharlo, con solo mirarlo a los ojos: lo entendió todo. Haru lo entendía: sabía lo que era no poder moverse en el agua.

Su mirada vagó por el horizonte, notó que las farolas, en la zona costera, se encendían lentamente y que la luna se asomaba en una esquina del oscuro cielo. Parecía aquella lejana noche, pero… en esta ocasión, el corazón de Makoto no se abrió para él. Sabía que cuando Makoto le reveló su miedo al mar y el deseo que tenía de nadar con él, se sentía avergonzado, pero quería que él lo supiera, por eso habló, aunque no necesitaran de tantas palabras para entenderse. Ahora… parecía que lo que sea que guardaba en su corazón, no saldría fácilmente.

 **—Makoto** —lo apremió, apelando a hablar con seriedad.

Makoto borró su sonrisa. Sus ojos, casi tiritando, recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Haru. La madurez y la excelencia eran parte de Haru, en cambio, él solo era normal… mediocre _,_ simplón _, whishy-washy_ , ¿no?… Así lo había llamado el mismo Haru.

Haru suspiró, reconoció que no obtendría nada. No tenía por qué imponer sus sentimientos ni exigir una respuesta; era de mala educación presionar a un amigo para que hablara de algo que no quería. Además, anochecía de prisa y quizá había elegido un mal momento para traer el tema a colación. Lo dejó pasar.

Makoto también pareció rendirse porque se arrodilló y arropó al gato entre sus brazos.

— **Buenas noches, Haru-chan** —le dijo, sonriéndole.

Haru asintió, levemente incómodo. No entendía nada de Makoto, ¿cómo era posible que después de tantas lunas separados fuera capaz de dirigirle palabras cargadas de afecto?

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Acomodó mejor la cabeza para tener sus orejas libres y agudizó el oído. Sin duda alguna, el timbre fue lo que lo despertó. Ni siquiera había preparado la bañera: ¿a caso Makoto había olvidado la hora en que se levantaba? ¿Y para qué lo buscaba tan temprano?

Caminó con lentitud, preguntándose si debía abrirle por la puerta principal o esperar que lo alcanzara por la puerta trasera; sin embargo, en el patio no había mayor movimiento, así que siguió caminando hasta la entrada de su casa.

Al correr la puerta principal, se encontró a dos miembros de la familia Tachibana. Los niños traían bolsas de comida para gatos, lo cual lo sorprendió. Pensaba que el gato blanco mataba los peces de Makoto por falta de comida.

No pudo evitar la pregunta.

 **—Hemos cumplido nuestra promesa. ¡Pero los gatos hacen _eso_!** —exclamó el niño, por un instante su expresión fue la misma de Makoto, y Haru no pudo evitar notar que si bien parecía que Ran era un poco más alta, pronto Ren se estiraría y la superaría en altura, justo como ocurrió con él y Makoto—. **¡Matan porque _quieren,_ no porque tengan hambre!**

 **—Así no es, hermano. Te he dicho que te tomes las conversaciones con los adultos más en serio. Los gatos matan porque _pueden,_ no porque quieran** —La niña negó con la cabeza, suspiró entristecida—. **Seguimos cuidando de los gatos, porque tú lo pediste, Haru. Pero estuvimos a punto de no hacerlo. Mi hermano mayor lloró cuando vio cómo el gato mataba a sus peces.**

Haru no dijo nada más. Siguió a los niños hasta el patio trasero y los vio acomodar puñitos de alimento en las esquinas que, según ellos, los gatos frecuentaban.

 **—A Makoto le gustan mucho los gatos** —murmuró distraída la niña.

 **—Y los peces** —agregó su hermano.

Haru estuvo a punto de asentir. Sin embargo, los gemelos, haciendo uso de su especial habilidad de sincronización, se giraron hacia él con una sonrisilla picarona que lo hizo dudar de que tuvieran buenas intenciones.

 **—¡También le gusta mucho Haru!**

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Por qué sus mejillas enrojecieron? ¿Por qué sintió un peso en el estómago y una angustia en el pecho?

Haru acompañó a los niños con una risa suave.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—¿Eh, Haru?** —llamó Makoto dudoso, con los ojos clavados en las escaleras que llevaban al templo—. **¿Esos eran mis hermanos?—** Se refería a las sombras que había visto subir en carreras, cuyas risas enérgicas y traviesas sonaban como las de sus hermanos.

El rostro de Haru no hizo ningún gesto que delatara a los niños. Makoto frunció el ceño y miró con atención el camino y después a Haru.

 **—¿Estaban contigo?** —preguntó, curioso, pensando que era divertido ver a sus hermanos con edad suficiente para andar solos por el barrio. Haru asintió y se movió para que Makoto ingresara a la casa—. **Ah, es extraño entrar por aquí. Venía mentalizado a abrir la puerta trasera.**

 **—Si quieres puedes hacerlo.**

 **—Eh, no, no. Ya estoy aquí. Además, lo importante es encontrar a Haru en casa—** Sonrió.

— **Tomaré un baño.**

 **—¡Eh! ¡No te has bañado! Y yo que pensaba que podríamos encontrarnos con los demás temprano… pero parece que llegaremos tarde. ¡Prepararé el desayuno!—** Decidió.

 **—Te quedará salada** —murmuró Haru, camino al baño.

Makoto se rascó la nuca, lo cierto era que si no fuera por el comedor estudiantil de su universidad, ya habría muerto de hambre; sin embargo, creía firmemente que algo podía hacer por la comida más importante para un atleta, además no era la primera vez que intentaba con el pescado.

Se dirigió a la cocina y no pudo soportar la tentación de verificar que tanto en la alacena como en la refrigeradora había ejemplares de las distintas formas de comer macarela: cruda, entera, en trozos, en sopa, en lata, ahumada… Larga vida a los pueblos pescadores fanáticos de comer pescado en cualquier presentación. Recordaba que fue la abuela Nanase quien le enseñó a Haru de las bondades de la macarela… Toda una vida de comer macarela… _Incansable_.

Revisó en la refrigeradora y escogió la piña más grande para convertirla en una montaña de cubos de dos centímetros, después buscó una sartén y escogió la macarela de mejor color. Pensando que debía cerciorarse de no confundir la sal con la azúcar (o con veneno para cucarachas), dejó que su vista vagara por la cocina: en una pared estaba el mandil azul que Haru usaba para cocinar. Valía la pena llegar tarde si Haru usaba el mandil y preparaba el pescado. Así que dejó la cocina, y fue a hacer su verdadero trabajo.

Le tendió a Haru tanto la mano como una toalla, y después lo siguió hasta la cocina. Haru rápidamente deslizó el delantal por su cuerpo y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno... de todos los días.

Los trozos cuadrados de piña llamaron la atención de Haru, y Makoto entró en pánico.

 **—¡Lo siento tanto, Haru! Olvidé que la cortas en rodajas. ¡Te compensaré! Perdóname.**

 **—Está bien** —dijo Haru, y antes de que Makoto lloriqueara otra disculpa, decidió: — **No pasa nada. Es Macarela y piña.**

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—Es demasiado temprano para almorzar, Nagisa** —gruñó Rei, agitando los brazos cuando a los cinco segundos de haberse reunido los cuatro, Nagisa sugirió que almorzaran juntos.

 **—¡Ya te dije, Rei-chan! Debo trabajar en el turno de la tarde y quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, antes. ¡Almorcemos!**

 **—Nagisa—** intervino Makoto—. **Rei tiene razón, es muy temprano. Apenas son las diez.**

 **—Es muy importante que respetemos las horas designadas para cada comida. Es uno de los principios fundamentales de la buena alimentación.**

 **—¡Podemos almorzar a esta hora si queremos!—** peleó Nagisa—. **Anda, di que sí, ¿Mako-chan, Rei-chan?**

 **—No, no podemos—** dijeron los dos. Makoto con un suspiro, Rei mucho más enérgico. Nagisa dirigió sus ojos a Haru, lo miró implorante—. **Haru** —dijo Makoto, pidiéndole que no apoyara la idea.

 **—No podemos almorzar a esta hora, Nagisa** —apuntó Haru, sin prestar mayor atención.

 **—¡Podrías comer toda la macarela que quieras, Haru-chan!**

 **—Iremos a almorzar en este preciso instante** —dijo Haru, lleno de decisión.

 **—¡Haruka-sempai! No puede basar su decisión en macarela…**

 **—Mejor vamos por un helado** —sugirió Makoto.

Rei buscó el helado con la forma y combinación de colores más hermosos; mientras que Nagisa pidió uno con tanta azúcar que con cada lengüetazo le arrebataba un año de vida; Haru se quedó de pie delante del cajero, sin abrir la boca, hasta que Makoto cayó en cuenta de que era él quien siempre pedía el helado. Con una zancada se situó al lado de Haru y pidió una doble paleta. Haru agradeció la mitad del _popsicle_ llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca. En Australia, a pesar del verano, no vendían de esos. O bueno, tal vez sí, pero Rin nunca lo había invitado a uno.

Se sentaron en un muro a degustar el helado, y Nagisa al ser el primero en terminarlo, se aburrió y empezó a jugar con el celular.

 **—Miren esto** —exclamó de pronto, sus ojos brillantes estaban clavados en la pantalla de su celular rosado—. **¿Haru sabías de esto?** —le pegó la pantalla del celular en la nariz.

 **—¿A qué te refieres?—** preguntó Rei, después de tres segundos durante los cuales había tres pares de ojos clavados en la pantalla del celular observando una fotografía que Gou Matsuoka había subido a su red social.

 **—¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Son Sou-chan y Gou-kun!** — Los otros tres asintieron, dándole la razón. La fotografía mostraba a una sonriente Gou al lado de Sousuke Yamazaki, cuya expresión era tranquila. Al fondo una piscina.

— **El bañador de Kou es hermoso** —apuntó Rei.

 **—La piscina tras ellos es grande** —agregó Haru.

 **—Estoy seguro de que es el gimnasio de la Universidad de Tokio.**

Nagisa quitó el celular de la vista de sus amigos y miró, fijamente, la fotografía, analizando cualquier nimio detalle.

 **—Haru, Rin tuvo que decirte algo ¿Lo sabías?** —insistió Nagisa.

 **—No sabía que era la Universidad de Tokyo** —apuntó Haru **.**

 **—Me refiero a que… Gou y Sousuke están saliendo juntos** —dijo Nagisa, alzando las cejas y con sus redondos ojos muy abiertos.

Haru recordó que Rin había estado muy irritable después de una larga conversación con su hermana, pero él no le había prestado atención.

 **—¿Estás seguro, Nagisa?** —preguntó Makoto, curioso.

 **—¡Esta fotografía lo dice todo!**

 **—Es la única que tienen juntos. Y no es como que sea una cita** —apuntó Rei.

 **—Hay amor entre ellos** —dijo Nagisa.

 **—No creo que sea nuestro asunto** —replicó Rei.

 **—¿Qué importa que estén juntos? Se conocen desde que estaban en primaria** —dijo Haru, alzó levemente los hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera por qué sorprender a alguien. Era predecible.

 **—Entonces, ¿sí sabías que estaban juntos?**

Haru ignoró la pregunta.

 **—Eso es algo que aun no sabemos, Nagisa. La fotografía solo muestra que ellos estaban cerca en ese momento** —intervino Makoto. Nagisa le sacó la lengua y antes de que insistiera, Makoto contó que Gou le había escrito para verse en Tokio en esos días, pero sus planes no habían coincidido—. **Además, me dijo que Sousuke-san le enseñaría a nadar.**

 **—Eso explica por qué usa traje de baño y está con Yamazaki, en una piscina. Ahora que sabe nadar debe sentirse muy orgullosa de sí misma y cercana a su hermano, ¿no cree, Haruka-sempai?**

Haru asintió, en especial, le llamaba la atención que una persona aprendiera a nadar. Eso siempre era una buena noticia.

 **—¡Tenemos que saber cómo se enamoraron!** —gimió Nagisa, emocionado, dándole un manotazo al aire.

 **—Podemos imaginarlo, Nagisa. Su relación debió volverse más estrecha ahora que Yamazaki-san le enseñó a nadar.**

 **—No dejes que Nagisa lo imagine** —trató de rogar Makoto, con la voz temblorosa.

 **—¡Dinos tu teoría, Makoto! ¿Por qué están juntos?** —saltó Nagisa, aceptando que su imaginación quizá no fuera la más acertada.

— **Oh** —Makoto se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en los posibles escenarios. Sonrió levemente. Lo cierto es que conocía tanto a Yamazaki como a Gou desde niños, pero tuvo mayor contacto con ellos hasta la secundaria y la universidad, cuando le tocó compartir una docena de cursos con Sousuke—. **Esa es una pregunta tramposa. Puede tener varias respuestas.**

 **—Dilas todas.**

Makoto dejó de lado la paleta azulada y murmuró:

 **—Gracias a Rin, Yamazaki-san es buen amigo de Gou, así que no es de extrañar verlos juntos** —Quiso, en primer lugar, dejar claro. Haru le dio la razón. ¿Una buena y estrecha amistad no era suficiente?, pensaba Haru—. **Y estudian la misma carrera.**

 **—Eso no es cierto, Makoto-sempai** —dijo Rei, acomodando sus gafas **—. Kou estudia enfermería.**

Makoto les contó que Gou decidió cambiar de carrera y el próximo semestre iniciaría estudios en Ciencias del Deporte en la Universidad de Tokio, justo como hacía cuatro años, Sousuke y Makoto habían hecho.

 **—¿Así que Kou pidió tu consejo?** —preguntó Rei.

Makoto asintió.

 **—Nuestra experiencia en el club de natación, causó mucha impresión en ella, y quería continuar... con lo que logramos** —Tanto Rei como Nagisa le devolvieron la sonrisa, Haru tan solo ladeó el rostro, pero le prestaba atención—. **Pensó que aprender a nadar antes de entrar sería lo mejor. Creo que encontró al _mejor profesor_.**

 **—¡Quién lo diría! El amor inició en una piscina, ¿qué piensas, Haru-chan?**

 **—Nada** —murmuró Haru.

 **—No digas cosas vergonzosas, Nagisa** —replicó Rei **—. Solo es una fotografía** —frunció el ceño—. **Pero hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Por qué le pidió consejo a Makoto-sempai?**

Makoto estuvo a punto de contestar que quizá estaba relacionado con la confianza por haber sido él el capitán del equipo de natación, pero Nagisa se adelantó con una respuesta que hizo a Haru levantar la cabeza y abrir la boca.

— **Tal vez quería saber las razones de por qué Mako-chan dejó Ciencias del Deporte. Si Makoto le contaba algo horrible, entonces no habría decidido "estar en el mundo de la natación del lado de la enseñanza"… No todos tienen madera para entrenador, así que mejor hablar con uno que lo descubrió pronto y saber sus motivos para dejarlo—** Nagisa miró fijamente a Makoto.

 **—No creo que eso sea al…** —empezó Makoto, rascándose la nuca.

 **—Es una observación muy ingeniosa** —dijo Rei—. **A mí también me gustaría conocer las razones por las que alguien abandona la carrera que decidió estudiar ¡Ah! ¡Makoto-sempai! No, no** —Rei agitó las manos, avergonzado—. **No quería hacer ninguna implicación. Solo quería decir que me gustaría conocer por qué un estudiante superior de ingeniería química querría abandonar la carrera que yo escogí y tanto me gusta…** —hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no avergonzar a su amigo.

Makoto no dijo nada, podía sentir la mirada de Haru clavada en él, y concentrarse en no girar la cabeza hacia él, requería todo su esfuerzo mental.

 **—Ahora que lo mencionas, le preguntaré a Gou-kun por qué ya no estudia para ser enfermera. Solo le quedaba un año para graduarse...**

 **—No creo que sea de buena educación que lo hagas. Además, Makoto dio una respuesta válida.**

Al final, Nagisa terminó hablando de la enfermera de su trabajo y de los accidentes laborales que había visto: asustó a Makoto contándole una historia sobre el fantasma de un viejo obrero que murió triturado por la máquina empacadora de gomitas y Rei habló otro tanto de la fealdad de inyectar, y nadie le explicó a Haru cuándo, cómo o por qué Makoto abandonó la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño de enseñar a los niños a divertirse cuando nadaban.

¿Y lo que hablaron cuando hicieron las paces después de su pelea?

¿Y sus sueños?

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

Hola.

Y Makoto dejó de nadar y no siguió su sueño. ¿Qué opinan?

Por otro lado, no supero que Gou no supiera nadar. También, voy mostrando las parejas que habrán: No dedicaré mucho a otras parejas o personajes: el fic está centrado en Makoto y Haru, pero sí habrán guiños a otros -a lo mejor- extraños pairings.

Les agradezco mucho su lectura, y espero haberlas entretenido un rato. Quiero mostrar cómo todos han cambiado: en especial, Makoto :) pero sin dejar de ser Makoto (Espero lograrlo).

También, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews. Y me haría muy feliz si me cuentan su opinión de este capítulo.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto

:)


	4. ii Los gatos matan peces

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

¡Hola!

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahora_ _solo había agua sin sentido y oscura en la pecera._

 _'Es como el agua que Haruka casi se traga antes', pensó, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo"._

Makoto. High Speed 1

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Cuarto Capítulo:**

 **Los gatos matan peces**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

— **Haru** —murmuró Makoto, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa. El silencio entre ellos empezaba a resultar pesado, por lo que lo llamó sin pensar, impulsado por la costumbre de hablarle, aunque no debiera.

Desde que Nagisa reveló la salida de Makoto de la carrera de Ciencias del Deporte, las cejas de Haru se habían fruncido y estaban cada vez más juntas. Makoto no podría precisar si era enojo, decepción, incomprensión, frustración o qué. Pero era incómodo. Para ambos.

 **—Makoto—** dijo Haru, sin cambiar su expresión. Makoto lo miró de reojo, con precaución **—. ¿Qué quieres?**

 **—** **Oh, Haru, seguro que tienes ganas de un largo baño** —dijo Makoto, con calidez y con una sonrisa amable pintada en el rostro—. **Lidiar con Nagisa puede resultar muy cansado.**

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru tardó al menos treinta minutos buscando su teléfono celular. Más de una vez pensó que no lo había empacado, pero recordaba que lo usó para llamar un taxi en el aeropuerto en Tokio. Cuando por fin lo encontró ya casi había olvidado para qué lo necesitaba, y no le extrañó encontrar unos mensajes de texto de sus padres y de Rin. Rin, en su colorido lenguaje, le agradecía por no haberle dicho nada sobre su llegada a Iwatobi.

" _Si no fuera porque Nagisa le contó a Gou, y Gou a Sousuke, no sabría nada de ti_ " —decía el mensaje.

" _Ok_ "—fue la respuesta que envió, y después procedió a textear la razón que lo impulsó a buscar su celular. Necesitaba la dirección del lugar donde había quedado de verse con Nagisa.

Hizo el camino hasta la estación de trenes solo, con el celular apretado en el puño, esperando que Nagisa le diera mejores indicaciones. En realidad, esperaba que Rei le contestara el mensaje.

La búsqueda del celular y la necesidad de consultar con Nagisa ocurrió porque cuando se disponía a pasar por Makoto para irse juntos, vio una bicicleta, desconocida para él, parqueada frente a la casa de Makoto, y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Escuchó movimiento en la entrada de la casa de su amigo, por lo que aprovechando las sombras, se colocó detrás del arco y observó a Makoto con Kisumi.

 **—Vamos por Haru.**

 **—¿Tenemos que subir?**

 **—Por supuesto, pero deja la bicicleta. No puedes subirla.**

 **—Claro que puedo ¿Para qué tengo músculos si no es para cargar mi bicicleta por estas escaleras?**

 **—¡Kisuumi!** —gimoteó Makoto, y a Haru le supo muy agrio que también alargara el sonido de la u—. **No necesitas la bicicleta para subir a la casa de Haru. Son unos pocos escalones, ni siquiera servirá de entrenamiento.**

Haru retrocedió; sin embargo, pensando que no quería a Kisumi en su casa, ni tener que ir con él, no giró hacia la izquierda, en dirección a su casa, sino que se escondió tras el muro de la casa del frente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Makoto y Kisumi estaban llamando a la puerta de su casa. Escuchó a Makoto decir que entraría por atrás, Kisumi asintió, y para alivio de Haru, dijo que esperaría afuera.

 **—¡No está! Haru no está** —dijo Makoto, al cabo de unos minutos. Se oía asustado—. **Lo busqué por todas partes.**

 **—¿Buscaste en el baño?**

 **—¡Por supuesto!**

 **—Seguro se adelantó.**

 **—Pero…**

 **—Anda, Makoto. Que no eres su _babysitter_. Ya está mayor, puede andar solo si quiere… o puede andar con _quién_ quiera y no tiene que contarte todo. **

**—Pero…**

Kisumi soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

 **—Si tanto te preocupa, llámalo** —le dijo con un tono de voz más suave y condescendiente.

 **—De nada servirá, Haru nunca lleva su celular.**

 **—No está en casa, Makoto** —murmuró Kisumi, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo, y con un tono de voz que hizo a Haru pensar que sabía cómo lidiar con las crisis de preocupación maternal de Makoto—. **¿Vas a perderte algo que quieres hacer aquí esperando a que él regrese? Ni siquiera sabemos dónde puede estar… Si hubiera tenido planes de salir contigo, te habría dicho…**

 **—Tienes razón—** dijo Makoto, sin estar convencido.

Fue así como Haru ante la urgencia de haber quedado de salir con sus amigos, pero sin saber la dirección, pues daba por un hecho que Makoto lo guiaría, decidió buscar su celular, y cuarenta minutos después ya estaba en la estación de trenes, esperando que Nagisa le contestara el mensaje de texto para saber cuál tren tomar.

Para sorpresa y satisfacción de Haru, fue relativamente fácil seguir las indicaciones de Nagisa para llegar a la central de Radio Iwatobi, lugar que era el segundo trabajo de su rubio amigo.

En el estacionamiento, lo esperaban sus amigos, y Kisumi. Apenas se fijó en la sonrisa dudosa que Makoto le dirigió. Pensó que Kisumi era una mala influencia. Sabía que Makoto habría esperado por él en la entrada de su casa toda la noche, si era necesario.

Nagisa lo agarró de brazo y lo tironeó, por todo el edificio, hasta llevarlo al pequeño cubículo, rodeado de vidrio, sillones cómodos y micrófonos negros, donde grababa su programa Canal Iwatobi: _Free Talking!_

 **—¿Sabes por qué se llama _Free_ _Talking_?—** le preguntó con una sonrisa después de presentarles cada rincón de los cinco metros cuadrados— **. ¡Por ti, Haru-chan!**

 **—Eso no tiene sentido** —apuntó Kisumi, que tras ellos, inspeccionaba la mesa de controles—. **Con Haruka no se puede hablar de muchos temas, de hecho, no se puede hablar _libremente_. Él solo piensa en el _crawl_ y en la macarela. Bastante limitado a mí parecer. ¿De dónde se te ocurrió que Haruka es _Free_?**

Haru ignoró a Kisumi, sin embargo, Nagisa lo enfrentó, y para disgusto de los otros tres, Kisumi resultó ser del tipo contestón, y no precisamente como contestaba Rei. Al final, Makoto debió intervenir para que Nagisa no azotara a Kisumi en el rostro con el cable de un micrófono.

— **Creo que Shigino-san es mucho más parecido a Nagisa de lo que los dos están dispuestos a aceptar** —murmuró Rei, después de haberlos observado cuidadosamente.

 **—Aves de un mismo plumaje** —agregó Makoto y miró a Haru, que asintió.

Rin solía usar esa expresión para referirse a él mismo y a Sousuke. Haru pensaba que Makoto y Kisumi lo eran… se llevaban bien con todos… Sin embargo, Haru frunció el ceño: Kisumi no se llevaba bien con Nagisa. Se notaba por la forma en que se miraban, no hacía falta oírlos pelear.

Al salir del edificio de la emisora, Kisumi dijo que debía marcharse, lo cual implicó otra perorata por parte de Nagisa.

 **—¡Hasta que al fin decides irte! Pensé que no querías dejar _solo_ a Makoto y nos acompañarías, aunque no estuvieras invitado.**

 **—¡Nagisa!** —lo riñó Rei—. **Lo que has dicho es de muy mala educación. Shigino-san es amigo de nuestros amigos, ya que estuvieron en la misma escuela. Además, puede acompañarnos, si así lo desea.**

 **—¡Me voy ya! Sé que Makoto queda en buenas manos. Después de todo, ustedes son sus mejores amigos.**

 **—¡Eso es cierto!**

 **—Además, estarán juntos unas pocas horas**. **Y a mí no me gusta compartir a Makoto con tanta gente. Prefiero cuando lo tengo para mí solo.**

 **—¿A caso se gustan?** —dijo Nagisa, y solo Rei notó que parecía celoso.

Makoto se apuró a negarlo.

 **—Solo digo que veo a Makoto todos los días en la práctica de baloncesto** —se alzó de hombros Kisumi—. **Es como si fuera mío.**

 **—Eso se debe a que Makoto es muy responsable y nunca se pierde un entrenamiento** —dijo Rei, pues entre Nagisa y Haru era el que no tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios doblados en una mueca—. **Además, se están preparando arduamente para la próxima Copa.**

 **—¿Próxima Copa?** —Haru no lo soportó más, preguntó.

Nagisa se adelantó a toda respuesta: explicó la Copa del Emperador, un popular torneo de _basketball_ organizado por la Asociación Japonesa de Baloncesto, en el que la Universidad de Makoto participaría.

Ante la expresión ignorante de Haru, Nagisa aclaró que Makoto y Kisumi tenían tres años de participar. Haru supo que natación no era lo único que Nagisa comentaba en su programa de radio. Ahora entendía por qué vio un afiche de baloncesto pegado entre las fotografías de nadadores y de cantantes _idol_.

 **—No sabía** —dijo Haru, por decir algo, cuando Nagisa terminó su emocionado relato.

 **—¡Seguro que hay muchas cosas que Haruka no sabe nada de Makoto!**

 **—Kisumi, por favor** —dijo Makoto, serio—. **No salgas con eso ahora.**

Kisumi frunció levemente el labio, no le gustaba cuando Makoto usaba ese tono con él. Dejaba de ser el muchacho simpático, torpe y simple de secundaria, para sonar como un hombre, y eso solo lo hacía parecer a él mismo como un niño comparado con Makoto. Los otros tres también notaron la vibración de molestia en el tono de voz de Makoto. Haru lo miró precavido, casi tan precavido como Kisumi.

 **—¡Ustedes parecen una pareja de novios!** —dijo Nagisa, señalando, otra vez a Makoto y a Kisumi.

 **—¡Nagisa! No digas cosas vergonzosas** —dijeron Makoto y Rei al mismo tiempo.

Nagisa se alzó de hombros. Y para sorpresa de Haru, al instante los cuatro muchachos estaban riendo. Kisumi, con las manos en la cadera, soltó un suspiro antes de marcharse. Haru trató de hacer contacto visual con Makoto, pero los ojos verdes estaban fijos en el camino. Al cabo de un rato, Haru desistió. De alguna forma, lo tranquilizaba pensar que si Makoto estaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad de Tokio era porque aun estudiaba _algo_ …

¿Qué clases de historias y experiencias se cuentan a los amigos después de un par de años sin verse? ¿A caso informar sobre los avances de sus estudios universitarios no era un buen tema de conversación entre amigos?

Haru pensó que no había tenido ninguna conversación con Makoto desde que regresó. Quizá solo necesitaban más tiempo juntos, y todo volvería a ser como antes, y podría volver a saberlo _todo_ sobre Makoto…

 **—Makoto. Me quedaré a dormir en tu casa** —dijo Haru.

 **.O.O.o.**

 **—¡Por favor, hermano! Juguemos.**

 **—Ran…** —dijo Makoto cansado—. **Compórtate. Tenemos un invitado esta noche.**

 **—¡Hermano! Ayúdame a hacer la tarea.**

 **—Ah. Ren… ¿Por qué la dejas hasta el final? —** gimió Makoto—. **Haru, ¿me das un minuto?**

 **—Ayúdale** —accedió Haru. Centró su atención en la niña—. **Yo jugaré con Ran.**

Makoto asintió y salió acompañado de su hermano menor rumbo a la habitación de este para ayudarlo con la tarea. Ran observaba con los ojos brillantes a Haru.

 **—Juguemos _casita_. Yo soy la mamá y tú eres mi hijo… **

Treinta minutos después, Haru ya había perfeccionado el arte de simular con ruiditos de ñam, ñam que comía. Cuando Makoto entró, le rogó a Ran que se fuera a dormir, pero la niña estaba muy orgullosa de la vida que había inventado como la madre de Haru.

A Haru no parecía importarle, por lo que a Makoto no le quedó de otra más que participar.

 **—¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el perro?** —murmuró, sentándose en su cama.

 **—A Haru le gusta que seas el perro** —dijo Ran, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. **¿Ya no recuerdas a Makkou?**

 **—Cierto** —estuvo de acuerdo Haru—. **Además, eres el vendedor de macarela y el limpia-piscinas**.

 **—¡Haruu!** —lloriqueó Makoto, tirándose de espaldas en la cama, ignorante totalmente de la simpatía que Haru sentía por Makkou, por el vendedor de macarela y por todos los limpia-piscinas del mundo **—. Me tratas como a un perro.**

— **¡Hermano! Tómate el juego en serio. Los perros no hablan, así que deja de hacerlo.**

 **—Ah… Ahhs.**

 **—No lo haces bien** —gruñó la niña. Negó con la cabeza y miró a Haru—. **Ven, Haru-chan. Hoy no podrás jugar con Makkou porque se portó mal y tendrá que dormir afuera.**

 **—Mamá Ran** —dijo Haru—. **Es hora de que te acompañe a dormir.**

La adrenalina y la emoción desaparecieron del cuerpo de la niña, y dejó que Haru la acompañara a su cuarto, donde recibió un beso de buenas noches.

Cuando Haru regresó, Makoto había encendido la consola de videojuegos.

 **—Tienes un pez payaso** —inició, sorpresivamente, la conversación Haru, pues había visto en una repisa, bastante alta y lejos de las ventanas, entre la habitación de los gemelos y la de Makoto, la pecera. Escogió a su personaje: Sub-zero, que, como siempre, enfrentaría al Liu Kang de Makoto.

— **Lo compré hace poco** —contestó Makoto.

 **—¿Aun tienes el llavero?**

 **—¿Cuál llavero? ¿Perdiste algo?**

 **—Me refiero al llavero que _escogiste e_ n nuestro primer día de clases en el club de natación.**

 **—Ah. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?** —preguntó Makoto, curioso. Haru respondió con una Ráfaga de Hielo. Makoto frunció los labios, preparó una nueva estrategia de _combate_ —. **Todavía lo tengo. En el apartamento… en Tokio…**

Haru no dijo nada. Aun podía esperar para el Cero Absoluto, no había prisa en ganar ese combate. Por más que Makoto mantuviera una expresión concentrada, nunca había sentido que realmente estuvieran compitiendo.

Por eso, no necesitaba concentrarse para derrotar al personaje de Makoto, así que su mente recordaba su infancia. Últimamente, sucedía a menudo. Cada vez que veía un delfín, en cualquier manifestación, recordaba –leve o intensamente-, cuando tanto sus manos como las de Makoto se dirigieron al único delfín que guindaba entre los llaveros en su primer día en el club. Y, al final, Makoto terminó "eligiendo" un pez payaso.

Ese tipo de pez dependiente de otra criatura, de la anémona. El pez que vive organizado en matriarcados: todos los peces eran machos, menos el macho dominante, el cual tenía la capacidad de convertirse en hembra para lograr descendencia.

 **—Querías el delfín.**

 **—Haru-chan quería el delfín** —murmuró Makoto, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del televisor, o más bien de la franja roja que auguraba pocos segundos de vida para su personaje.

 **—Otros niños habrían competido por ese llavero** —dijo Haru **—. Sasabe lo sugirió.**

Makoto salvó a su personaje del pozo. El juego volvió a empezar. Haru seleccionó de nuevo al mismo personaje, Makoto buscó a otro. Eligieron el mismo escenario, después de todo, a Makoto, cuando niño, unos escenarios solían darle más miedo que otros, así que estaban acostumbrados a las Puertas del Palacio.

 **—Solo quiero que Haru sea feliz** —dijo Makoto, más de prisa de lo que debió. Haru lo miró de reojo, Makoto parecía tenso—. **Tardé mucho en saber que las competencias harían feliz a Haru… y que a Haru le gustaba competir. Por eso…**

 _"¿Por eso siempre cedías?"_ terminó la frase la mente de Haru.

Un segundo. Quince segundos. Los movimientos de Kitana eran… poco asertivos. Makoto ya no estaba concentrado.

 **—Siempre me has apoyado en las competencias** —apuntó Haru, en voz baja.

 **—Pero nunca encendí esa llama en ti…** —Haru frunció el ceño. Era extraño e incómodo oír esa expresión con la voz de Makoto, eso parecía una frase de Rin. Inclusive, de alguna forma, también Rei y Nagisa podrían decirlo. Pero no Makoto. Menos con aquel tono tan serio— **. Además, _es claro como el agua_ , que competir contra Rin te hace feliz, no conmigo…**

Una vez más, la Ráfaga Helada detuvo los movimientos del personaje de Makoto. Hablar, o si quiera pensar, en competencias, siempre llevaba a Rin. Pero Makoto no sabía que antes de competir contra Haru, Rin prefería competir contra Sousuke. Inclusive, Haru había tenido competencias con Sousuke tan serias como las que tenía con Rin. Era un asunto de ser competitivo. Era un asunto de no pensar en ganar, ni en tiempos. Era… ser libre.

 **—A veces pienso que soy muy manipulable** —confesó Haru ¿Por qué? Porque con Makoto siempre era fácil hablar—. **No soporto que Rin pueda ganarme en _algo_ , y él usa eso para obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero. Es lo mismo que hacen tú y Nagisa, todo el tiempo, convenciéndome con falsas esperanzas de que si hago lo que ustedes quieren podré nadar o comer algo de macarela. Rei es el único que respeta mis decisiones…**

 **—Haruu** —exclamó con una sonrisa Makoto, sus dedos tamborilearon el control **—. Nosotros no te manipulamos… solo es muy fácil convencerte.**

Haru dejó el control. Estaba cansado.

 **—Al menos yo no creí que Nagisa se mudaría a Pangea.**

 **—¡Parecía una historia creíble!**

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru abrió los ojos de pronto y, como era de esperar, encontró la habitación a oscuras. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Makoto, así que llamarlo no serviría de nada. Se giró en su futón, pensando que si cambiaba de posición, podría desaparecer la incomodidad que lo azotó al darse cuenta de que habló de muchas cosas con Makoto, menos de lo que realmente quería: ¿qué estaba estudiando? ¿Además de jugar baloncesto, qué hacía con su vida?

Mañana podría preguntarle. Entonces, recordó que si bien él no tenía torneos cercanos, las vacaciones de Makoto terminarían pronto…

 **.O.o.O.**

— **Buenos días** —murmuró Makoto—. **Estoy seguro de que mi madre preparó macarela… ¿Haru?—** su voz aumentó un decibel, preocupado— **, ¿estás bien?**

Haru frunció el ceño. Apenas había podido dormir, pero no creía que su semblante lo denunciara. ¿A caso tenía mala cara?

 **—Sí** —dijo, apenas moviendo los labios.

Makoto lo miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

— **Vamos. Seguro que la macarela mejorará el día** —Makoto se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación—. **Sé que prefieres tomar un baño antes de desayunar, pero por un día no pasa nada, ¿cierto?** —Lo miró precavido, Haru seguía observando el techo—. **Bueno, dos días. Ayer te obligué a comer piña en trozos…**

 **—No me obligaste** —cortó Haru, sentándose.

 **—Deja el futón. Yo lo ordeno después… y Haru, perdón por sacarte de la rutina del desayuno y por hacer que pasaras una mala noche…**

 **—No hace falta que te disculpes** —dijo, sin mirarlo, y poca atención le prestó a los otros comentarios, ya que ordenó el lugar donde había dormido.

 **—N** **o hacía falta… Puede que la macarela se enfríe…**

Haru miró el suelo con detenimiento. La idea de bajar inmediatamente a comer macarela, lo tentaba, pero haber pasado la noche en vela, dándole vueltas a la misma idea, lo indisponía tanto que prefería postergar su delicioso desayuno.

 **—¿Cuándo regresas a Tokio?**

Makoto no contestó inmediatamente, su expresión atenta parecía indicar que estaba procesando la pregunta.

 **—Planeo quedarme todas las vacaciones aquí. Tres semanas más. Eso me recuerda que debo adelantar algunas lecturas. Tal vez no pueda asistir a todas las actividades que está planeando Nagisa** —Se rascó la nuca, y su mirada preocupada se dirigió a una de sus maletas, que no había desempacado. Suspiró. Miró de reojo a Haru, un poco cohibido—. **¿Cu-cuándo regresarás a Australia?**

 **—Una semana antes de que inicie la temporada** —murmuró. Makoto asintió, conocía el calendario de las temporadas.

 **—Claro** —sonrió Makoto, sabía que le quedaban al menos dos semanas más que a él—. **¿Quieres desayunar ya… o prefieres el baño?—** agregó dubitativo.

 **—Desayunar está bien** —Antes de salir, Haru recogió sus cosas y dijo en voz baja **—. Después del desayuno, me iré. Tomaré el baño en mi casa. Pero vendré en la noche.**

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—Ayer jugaron casita. ¡No es justo!** —lloriqueó Ren.

 **—Quiero que todos juguemos casita** —lloriqueó Ran.

 **—No me emociona mucho jugar casita** —murmuró Nagisa.

 **—Yo nunca he jugado. Aunque parece un juego hermoso.**

 **—Lo es. Yo seré la mamá, Haru será mi hijo…**

 **—¿Quién seré yo?** —intervino Nagisa, luciendo un poco más interesado al ver que era un juego de roles, y no de él siendo vestido como niña.

 **—Tú puedes ser mi hija.**

 **—Ah. Prefiero ser la compañera de clase de Haru-chan, podemos decir que debemos hacer un proyecto de ciencias…**

 **—Yo quiero ser el proyecto de ciencias** —chilló Ren emocionado, porque esa versión del juego sonaba interesante—. **¡Quiero ser un volcán! ¡O una rana lista para diseccionar!**

 **—Parece una buena oportunidad para enseñarles un poco de ciencias** —apuntó Makoto.

 **—Excelente. Yo me puedo encargar de explicar el proyecto** —sugirió Rei, con una sonrisa, y levantó los brazos de Ren para hacerlo parecer un volcán—. **Ren será un volcán… Así que presten atención: Haru-kun, Nagisa-chan.**

 **—¡Oh, muy bien! Por fin alguien que se toma en serio este juego** —sonrió emocionada Ran—. **Makkou, ve afuera. Los perros no pueden estar en el cuarto cuando los niños estudian.**

 **—Pero esta es mi habi…**

 **—Los perros no hablan.**

 **—Ahh… woof.**

 **.O.o.O.**

Seis minutos después Haru se encontró empujando levemente la puerta de la habitación de Ran. En el interior, Makoto estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama, y con toda su atención en el celular.

 **—Haru…** —dijo sorprendido al notar a su amigo.

 **—He venido a alimentar al perro** —Le enseñó unos papeles arrugados que, sin duda, sacaron del cesto de la basura y que tenía escrito en marcador verde "comida para perro".

 **—Gracias, Haru. Eres un excelente dueño** —Makoto dejó el celular en la cama y Haru se sentó en la esquina, cerca del aparato—. **Parece que a Rei y a Nagisa les gustó el juego.**

 **—No creo que hayan notado que estoy aquí.**

 **—Por supuesto que lo notaron. En todo caso, estás cuidando al perro, así que sigues en el juego.**

 **—Supongo** —murmuró. Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. Quería hablar con Makoto. Quería más tiempo con él. Quería recuperar algo de lo que alguna vez tuvieron—. **¿Tienes novia?**

Makoto lo miró, desde abajo, sin que su expresión cambiara, sin disminuir su sonrisa calmada, respondió:

 **—No. No estoy saliendo con nadie** —Haru arrugó un poco la nariz. Por alguna razón esa no era la reacción que esperaba. De repente, Makoto se percató de la pantalla de su celular, que Haru había ojeado un momento antes de preguntarle. Un nombre femenino relucía en la pantalla—. **¿Te refieres a esto?** —le señaló la pantalla. Haru no hizo ninguna seña, pero era obvio que se refería al largo chat con emoticones y titulado con el nombre de una mujer **—. Es una compañera. Me pre…**

 **—Solo no quería interrumpir** —lo detuvo Haru.

—¡ **Haru**!—exclamó Makoto, un tanto apenado. Y Haru sintió que ahora sí sonaba como Makoto—. **No interrumpes, nada. Nunca lo harías… Además, si estuviera saliendo con alguien te contaría.**

Haru, de repente, sintió enojo. Reconocía que un buen tema de conversación para dos amigos que llevaban tiempo sin verse era hablar de sus parejas; igual que comentar si habían cambiado sus carreras. No creía, realmente, que Makoto le fuera a hablar de cualquiera de los dos temas.

 **—¿Haru? ¿Sucede algo?** —preguntó Makoto.

Haru bajó los ojos hacia él. Esa pregunta, y el tonito maternal le molestaron aun más. Al percatarse del desagrado de su amigo, Makoto relajó su semblante hasta que se formó una pequeña y apenada sonrisa.

 **—¿Cuándo alimentas al pez?** —preguntó Haru, evadiendo la situación que le molestaba.

 **—Ya lo hice. Ahora soy mucho más rápido atendiendo a los peces** —explicó, recordando cuando solía retrasarse por los cuidados que requerían sus peces. Haru asintió, solo por hacer algo **—. De verdad, tengo lecturas pendientes** —murmuró Makoto, mientras respondía otro mensaje.

Haru miró de reojo a su amigo, con el rostro iluminado por la luz azulada del celular. Cuando era joven gastó una enorme cantidad de su tiempo pensando que no debía ser agresivo con Makoto, que Makoto debía pensar las cosas por sí mismo, llegar a una respuesta y luego actuar. Y, en cierta forma, eso había sucedido. Un día, sin previo aviso para él, Makoto decidió hacer algo por su cuenta: estudiar en Tokio, perseguir un sueño… y aquí estaban, Haru, ahora, sin saber qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿ **Chicos**?—habló Nagisa, apareciendo en la puerta—. **¿Qué hacen aquí? Oh, Makoto, qué desagradable. No traigas a tu novio a la habitación de tu hermanita.**

 **—¡Nagisa!—** bramó Makoto, aterrado— **. No di…**

Nagisa se rio con fuerza.

 **—¡Ya, ya! Debemos estar juntos, chicos. Tenemos que hacer buenos recuerdos en estos días.**

"Hacer buenos recuerdos", Haru miró de reojo a Makoto, que sonrió emocionado, olvidando el celular. El muchacho se puso de pie, contento.

 **—Podemos jugar videojuegos toda la noche. Vamos, Haru-chan.**

 **—Eso sin duda será un buen recuerdo** —exclamó Nagisa.

* * *

Hola.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Trataré de no hacer capítulos tan largos, pero les agradezco que lo hayan leído. Ya voy terminando con esta primera etapa: aun queda un misterio de Makoto por resolver, tiene que ver con FutureFish :3 Después en el tiempito que les queda de vacaciones, Haru trataré de _recuperarlo_.

Gracias a las personas que han comentado. Me han hecho muy feliz y agradezco conocer su perspectiva de la historia. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto

No olviden el review

:)


	5. i El mar ahoga

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ — _Haru. Hace mucho que no nadamos en el mar_ — _dijo de pronto Makoto, con su mirada fija en el océano._

 _Haruka logró detenerse a sí mismo antes contestar que era porque Makoto no nadaba en el mar"._

Haruka y Makoto. High Speed 2 Capítulo 8 _Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Quinto Capítulo:**

 **El mar ahoga**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Cuidar de los hermanos de Makoto nunca había sido tan ruidoso. Así que mientras Rei ordenaba los legos, Haru consideró que había muchas personas en la sala y que los niños tenían edad suficiente para cuidarse solos. Él y Makoto solían recorrer toda la ciudad, sin compañía de nadie, cuando tenían esa edad.

Haru se permitió reflexionar sobre la vida familiar de Makoto. Por lo que había escuchado, a pesar de sus estudios en Tokio, Makoto visitaba constantemente a su familia, y seguía a cargo de los niños. Era un hombre de familia.

En primaria, sus compañeros solían pensar que ellos dos eran hermanos. Mientras los dos fueron hijos únicos, Makoto se emocionaba cuando los demás creían que eran familia. Al ser solo unos meses mayor, Makoto lo veía como si se tratara de su hermano. A Haru no le molestaba cuidar de él, a pesar de que era la persona más cobarde que conocía y tenía por costumbre hablarles a todas las personas que se encontrara y arrastrarlo en actividades que no quería hacer.

Sin embargo, un día, Makoto cayó en cuenta de la realidad: Haru era hijo único, él sería un hermano mayor. Pronto. En unos meses. Al convertirse en hermano mayor, Makoto cambió su respuesta cuando les preguntaban si eran hermanos: "Solo somos amigos de la infancia". Haru siempre entendió detrás de esas palabras: " _Ahora tengo un par de hermanos a los cuales cuidar. Haru es mi vecino_ ".

Haru conoció primero la noticia, porque acompañaba a su madre cuando se toparon con la mamá de Makoto. La señora Tachibana comentó que tenía miedo de cómo se tomaría la noticia Makoto; pues el niño, con casi doce años, nunca había pedido un hermano menor. Y ahora tendría dos.

La mamá de Haru había dicho que todos los niños quieren un hermano menor, pero que seguramente Makoto y Haruka no lo decían, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Una noche en la que Makoto le comentó a Haru, medio llorando, que sus hermanos eran tan pequeños y desvalidos que tenía miedo de que les sucediera algo malo si él o sus padres faltaban, Haru recordó la conversación que escuchó entre sus madres, y lo tranquilizó diciéndole que Ren y Ran se tenían el uno al otro, para cuidarse. Justo como ellos.

Makoto, sinceramente, apreció las palabras de Haru. Mientras que Haru se regocijó de la madurez de su amigo. Era un salto importante el preocuparse por alguien más, y el considerar el dolor que causa la ausencia de una persona. Muchos niños no eran capaces de saberlo, o siquiera pensarlo. Cuando la abuela de Haru falleció, Haru sintió que ningún niño lo podía comprender, ni siquiera Makoto que lo acompañó en silencio a cada momento. Entonces, escuchar las preocupaciones de Makoto ahora que temía por el bienestar de los niños si él o sus padres llegaban a faltar, enterneció a Haru.

Sin embargo, volviendo a Makoto como hermano mayor, Haru pronto notó que la necesidad de proteger y de velar por sus hermanos no lo volvió una persona más valiente. Al contrario, las inseguridades y miedos en él empezaron a crecer. Y Haru podía jurar que Makoto aun no superaba el conflicto interno que le causaba la pugna entre el deber de proteger y sus paralizantes miedos.

Haru sabía, porque el mismo Makoto se lo dijo, hacía muchos años, que no se sentía un buen hermano mayor. Y cómo serlo si siempre tenía miedo; si llegó a necesitar de Haru el día que los niños perdieron los remos de su balsa mientras estaban a escasos metros de la costa, y Makoto no pudo hacer nada por ellos.

Los episodios de crisis de Makoto eran más o menos constantes, en especial, cuando sus familiares le decían que debía ser fuerte por sus hermanos, que debía cuidarlos. Las expectativas tan altas sobre el comportamiento de un buen hermano mayor lo atosigaban.

Lidiar con las crisis de Makoto no era divertido, y a veces ni sabía qué decir; su frase: "no vuelvas a decir eso" no lograba mayores resultados. Sin embargo, aquellos malos ratos eran esporádicos entre las risas y alegrías que sus hermanos provocaban. Los gemelos, realmente, amaban a Makoto. Y su amor tranquilizaba el corazón de Makoto y le apaciguaba los miedos.

— **Makoto es nuestro hermano, sí. Pero no nos simpatiza. Y ya no lo queremos.**

Haru tosió. Nadie le prestó atención, pero el alma se le fue a los pies. Sus amigos se reían del comentario de Ren, mientras Makoto se rascaba la nuca, apenado.

Haru quiso saber de qué demonios estaban hablando y por qué alguien podría encontrar ese comentario gracioso. ¿Qué pasó para que el niño dijera eso?

 **—¡Los comprendo!** —rio Nagisa—. **Yo también soy el hermano menor. Y los hermanos mayores siempre nos molestan.**

 **—Makoto no nos molesta** —aclaró Ran— **. Pero no nos protegió.**

Haru sintió un vacío en el estómago. No haber protegido a los niños debió matar a Makoto por dentro. Sintió una gran culpa, por no haber estado al lado de Makoto...

 **—Por culpa de Makoto nos hacen _bullying_ en la escuela** —agregó Ren, con un puchero—. **Una vez, la maestra nos preguntó que queríamos hacer cuándo fuéramos grandes, y los dos contestamos que… casarnos con Makoto.**

 **—¡Recuerdo que solían decir eso todo el tiempo!** —interrumpió Nagisa—. **Era muy tierno.**

Los dos niños hicieron un gesto molesto. Muy molesto.

 **—¡Pues, Makoto nunca nos explicó que los hermanos no se pueden casar con su hermano mayor! Y ahora, por su culpa, se burlan de nosotros.**

Todos rieron. Inclusive, Haru hizo un amago de sonrisa.

 **—Se pueden casar con Haru-chan** —trató de contentarlos Nagisa.

Los niños no tardaron ni un segundo en negarlo. Además, Ran agregó:

 **—Tampoco. Mi hermano mayor se casará con Haru.**

Nagisa estuvo a punto de aplaudir la idea, pero Ren replicó.

 **—No se casará con Haru. Mi hermano mayor se casará con Kisumi.**

 **—Eh. ¡No seas tonto! Se casará con Haru. Siempre están juntos.**

 **—¡No digas tonterías, hermana! Ya no están juntos. Se casará con Kisumi. Ellos _siempre_ están juntos.**

 **—¡Con Haru!**

 **—¡Con Kisumi!**

 **—En realidad, no se puede casar con ninguno** —intervino Rei **—. Los hombres no se pueden casar con otros hombres.**

 **—¿Por qué?** —exclamaron los dos niños muy sorprendidos.

Los adultos presentes, así como los niños, miraron a Rei, pendientes de su explicación.

 **—Porque en este país no se puede** —murmuró Rei.

 **.O.o.O.**

Nagisa contaba los días que les quedaban juntos y hacía planes para no perder ningún segundo del tiempo que les restaba. Campamento, noche estrellada e isla desierta se volvieron frases constantemente repetidas.

 **—¡Ahora tenemos dinero! Ya no tendremos que acampar, ni compartir tiendas.**

 **—En realidad, seguimos sin tener dinero. Solo somos estudiantes universitarios.**

 **—¡Haru no lo es! Él gana mucho dinero con sus competencias, ¿cierto, Haru-chan?**

 **—Nagisa. No seas tan maleducado. No puedes disponer de su dinero como si fuera tuyo.**

Nagisa se llevó una mano a la barbilla. No lo dijo, pero todos lo supieron: ya planearía algo para lograr el campamento, y no les quedó de otra más que suspirar cansados cuando lo vieron concentrarse en su celular. No despegó los ojos del aparato, por un buen rato.

 **—Me pregunto si Gou-kun y Sou-chan ya se habrán dado su primer beso.**

Rei se irguió hacia la derecha y asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Nagisa, con el fin de saber de qué exactamente estaba hablando. Al parecer, hacía rato había olvidado el tema del campamento y, de nuevo, espiaba los álbumes de fotos de Gou.

 **—Deja de husmear en el perfil de Kou** —murmuró Rei, consciente de que sería ignorado.

 **—Pero los primeros besos son tan lindos. ¿A caso no recuerdan el suyo? ¿Eh?** —ninguno le devolvió la sonrisa—. **¿Rei, quién fue tu primer beso?**

 **—Me rehúso a responder eso.**

 **—Vamos. Sé el de todos… solo no sé el tuyo.**

 **—¿El de todos? ¿También el de Nanase-sempai?** —Para ninguno pasó desapercibido la frase pérdida en esa pregunta: " _el asexual"_.

Nagisa asintió, entretenido.

— **Si lo piensas un poco podrías adivinarlo** —agregó, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada socarrona a Rei, quien desvió los ojos detectivescamente hacia Makoto. Nagisa soltó una risilla ante la suposición de Rei, después aclaró—. **Haru le dio su primer beso a una piscina. Se lanzó de panza, yo vi sus labios frunciéndose para darle el beso…**

Makoto se rio.

Rei vociferó diciendo que esa historia no tenía sentido, pero Haru asintió, y describió el azul de aquella piscina y estuvo a punto de explicar la sensación de besar el agua, a solicitud de Nagisa, pero Rei consideró que, siguiendo la lógica de Haru, cada vez que alguien bebiera agua, sería como darle un beso. Y eso no tenía sentido.

 **—Esto me recuerda la historia de amor con la cascada…**

 **—Ah, la cascada…**

 **—¡Haruka-sempai! ¡Tiene una cara muy extraña!**

 **—Sí, el primer beso de Haru y el mío son extraños—** murmuró Nagisa, hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios, inusitadamente, disgustado—. **Mis hermanas me obligaban a darle besos a sus muñecos… _iuk_.**

 **—Eso de ninguna forma puede ser considerado un primer beso…—** trató de aclarar, vanamente, Rei.

 **—En cambio, Makoto** —Nagisa continuó como si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido, además, miró de forma picarona a Makoto— **. Ese sí fue un primer beso. ¡Fue con Rin!**

Rei casi se atraganta.

 **—¿Él besó a Rin?** —dijo Rei en una exclamación sorprendida, que llamó la atención de quienes estaban cerca.

Una ancianita les sonrió e hizo un gesto amable con su mano, como alentándolos. Y todos imaginaron una versión femenina de Rin: no creían que la señora reaccionara de la misma forma si se enteraba de que Rin era un hombre.

Nagisa asintió. Lentamente, desechó la imagen mental de Rin como una mujer.

 **—Sí. Estábamos en el Iwatobi Swim Club, y habíamos decidido entrenar solo para el relevo** —explicó—. **El equipo de relevos femenino también estaba y… hablaban de besos. Rin nos contó que en su anterior escuela compitieron para ver quien conseguía su primer beso más rápido… Y, _como siempre_ , Haru y Rin compitieron. A mí no me dejaron participar, porque Rin dijo que yo era muy chico**—Nagisa se alzó de hombros, murmuró por lo bajo—. **Siempre he sido popular entre las chicas, y unas compañeras me habían pedido que practicara con ellas. Así que ya había besado a alguien antes…**

 **—Nagisa, no te desvíes.**

 **—Ah. Rei, qué impaciente. Te estoy contando mis hazañas. No me digas que solo te importan las de nuestros _sempais_** —dijo Nagisa, sin sentirse ofendido. Rei tan solo se acomodó las gafas, en un afán por ocultar su expresión ansiosa; los otros dos escuchaban atentamente, como si trataran de detectar un error en la narración de Nagisa—. **Entonces, Rin retó a Haru a conseguir un beso de Makoto.**

 **—¿Makoto-sempai, estuvo de acuerdo con eso?**

 **—No…—** dijo Makoto— **. No tenía ni idea. Pero solo éramos niños, eso no cuenta.**

 **—¡Sí cuenta! Haru y Rin compitieron para ver quien besaba a Makoto primero, ¿cierto, Haru-chan?**

 **—Ah…** —Makoto forzó un poco su memoria—. **Rin inventó que quien m-me besara primero, ganaría** —explicó, dado que Haru no diría nada—. **Pero...**

 **—¿Y M-Matsuoka, él lo hizo…?**

 **—¡Dile Rin, Rei! Pues, sí… Rin salió corriendo y besó a Makoto. Haru no tuvo oportunidad. Ni siquiera pudo despegar los pies del suelo.**

 **—¿Y qué pasó después?** —preguntó Rei.

 **—Rin besó a Makoto… y después yo traté de hacerlo, pero Rin no me dejó. También quería un beso de Mako-chan.**

 **—¿Pero por qué Rin hizo eso?**

 **—Porque sabía que yo no podría ganar** —respondió Haru **—. Nadie puede besar a su mejor amigo.**

Nagisa se quedó con las palabras en la boca, que murieron lentamente, al comprender el significado de aquellas palabras. Los bordes de la boca de Makoto bajaron, por un momento, pero nadie lo notó. Sin embargo, las palabras volvieron a salir de Nagisa, una vez que analizó la nueva información:

 **—¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes nunca se han besado?**

 **—Nunca** —respondió Haru.

— **¡Nagisa, no digas esas cosas en público! No es bien visto que dos hombres se besen…—** murmuró, atribulado, Rei **—. Dos hombres adultos besándose… Eso no está _bien_.**

 **—¿No está bien?** —preguntaron tanto Nagisa como Haru.

Rei se puso muy incómodo.

 **—¡N-no está bien! No es hermoso…**

 **—A mí me pareció muy bonito el beso entre Rin y Makoto.**

Los labios de Rei temblaron antes de responder:

 **—Si dos niños se besan en una competencia no importa, pero sí…**

 **—¡Rei-chan! No está bien competir por besos** —lo interrumpió Nagisa. Lo apuntó con el dedo índice—. **Además, Rin no tenía derecho a robarse el primer beso de Makoto.**

 **—¡Nagisa! Lo cuentas como si fuera una historia… romántica—** gimió Makoto— **. Yo nunca lo he considerado mi primer beso… No tiene ninguna importancia.**

 **—Pero Rin, de verdad, te estaba besando. Como se besan las parejas** —canturreó Nagisa. Makoto palideció y lo negó—. **Vamos, Mako-chan. Fue un beso de tres minutos. Todavía estarían besándose si el profesor Sasabe no te quita a Rin de encima.**

Makoto enrojeció.

 **—N-no… Eso no fue así.**

 **—Ya, déjalo, Nagisa** —intervino Haru.

 **—Haru-chan… sabes que es cierto. Rin no quería soltarlo.**

 **—¿Tres minutos?** —preguntó Rei.

 **—¡Ah!** —sonrió Nagisa, ante la pregunta, como si fuera una invitación para seguir hablando del beso—. **Ya sabes lo intenso que puede llegar a ser Rin.**

Rei enrojeció.

 **—¡Cambio de tema!** —pidió Makoto en un chillido agudo. No le gustaba recordar los dedos delgados de Rin presionando su pecho, menos los mordiscos en los labios que después sanaba pasándole una lengua inquieta y húmeda.

Nagisa se apiadó de Makoto, y cambió de tema, más o menos.

 **—Después, Rin-chan dijo que Makoto estaba hecho de contrarios. ¿Sabes por qué, Haru?**

 **—No**.

 **—Nagisa. Dame un segundo de paz** —suplicó Makoto.

— **Pero quiero saber qué quiso decir.**

Haru frunció el ceño: estuvo a punto de decir que si tanta era su curiosidad que lo llamara y le preguntara, pero Rei contestó.

 **—Se refiere a los músculos de Makoto-sempai que son duros, y sus labios… blandos.**

 **—¿Cómo sabes eso?** —preguntó con tanta frialdad Haru, que pareció una declaración de guerra.

Rei saltó, muy incómodo, y tartamudeó sílabas inentendibles.

 **—¡Solo lo supuse…! Makoto es fuerte, pero es delicado…**

 **—Rei-chan tiene razón—** soltó Nagisa, presionando su dedo contra el pecho de Makoto—. **Oh, es muy duro. Eres muy fuerte Mako-chan. Pero tus labios parecen tersos.**

 **—Ah. Nagisa, me haces daño.**

 **—Eso es porque desde niño ha entrenado sus músculos** —rumió Rei, por lo bajo.

 **—Por favor, dejen de hablar de mí.**

 **—¡Hablemos del primer beso de Rei-chan!**

Rei frunció el ceño. Los otros tres lo veían con cierto interés: tanto Makoto como Haru solo querían un cambio de tema. Pero él no podía cambiar el tema. Murmuró:

 **—Fue Rin.**

 **—¿Qué?—** vociferó Nagisa **—. ¿Rin te robó un beso?**

 **—Nagisa, ya deja ese tema** —pidió Haru.

 **—Pero ¿Nuestro Rinrin?** —ante las mejillas rojas de Rei, Nagisa tuvo una revelación. Se giró hacia Haru y lo miró cual detective investigador—. **¿Rin te ha besado?**

Haru ladeó la cabeza.

 **.O.o.O.**

El regreso a sus casas fue mucho más tranquilo y, sorpresivamente, Haru inició la conversación.

— **¿Estás seguro de que el campamento es una buena idea?** —preguntó, con la vista en el mar. Makoto sonrió, y asintió—. **¿El mar…?** —dejó la pregunta en el aire.

Los labios de Makoto se recogieron poco a poco, hasta que de la sonrisa no quedó nada. No esquivaría por más tiempo el tema. Haruka quería saber por qué Makoto dejó la natación. Y tendrían que hablarlo.

 **—He pensado much…** —murmuró, indeciso. Ambos esperaban la mayor confianza y sinceridad. Se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo que no había nada entre ellos que pudieran ocultar. La voz le raspó la garganta: la verdad era como una lija—. **He pensado que no pertenezco al agua. Mi estilo de nado _era_ agresivo. No me atrevía a mirar bajo el agua. Cuando nadaba, solía pensar en el cielo, en las nubes, en las estrellas. Cuando daba las brazadas, pensaba que debía huir… que debía huir del agua. **

**—Creí…** —interrumpió Haru. Él pensaba que la tierra no iba con Makoto, que Makoto pertenecía al agua… Él lo sintió en el agua. Makoto le confesó que al nadar juntos se sentía transportado al mar abierto. ¿Entonces? Su voz titubeó— **. Creí que te hacía feliz** — _nadar conmigo_ , no se atrevió a decirlo. Cambió de estrategia, a una menos dolorosa, más correcta— **. Hayato, el hermano de Kisumi** —apuntó— **, creí que te hacía feliz enseñarle a los niños a nadar _sin_ miedo.**

Makoto asintió.

Fue feliz al nadar al lado de Haru y sus amigos. De verdad, creía que si estaban todos juntos podrían llegar a cualquier parte, nadando. Le hacía feliz recordar todos los logros que alcanzaron _juntos_.

También recordaba la experiencia de enseñar a los niños, de cuidarlos y de ver sus avances… justo como sucedió con Haru: haberlo impulsado a nadar, ayudarlo con la técnica que más le gustara, verlo crecer… Fue feliz.

— **Empecé a sentir que no estaba siendo sincero conmigo mismo—** murmuró Makoto, incapaz de alzar la vista.

— **Makoto.**

 **—Haru…—** dijo, apretando los puños. Por un momento, ambos sintieron el bullir de sus sangres—. **Nadar solo tenía sentido si podía hacerlo a tu lado** —lo miró, ardientemente, y Haru entendió: _y ya no estás, ya no nado contigo_ —. **Nadar contigo siempre me hizo feliz.**

Haru sintió conmoción en su interior. Sintió abandono y furia. Sintió que Makoto no lo tomaba en cuenta… como si el hecho de que Makoto decidiera estudiar en Tokio y Haru encontrara interesante y liberador nadar en otro país fuera una cuestión de abandonarse.

Haru recordó el "haz lo que quieras" que soltó, enfadado, cuando Makoto le dijo que ya había encontrado un sueño. De aquel tiempo, le mortificaba su colosal egoísmo, al preocuparse solo por él mismo e ignorar que Makoto también debía tomar una decisión. Había dado por un hecho que la decisión de Makoto se acoplaría a la suya, no que su mejor amigo decidiría algo por su cuenta. Le dolía haberlo tratado de esa forma, como si Makoto, realmente, no tuviera una identidad propia.

¿Cuál era la identidad de Makoto: siempre comportarse como un correcto hermano mayor, sin derecho a equivocarse, a ser egoísta? Él no quería eso para Makoto. Pero, ¿por qué Makoto renunció a la natación? Él no era el tipo de persona que renunciaba. ¿A caso fue por él?

Haru pensó muchas cosas. Pensó muchas cosas que no debía decir nunca. Sin embargo, pronunció las peores palabras que pensó:

— **¿Estás seguro de que fuiste sincero contigo mismo cuando nadabas a mi lado?**

No podía precisar cuántas veces escuchó a Makoto decir que le hacía feliz nadar con él, que sin él la natación no tenía sentido. Y él creyó en esas palabras.

Por eso le costaba aceptar que Makoto renunciara a algo que lo hiciera feliz. Makoto era feliz por naturaleza; sin embargo, parecía haber disfrazado su felicidad bajo la felicidad de Haru. Como si la felicidad de Haru, el hecho de hacerlo sentir mejor, fuera suficiente para Makoto. Como si la felicidad de uno, bastara para los dos. Como si Makoto se negara a buscar su propia felicidad. Como si Makoto repitiera, cada vez que Haru necesitara oírlo, que nadar le hacía feliz, solo porque no se atrevía a ser sincero consigo mismo.

Como si un día, lejos de Haru, Makoto se hubiera dado cuenta de que abandonar a Haru fue su mejor decisión.

En los ojos verdes de Makoto tiritaba su alma. Apenas podía aceptar que su mejor amigo dudara de su honestidad. Sin embargo, su reacción fue paralizante. El tono de voz que usó Haru, lo hizo dudar… lo hizo dudar de su propio pasado y de sus propios pensamientos.

Haru no quería volver a oír su nombre pronunciado por la suave voz de su amigo. No quería soportar el riesgo de que Makoto le dijera que cuando le decía que nadar sin él no tendría sentido… eran solo palabras vacías.

Le dio la espalda y caminó hasta su casa. Al cruzar el puente, le pareció ver una bufanda roja flotando en el río.

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Son muchas cosas por comentar en este capítulo. Así que agradezco su lectura. Yo imagino a Rin robando besos a diestra y siniestra (¿?) En el misterio quedará si besó a Haru. Eso ni yo lo sé. Y Rin es una constante en todos los capítulos, pero no aparecerá -físicamente- en ningún momento. Y no puedo dejar de mencionar la homosexualidad. Les aseguro que Haru y Makoto no tienen problemas con ello, pero Rei, sí. Quería filosofar sobre eso. Y pelea entre Makoto y Haru (o algo así). Y tras de eso los gemelos pelean con Makoto, pero sin dejar de amarlo. Tengo miedo de hacer la historia exagerada, así que apreciaré sus comentarios al respecto :)

Vamos por la mitad de la historia. Ya se me acabaron los títulos sin sentido y repetidos: queda la segunda parte del "Mar Ahoga", después viene el "Oasis no existe" _-doble._ Y la sección final: "Un lugar donde él no esté" -parte única- y "No tiene sentido si tú no estás" -final-. No sé si todo lo que he escrito logrará caberme en esos capítulos. Pero creo que en el próximo capítulo ya habrá plena interacción HaruMako.

En fin, no los canso más. Les agradezco mucho su compañía, aún si es silenciosa. Espero haberlos entretenido.

Gracias a las personas que han comentado. Soy muy feliz al leer sus reviews, y sí: Makoto es bombero: así superó el conflicto interno del que hablaba Haru.

No más spoilers (¿?).

Nos vemos pronto

y mil gracias por leer

:)


	6. ii El mar ahoga

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No pudo ver la vista que vio aquella vez. (…)_

 _Por ahora, lo máximo que logró fue apenas sentir a Makoto_ ".

Haruka Nanase. High Speed 2 Capítulo 8 _Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Sexto Capítulo:**

 **El mar ahoga**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Haruka Nanase, acusó a Makoto de no ser honesto. Ni con él mismo, ni con sus amigos.

¿A caso tenía el derecho de tratarlo de esa forma? Cada vez que Haruka se hacía esa pregunta, sus cejas se juntaban y su respuesta era un contundente sí, que acentuaba con un movimiento de cabeza y con los puños apretados.

Tenía todo el derecho de cuestionar la honestidad de Makoto.

Makoto sabía lo mucho que le gustaba nadar a Haru. Por eso propuso el club de natación. Aprendieron a nadar juntos, entraron al club juntos, practicaron natación juntos, hicieron los mismos amigos y, cuando Rin les habló del relevo, nadaron juntos.

¿A caso Makoto no quería hacerlo? ¿Qué clase de persona hacía algo que no quería todos los días de su vida? ¿Le complacía engañar a sus amigos y engañarse a sí mismo?

Y si le daba miedo, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Y si no quería nadar, ¿por qué lo hacía?

¿Qué pensaba Makoto al clavarse en una piscina?

Obviamente, por la cabeza de Makoto no pasaba que debía aceptar la existencia del agua, ni que sus manos debían abrir una grieta para adentrar su cuerpo…

Pero Haru sabía...

Makoto sí sentía el agua, pero de una manera diferente. Makoto podía _ver_ la presencia oscura que yacía en las profundidades, Makoto podía _ver_ a la criatura oscura acechando. Esa era la _escena_ de Makoto. Una escena que Haru, Rin, Sousuke… habían visto, pero encontraron cómo superarla.

Makoto era agresivo cuando nadaba, como si quisiera huir del agua. Makoto era agresivo…

Haru se levantó de su cama, molesto. No quería que las palabras de Makoto se inmiscuyeran en su cabeza. Se negaba a aceptar que Makoto no pertenecía al agua, que quería huir del agua. Makoto no era agresivo, Makoto era... _otra palabra._

Haru, en el fondo, sabía que Makoto amaba nadar, por más que él quisiera ignorarlo.

 **.O.o.o.**

— **La vida de un nadador se puede truncar fácilmente, Haru** —murmuró Rin, pensativo…

Pensaba en su padre. Pensaba en Sousuke.

Los dos pensaban en Makoto.

Al sur del planeta, Rin Matsuoka soltó un suspiro, más parecido a un quejido. Le parecía extraño que Haru lo llamara, en la madrugada de un martes, después de días de ignorarlo completamente; sin embargo, al descubrir el motivo de la llamada se sorprendía aún más.

Jamás se imaginó que la amistad entre Haru y Makoto estuviera tan deteriorada. Había dado por un hecho que la incondicionalidad de Makoto era, bueno, _incondicional_ … aunque al parecer el tiempo y la distancia sí causaron mella. Ya sabía él que las amistades se podían debilitar por el paso del tiempo.

¿Cuántas veces llamó Haru a Makoto? ¿Cuántas veces hablaron en esos cuatro años? Que él mantuviera conversaciones casuales y más o menos frecuentes con Makoto y los demás no quería decir que Haru también les hablara. No podía entender cómo pasó por alto su distanciamiento. ¿Por qué no le pareció sospechoso que Makoto nunca le preguntara por Haru? ¿Por qué Haru, en esos cuatro años, solo mencionó una vez a Makoto y fue justo cuando le informó que iría a Iwatobi?

Rin tamborileó el dedo índice sobre la espalda del teléfono. Sabía que Haru estaba al otro lado porque, de vez en cuando, podía escuchar una suave respiración. Pero nadie esperaría que la conversación fuese muy fluida.

 **—Él no tenía el nivel para competir profesionalmente** —agregó Rin. Había silencios con Haru que eran desesperantes. Además, le costaba imaginar la distancia emocional entre Makoto y Haru, ellos hasta podían soñar lo mismo. No tenía sentido que Haru pensara que Makoto le mintió cuando los dos tenían la habilidad de _compartir_ sus sueños— **. Él nadaba porque quería estar contigo.**

 **—¿Quería?**

 **—Vamos, Haru. Todos pasamos por momentos así** —guardó silencio un instante, recordó la primera vez que vio a Makoto temblar de miedo. Él siempre había respetado a Makoto, había una gran fuerza en él, así que haber visto cómo perdía el control de su cuerpo en esa ocasión, causó una gran impresión en él, una que nunca podría olvidar. Pensó que si Haru lo hubiera visto en ese instante no dudaría jamás de los sentimientos de Makoto—. **El mar… Tienes que entender que superar un miedo es muy difícil. El mar es peligroso. Todos lo sabemos.**

 **—Cuando estaba conmigo…—** empezó Haru, sin embargo no continuó. Rin creyó que se estaba pasando el teléfono de oreja. Un segundo después, Haru retomó con una mejor idea—. **Cuando Rei estaba en peligro, a Makoto no le importó su miedo, ni su propio bienestar y se lanzó al mar.**

Rin asintió. Makoto podía ser un tonto miedoso, con un cuerpo que a veces le costaba manejar, pero era un tipo valiente y noble, como pocos. Haru debía agradecer por haber contado con la compañía de alguien como él, en vez de estarse preocupando.

Decidió ser más contundente con sus consejos o el desánimo de Haru podría continuar por varios días más. ¿Le había dicho que llevaba tres día sin ver a Makoto?

 **—Si Makoto ha tomado la decisión de** —a él también le dolía decirlo— **… de dejar la natación, es porque cree que es lo mejor, y porque sabe que así ya no te preocuparás por él.**

 **—Antes no estaba preocupado. Ahora lo estoy** —confesó Haru.

Rin alzó una ceja, perspicaz. El tono suave de la voz de Haru le hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago. La misma sensación cálida que lo afectó cuando hacía unas semanas Haru le comunicó que viajaría a Iwatobi –a pesar de la proximidad de un torneo- para hablar con Makoto. La forma en que pronunció Makoto le supo tan dulce, que a veces pensaba que sus amigos tenían razón al decir que él era un romántico. Chasqueó la lengua.

 **—Él está bien. No hay ningún motivo por el que preocuparse—** le dijo, con ánimo—. **Come bien, le va bien en la universidad, se ejercita, comparte con sus amigos y familia…**

 **—¿Sabías que cambió su carrera? Ya no estudia Ciencias del Deporte. No será entrenador.**

Oh.

El sueño de Makoto, Haru se lo había contado. Fue uno de los pocos momentos en que vio a Haru realmente feliz por alguien más.

¿Makoto abandonó su sueño? De pronto, sintió un poco de la frustración que afectaba a Haru. ¿De qué carajos hablaba él con Makoto, si tampoco sabía que cambió de carrera?

 **—Haru… sabes lo difícil que es escoger a los 17 años qué quieres hacer el resto de tu vida—** Trató de resaltar Rin, después de reflexionarlo un instante.

En esta oportunidad, y en realidad, en todas las que tenía, Rin siempre aprovechaba para decir lo contrario a lo que Haru pensaba. Haru tenía la _certeza_ de que Makoto estaba muy resuelto y seguro de su decisión cuando le explicó los motivos que tenía para ser entrenador, y, por ende, estudiar Ciencias del Deporte. Así que le costaba entender por qué había decidido abandonar ese sueño. Rin tampoco entendía.

¿A caso Makoto mintió? ¿No reflexionó lo suficiente su sueño, lo dijo por salir del aprieto? ¿Lo dijo para irse lejos de Haru?

— **Rin** —murmuró Haru, alargando el sonido de la i—. **¿Recuerdas el muro del que hablabas cuando fuiste a Australia?**

Rin frunció el ceño, preocupado. No dijo nada, porque sintió el calor en su vientre que auguraba un episodio colérico: tensó los músculos de sus hombros. No podría soportar si Haru estaba pasando un mal rato en su ciudad natal, justo como él vivió cuando llegó por primera vez a Australia. Sabía que Haru era una persona mucho más sensible de lo que parecía a simple vista y que podía afligirse con una gran facilidad, pero jamás se imaginó que mencionara el muro… ¿A caso Makoto y los demás lo estaban haciendo sentir fuera de lugar?

¿Haru estaba siendo ignorado, rechazado, se estaba quedando atrás? ¿Makoto lo estaba provocando?

 **—Y si… ¿Makoto también lo vivió en Tokio?** —inquirió Haru, con voz suave.

 **—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?**

 **—Makoto es un tipo bueno**. **Demasiado para su bien. Es de un pueblo rural, casero y consentido. Tokio es una _gran_ ciudad, y es solitaria. La universidad es difícil y él tiene nombre de mujer. Además, a veces es tan _idiota_.**

Rin no pudo evitar una risotada.

Haru se ofendió. Juntó las cejas y frunció los labios. ¿Qué cosa podría encontrar Rin graciosa? ¿Por qué la gente a su alrededor parecía tener un sentido del humor de lo más torcido?

 **—¿Temes que se hayan burlado de Makoto en la universidad? Habría que estar loco para reírse de un hombre de ese tamaño y además atlético.**

 **—Debí haber ido con él** —gruñó Haru, sin pensar.

Rin detuvo sus risas.

 **—No puedes cambiar tu decisión, Haru** —murmuró, sintiéndose mal de pronto.

Unos días antes de su graduación de secundaria, Rin había inventado una competencia contra Makoto para saber quién lograba convencer a Haru de si estudiaba en el extranjero o en Japón, competencia que, dígase de paso, nunca existió. Así que solo fue una tarde de Rin hablando de los beneficios de estudiar natación en Australia. Una tarde que se convirtió en semanas de Rin hablando de las oportunidades que tendrían en Australia hasta que, finalmente, Makoto los despidió con un abrazo afectuoso en el aeropuerto.

Hasta donde Rin sabía, Makoto nunca le propuso a Haru que lo acompañara a Tokio. Así que Haru no tuvo que tomar ninguna decisión. Y Makoto lo sabía: sabía perfectamente que Haru necesitaba un empujón, y dejó que fuera Rin quien empujara a Haru…

Rin frunció el ceño. Algo estaba mal en ese entonces…

Haru no se sintió mejor cuando colgó.

 **.O.o.O.**

Tanto Rei como Nagisa abrieron la boca, sorprendidos, cuando vieron a Haru y a Makoto llegar por el mismo camino, pero separados.

Makoto había excusado su presencia en dos tardes seguidas aludiendo que debía estudiar, Haru simplemente no les contestó el teléfono. Nagisa, desconfiado, decidió verificar la excusa de Makoto, por lo que le hizo una visita sorpresa y efectivamente lo encontró estudiando. Con Haru no tuvieron suerte. El muchacho no estaba en casa, y aunque lanzaron teorías sobre en cuál parte de la playa o en cuál gimnasio con piscina podría estar, decidieron seguir el consejo de Makoto de darle un poco de espacio.

Así que acordaron con más de cuarenta y ocho horas esta cena. Y estaba prohibido faltar.

 **—¿Están juntos o no?** —inquirió Rei, inclinado hacia Nagisa, mientras veía como sus dos _sempais_ se paraban en la entrada, sin volverse a ver.

— **No estoy seguro** —Nagisa les hizo un ademán con la mano. Inclusive, Haru y Makoto fueron guiados cada a uno por un mesero diferente. Una vez en su sitio, Nagisa preguntó—: **¿Están peleados? Parecen un viejo matrimonio con un mal día.**

 **—No digas tont…**

 **—No digas tont…**

Se callaron de pronto al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo para decir lo mismo. Haru ladeó la cabeza. Makoto la zarandeó levemente. Después, suavizó su semblante y le sonrió a Nagisa.

 **—Gracias por planear esta cena y disculpa por las molestias.**

 **—Te lo mereces, Mako-chan. Todos sabemos que has estado estudiando mucho. Y necesitas relajarte. Además, Haru debe probar la macarela que preparan aquí.**

Haru asintió, enérgico. Y estaba tan inmerso en su plato de macarela que poca atención prestaba a las risas de los otros. Hasta se olvidaba de que tenía tres días de no hablarle a Makoto.

 **—¡Ah, Makoto!, ¿te acuerdas esas vacaciones que estuviste deprimido? No querías salir de casa y nada de lo que hacíamos te alegraba. Esas fueron unas vacaciones tristes** —exclamó Nagisa, con un suspiro—. **Y todo porque creías que te expulsarían de la universidad y serías una vergüenza para tu familia y un mal ejemplo para tus hermanos.**

 **—Esa historia es vergonzosa, Nagisa** —chilló Makoto, la punta de sus orejas se coloreó de rojo.

 **—¡Es una historia muy divertida! Parecía que ibas a llorar en cualquier momento.**

Rei asintió.

 **—Makoto-sempai, cualquier persona que hubiera estado en su misma situación, habría llorado. Así que no se preocupe si lo hizo.**

 **—¿Cuál situación?** —preguntó Haru.

 **—¿No sabes, Haru-chan?** —ronroneó Nagisa, con picardía.

 **—Creo que debemos pedir la cuenta** —trató de desviar la atención Makoto.

 **—No parece que Makoto quiera que Haru conozca esa historia** —le murmuró por lo bajo Rei a Nagisa, aunque fue perfectamente audible para los otros. Makoto se recogió avergonzado; Haru hizo una mueca apática.

 **—Es una historia muy heroica** —replicó Nagisa, desestimando los codazos de Rei y la mirada de –casi- súplica de Makoto—. **No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Mako-chan. A todos nos enorgullece que seas bombero.**

 **—¿Bombero?—** repitió Haru, y sintió que el fuego era lo más opuesto al agua que pudiera existir en el mundo.

 **—Eh. Sí** —respondió Makoto, rascándose la nuca.

 **—Pero su universidad estuvo a punto de retirarle la beca por considerar que trabajar de bombero era una actividad demasiado riesgosa para un estudiante becado deportivamente. ¡No sé cómo logra estar en el cuerpo de bomberos y en la universidad! ¿Los bomberos no deben trabajar 24/7?**

 **—Sin duda el físico de Makoto…**

El fuego destruía el agua. O el agua destruía al fuego. Haru ya no sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo, pero recordó su infancia, la infancia que compartió con Makoto, sus juegos tontos, sus dibujos y a Makoto de cuatro años, de cinco, de siete, de ocho, de diez años, corriendo con una manguera en el patio de su casa, con una gran sonrisa mientras salvaba a Haru de un incendio -cada año- más voraz.

Makoto miró a Haru de reojo con algo de culpa, como si temiera que él reprobara su decisión. Sus miedos tan claros como el agua en el verde de sus ojos.

La expresión de Makoto contrastaba con la imagen que Haru atesoraba en sus recuerdos. El Makoto niño, que reía divertido y cuyos ojos brillaban mientras giraba rodeado de agua, estaba muy lejos del labio mordido y las cejas caídas que moldeaban el rostro del Makoto adulto. Entonces, Haru tuvo una revelación. Makoto no le mintió.

Makoto era desinteresado y bondadoso, pero también era inteligente, perseverante, calculador y muy lógico. Tan lógico que habría considerado como premisas válidas que su miedo al agua, a ahogarse, a que algo lo atrapara, a perder a alguien que quería, eran razones suficientes para decidir que no debía nadar.

No era un asunto de sinceridad, era un asunto de Makoto, creando un escenario, que le permitiera sobrellevar la ausencia de Haru. Era Makoto viviendo un mundo en el que Haru no estaba. Era Makoto preguntándose si podía estar bien aunque Haru no estuviera. Era Makoto evadiendo el agua… porque Haru no estaba a su lado.

Porque Haruka Nanase no podía dudar de las palabras de Makoto cuando le dijo que no tenía sentido si no era con él. Así que cuando Haru se marchó a Australia, Makoto sumó sus miedos y decidió enfrentarlos de _otra_ forma.

Mientras estaba con Haru, Makoto podía enfrentar sus miedos directamente. Se atrevía a nadar. Se atrevía a hundir su rostro en el agua. Porque Haru estaba con él. Y con Haru a su lado, nadar adquiría sentido y él se sentía con la fuerza de un animal marino…

Cuando Haru ya no estuvo, Makoto decidió enfrentar sus miedos de forma indirecta: se convirtió en bombero. Ya no tenía a un muchacho caprichoso y obsesivo con el agua al cual cuidar y admirar, así que cuidaría a personas desconocidas y aprovecharía la fuerza del agua para salvar.

Un agradable calor tomó el cuerpo de Haru, y la opresión que sentía en el pecho desapareció. Se sintió orgulloso y feliz. Makoto se las ingenió para enfrentar sus miedos. De la misma forma, que Makoto se las ingenió para buscar un sueño hacía años. No importaba que él no estuviera en ninguna de las dos decisiones. Importaba que, por ese instante, esa decisión hiciera feliz a Makoto.

Así que la próxima vez que Makoto lo mirara escurridizamente, tratando de conocer su reacción ante la noticia, Haru le sonreiría.

La sonrisa que le devolvió Makoto le hizo sentir que debía hacer más para hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

 **—Mako-chan, dime, ¿lloraste, aunque sea un poquito? ¡Estuvieron a punto de echarte de las dos cosas! Habría sido muy tierno verte llorando. Pero ya no eres nada tierno, Mako. Deberías hacer un calendario sexy, como hacen en América.**

 **—¡Nagisa!**

 **.O.o.O.**

— **Haru** —murmuró Makoto, mientras caminaban de regreso a sus casas. Haru no apartó sus ojos del océano—. **En Australia se puede nadar en el mar todo el año, ¿cierto?—** Haru suspiró. ¿Por qué aún podía intuir qué pensaba?—. **Además, puedes entrenar en el Centro Acuático Internacional. Tienes toda el agua que quieras…**

Haru lo miró de reojo, con frialdad: la última frase fue amarga. Haru le dijo "agua no es todo lo que quiero". Makoto no sonrió. Haru tampoco.

 **—Tengo una beca deportiva** —retomó Makoto, veinte pasos después.

— **Ya sé** —dijo Haru, con pesadez, pero se refería al primer año de universidad de Makoto—. **La tenías para estudiar Ciencias del Deporte. Irías al equipo de natación. Eso me dijiste.**

 **—No fue difícil cambiar de actividad deportiva** —murmuró Makoto, recordando que su estatura convenció fácilmente a su entrenador de baloncesto, así como el tropel de alabanzas de Kisumi, quien era un novato con suficiente talento para impresionar a los superiores—. **Además, pasaba demasiado tiempo en el agua. Siempre andaba cargando ropa mojada** —agregó—. **Estudio Ecología Marina, y podemos entrar al agua…**

Haru sintió que el lazo entre él y Makoto se restableció.

Así de sencillo, como de sencilla era su amistad.

Los dos sabían que la forma de nadar de Makoto era el _backstroke:_ una forma de natación en la que no se sentía como si estuviera huyendo. Sino que se sentía aerodinámico, aun sin ver el agua, sin ver el camino, al extender sus brazos, se sentía capaz de dominar el agua, se sentía capaz de sentirla. Como si fuera un mamífero acuático.

Porque el estilo de espalda también era el estilo libre.

Los dos sabían que ser capaz de nadar sintiéndose pleno y satisfecho era lo que significa la libertad. Entonces, nadaban, con la firme convicción, de que no debían huir y que podrían llegar hasta donde quisieran. Porque los dos nadaban _freestyle._

 **—Haru… yo… sobre lo que me preguntaste…**

 **—Makoto. Lo siento** —lo interrumpió Haru—. **No debí decir eso** —se regañó mentalmente por no haber iniciado él la conversación con una disculpa. Había tardado demasiado en disculparse.

Makoto sonrió levemente.

 **—Guardo con mucho cariño el tiempo que nadé contigo, que nadé con mis amigos.**

Haru asintió. ¿Por qué se mortificaba pensando que no era cierto? ¿A caso la calidez que la mirada de Makoto le transmitía no quería decir que sus palabras y sentimientos eran sinceros, que siempre lo fueron?

Además, estudiaba ecología marina…

Ecología marina era como decir "Makoto y Haruka", porque Makoto era el mar y Haruka era lo que habitaba el mar.

Estudiar ecología marina era como estudiar a Haru, ¿no?

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Este capítulo me costó mucho. Siendo sincera, pienso que me lancé demasiado pronto al fandom de Free!, que debí iniciar con OneShots para conocer mejor a los personajes y establecer mejores ideas. En mis fics de Harry Potter y Naruto suelo manejar la misma línea argumentativa -y digamos, que tengo muy claro el universo en que se desarrollan las historias, pero con Free! aun hay muchos asuntos que no tengo claros (por ejemplo, ¿RinRei o ReiGisa?, ¿Haru estudia algo o solo nada?); por supuesto influye que la serie no haya terminado (por suerte), pero me hago enredos. *Siempre hago enredos*.

Además, hay tanto que quiero contar. Y hay tanto que necesito saber. No sé si podré definir bien cuáles ideas son parte de este fic y cuáles no.

En fin, habrá dos capítulos más. El HaruMako está por empezar. Y habrá algún que otro episodio más de friendzone. En el próximo, Haru hará otras reflexiones _importantes_ sobre Makoto y habrán más explicaciones sobre las decisiones que ha tomado Makoto, así que el abandono de la natación aun no se acaba. Aun me queda un gran-gran asunto por tratar y que está relacionado con los delfines. Investigué tanto las universidades de Tokio que casi consigo una beca para estudiar allá, haha-claroqueno,perosevalesoñarunu.

Perdón por los drabbles de notas de autor. Les agradezco su lectura de todo corazón. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Soy muy feliz de leer sus reviews y es genial que se tomen el tiempo para expresar su opinión, la aprecio mucho.

Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y no olviden dejar review n_ñ

Nos vemos pronto

y mil gracias por leer

:)


	7. i En el mar matan

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—Cuando sacamos a Nanase del río, estabas temblando, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué dices? No puedo recordar bien, todo parece como un sueño.

Rin nunca antes había visto a alguien que estuviera tan aterrado como Makoto.

La imagen caló profundo en su corazón".

Rin Matsouka y Makoto Tachibana. High Speed 1 Capítulo _2_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Sétimo Capítulo:**

 **En el mar matan**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Haru, desde la comodidad de su cama, miró acusador a Makoto, como riñéndolo por haberlo despertado. En las puntas de las orejas de un descubierto _in fraganti_ Makoto se acumuló la sangre; si bien, no se había atrevido a entrar a la habitación, fue obvio hasta para el somnoliento de Haru, que Makoto llevaba un _indeterminado_ rato observándolo dormir desde el umbral de la puerta. Observándolo con demasiadas ansias.

— **Lo siento** —no pensó que su mirada fuera tan insistente como para despertarlo **—. ¿Te sientes bien?** —porque no era normal encontrar a Haru a esas horas aun en la cama. Mínimo debería estar –hecho una pasa- en la bañera.

Haru se sentó, apenas moviendo las sábanas. Al poner los pies en el suelo, dijo:

 **—No salí a entrenar.**

 **—Oh—** la boca de Makoto se redondeó—. **Puedes conseguir una máquina de ejercicio estacionaria. Así no sería necesario que salgas todas las madrugadas.**

Haru no dijo nada. No quería que el estilo tradicional de su casa en Iwatobi de pronto se pareciera más al apartamento de Rin, con diversas máquinas de ejercicio.

 **—Tomaré un baño** —dijo Haru, poniéndose en pie, y miró a Makoto a los ojos, quien no se atrevió a señalar que ya era muy tarde para eso, sino que bajó el rostro, un tanto acalorado, y dio un paso hacia atrás, para que Haru pasara y lo siguió silencioso hasta el piso de abajo.

Al mirarse en el espejo del baño, Haru notó su ropa. Llevaba puesta una camisa de Makoto, y supo que no era calor lo que percibió en Makoto: era una simpatía placentera que lo avergonzó. Hasta a él le sorprendía que esa camisa estuviera en buenas condiciones. También notó la sonrisa que decoraba su propio rostro.

Había soñado con Makoto. A las cuatro de la mañana desestimó la alarma de su celular, una cosa extraordinaria, y decidió soñar, con Makoto, por más tiempo. Descubrió, con agradable placer, que soñar con Makoto le relajaba tanto como nadar en el mar, como salir a entrenar. Después de todo, había tenido el extraño sueño en que Makoto era el mar.

Escuchó la campanilla del timbre y las voces de Nagisa y Rei en la entrada. Makoto los atendió.

 **.O.O.o.**

Mientras terminaba de beber su agua, Haru percibió que la reunión-almuerzo estaba resultando demasiado silenciosa. A su parecer, de la nada, Nagisa sacó un cuadernito en el que había enterrado la cabeza mientras anotaba y la conversación entre Rei y Makoto no alcanzaba decibeles molestos.

Rei captó lo que llamaba la atención de Haru, y preguntó:

 **—¿Qué tanto haces, Nagisa?**

 **—Ideas para el programa.**

Rei no pudo preguntar qué clase de ideas, porque Nagisa se adelantó y con un tonito entre ofendido y arrogante, les recordó que ni él ni Haru habían querido ir a la salida del fin de semana. Rei _volvió_ a jurar que tuvo que viajar a casa de un familiar de urgencia, pero Nagisa _volvió_ a recordarles que fue la noche más entretenida que había tenido en _muchos_ años todo gracias a Makoto y Kisumi.

Makoto, amable, al notar los apuros de Rei por disculparse, le pidió a Nagisa qué les contara de sus ideas.

 **—Escribo sobre la palabra _Free_ de Haru-chan**—explicó con mucha solemnidad, y a todos les pareció bien. Nagisa tomó la pose de la profesora Miho Amakata antes de soltar alguna frasecilla y agregó: — **En la lápida de un famoso escritor griego se puede leer "No espero nada, no temo nada, soy libre".**

Rei fue el primero en reaccionar. A los otros dos, abarrotados de recuerdos de la profesora y sus confusas frases, les pareció tremendamente fuera de lugar que Nagisa la remedara.

 **—¿A caso estás diciendo que Haru será libre hasta que muera? ¿O que es una persona sin ambiciones ni temores?**

Nagisa lo ignoró.

— **Para ti, Haruka Nanase, ¿qué significa ser libre?** —preguntó con su habilidad de entrevistador de políticos de la Casa Blanca. Haru, en primer lugar, apuntó mentalmente que los ojos de Nagisa seguían siendo muy grandes y redondos, y, en segundo lugar, no dijo nada—. **Kiss-kiss me ha hecho pensar en el significado de ser libre** —murmuró Nagisa, alzándose levemente de hombros y con la vista en sus notas.

 **—¿Kiss-kiss?** —repitió Haru, con lo que sorprendió a todos por ignorar la pregunta sobre _free_.

Nagisa asintió.

 **—Kisumi se comportó mejor la otra noche. Así que ahora es Kiss-Kiss** —respondió con simpleza.

 **—¿Kisumi habló de mí?**

De nuevo, Rei, Makoto y Nagisa parpadearon sorprendidos. Haru seguía ignorando la pregunta y hablaba de Kisumi. No tenía sentido.

— **Sí** —respondió Nagisa—. **Haru-chan habla de la libertad cuando habla de nadar—** Nagisa se llevó el lapicero a la boca, pensativo—. **Kisumi dijo que hacer bien las cosas que siempre haces bien es lo que significa la libertad para ti, Haru. Por eso, cuando no puedes nadar bien, dices que no estás siendo libre. Por eso, como no sabes nadar otros estilos, dices que solo nadas _crawl_. Sus palabras me confundieron y, ahora, ya no entiendo a qué te refieres cuando dices que solo nadas _freestyle_** —suspiró—. **Kisumi sigue sin estar de acuerdo con ese nombre para el programa de radio.**

 **—Ya entiendo** —fue lo que dijo Haru.

Nagisa sonrió débilmente, como sintiéndose culpable por dudar del nombre que había elegido en honor a Haru, mientras que Makoto y Rei se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Makoto se aclaró la garganta:

— ** _Free_ es la manera en que haces las cosas—** explicó. Haru lo miró de reojo, pero asintió—. **El epitafio tiene razón: no esperas nada, no temes nada, eres libre.**

Nagisa y Rei asintieron, contemplativos, pero no les duró mucho, porque una vez más, Haru los sorprendió hablando de algo totalmente distinto a lo que cualquiera creería –en especial sus mejores amigos- era su tema favorito.

 **—Kisumi no está interesado en el nombre del programa** —le dijo, con tranquilidad, porque él fue compañero de Kisumi tres años y lo conocía bien—. **Solo quiere hablar contigo de algo que te importa.**

Nagisa lo miró sorprendido por un instante, pero al siguiente selló sus labios en una línea delgada, sin su usual alegre curva. Rei, por tercera vez, se preguntó qué estaba pasando.

 **—¿A qué se refiere con eso?**

Haru no se tomó la molestia de responder con palabras, sino que sonrió y por el resto del día la pequeña sonrisa no desapareció. Rei miró de reojo a Makoto y notó que el muchacho, que miraba a Haru con atención y con un gesto entre concentrado y confundido, también tenía problemas para interpretarlo.

Por la cabeza de Rei en ningún momento pasó que Haru se alegraba del interés que Kisumi había mostrado en Nagisa: con este giro, lo más probable era que ahora dejara en paz a Makoto.

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru se sentía cómodo con la presencia de Aki Yazaki, antigua compañera de primaria, así que fue agradable haberse cruzado con ella casualmente mientras hacía algunas compras y no le importó caminar juntos hacia la estación de trenes.

 **—¿Todavía pintas, Haru?** —le preguntó ella, acomodándose su bufanda. Haru asintió y recordó que Rin le había tomado algunas fotografías a sus dibujos para enviárselos a sus padres. Sin pensarlo mucho se los mostró—. **¿Son realmente dibujos?—** preguntó sorprendida, con un deje de admiración en su voz. Haruka era realmente talentoso—. **¿Puedo?** —pidió permiso para ver más fotografías. Rin era un obsesivo con el orden así que a Haru no le importó: en ese álbum solo había imágenes de sus dibujos—. **Te gustan los dientes de león** —concluyó Zaki, con una sonrisa, después de varios minutos de silencio contemplativo que Haru disfrutó— **. Incluso los dibujas sin pétalos.**

Haru no dijo nada. No hacía falta, conocía bien a Zaki. La mujer se encargaría de hablar todo lo que él no decía. Con un sincero "gracias, eres muy talentoso", ella le devolvió el celular, y continuó hablando.

 **—Recuerdo cuando estudiamos los dientes de león en clase. Su nombre me impresionó mucho, porque parecen frágiles, que se dejan llevar por el viento, como si no tuvieran mente propia o no pudieran decidir a donde quieren ir por sí mismos** —sonrió un poquito, sintiéndose algo infantil al darle cualidades humanas a una planta **—. Sin embargo, son plantas perennes. Tienen raíces muy fuertes, y resisten ser pisados… resisten hasta el invierno. Son más fuertes de lo que parecen.**

 **—Tienen una obstinada vitalidad** —agregó Haru, con lo que logró pintar una sonrisa en el rostro de Aki.

 **—¡Sí! Tus dibujos me dan esa impresión. Una obstinada vitalidad** —repitió, sus manos se enrollaron en su bufanda, y le sonrió agradecida—. **Oye, ¿Rin no solía decir algo parecido de Makoto?** —se llevó una mano a la barbilla y sonrió—. **Decía que Makoto nadaba con todas sus fuerzas. Eso es una obstinada vitalidad, ¿no te parece? Por cierto, hace poco me topé a Makoto en Tokio…**

Desde la secundaria baja, Haru pensaba que los dientes de león se parecían Makoto, así que avergonzado, desvió la mirada, y al hacerlo se encontró a Nagisa. Aki tomó el mismo tren que Nagisa, y lo último que supo Haru de los dos es que Nagisa la había invitado a reunirse con ellos.

 **.O.o.O.**

En casa de Makoto, el cuadernillo de Nagisa fue muy útil, pues resultó que además de ser el lugar donde apuntaba sus ideas para el show de Free!Talking, también llevaba los planes para el campamento en las islas.

 **—Tenemos que coordinar esto lo más pronto posible. Sus vacaciones están a punto de acabar.**

 **—Quedan al menos dos semanas.**

 **—¡A punto de acabar! Denme su dinero** —Nagisa extendió su mano hacia Rei, quien con cierto recelo, obligó a Nagisa a llevar una contabilidad seria y entregó su cuota. Haru no puso tanta resistencia.

 **—¡Makoto es pobre!** —exclamó Ran, mientras abrazaba a su hermano que revisaba _desesperado_ en su billetera.

 **—Esta vez no aceptaremos los utensilios de campamento como tu contribución, Mako-chan** —le dijo Nagisa con la seriedad de un cobrador de la mafia.

— **Nagisa, no seas maleducado. Pero es cierto** —murmuró Rei, revisando la lista de gastos que Nagisa había hecho **—**. **Tenemos que cubrir la cuota**

 **—Yo pagaré la parte de Makoto.**

 **—No, Haru, espera. Yo puedo pagar. Déjame revisar…** —Makoto se levantó y metió la cabeza en su armario, mientras sus hermanos se reían.

 **—¿Puedes pagar mi parte también?** —pidió Nagisa a Haru.

 **—No.**

 **—Nagisa, no seas irrespetuoso.**

 **—** **Ah. Haru, yo pensaba comprarte macarela.**

 **—Si puedes pagar por macarela, puedes pagar tu parte. Así que no molestes a Haruka-sempai.**

— **Makoto** —chilló Nagisa, ignorando a Rei—, **te ves muy tonto buscando moneditas. Si no tienes dinero, consíguete un trabajo. ¡Yo tengo dos!**

 **—Tengo un trabajo, Nagisa** —murmuró Makoto, entre dientes, mientras buscaba en los bolsillos del último abrigo del armario.

 **—Entonces, ¿qué haces con tu dinero?**

 **—Se lo da a los delfines** —exclamaron los gemelos, animados—. **Se necesita mucho dinero para liberar a los delfines y desmantelar los acuarios.**

 **—Ran, Ren—** dijo Makoto, dejando de lado su búsqueda –infructuosa- de dinero y mirando a sus hermanos, un poco alterado—. **No vamos a desmantelar ningún acuario. Si lo dicen así, harán que mamá y papá se preocupen.**

 **—Pero los acuarios tienen delfines atrapados. ¡Hay que desmantelarlos! ¡No a la industria del cautiverio! ¡No a la captura de cetáceos!**

Makoto no pudo evitar un gesto de orgullo, que animó a sus hermanos a exclamar con más fuerza sus proclamas. Sin embargo, por la salud mental de los señores Tachibana que se preocupaban por las amenazas que solían recibir los activistas ambientales, dijo:

 **—Ni ustedes ni yo desmantelaremos ningún acuario, ¿está bien? Además, nunca hay que recurrir a la violencia.**

Makoto dio un breve discurso que sus hermanos pequeños escucharon con atención, mientras Nagisa hacía unos nuevos cálculos, que Rei revisó.

 **—La cuota de Makoto la repartiremos entre nosotros** —explicó Nagisa.

 **—Dije que yo pagaría—** apuntó Haru.

 **—Yo puedo pagarlo—** gimió Makoto.

 **—Mako-chan—** lo llamó Nagisa con tono comprensivo—. **Está bien que dones tu dinero a "Dolphins as they should be: _Free_ , in the open ocean". **

Ren y Ran aplaudieron al escuchar todo el nombre de la organización ambientalista en la cual Makoto participaba; ellos solían acortarla a "Liberen a los delfines", pues siempre olvidaban el nombre. Rei se sintió orgulloso de que Nagisa recordara el nombre, y apreció con mayor claridad por qué el muchacho tenía un show tan popular: su memoria era excelente, mal aprovechada para temas académicos.

 **—Nagisa** —murmuró Makoto, sonrió levemente, enternecido. También le sonrió a Haru—. **Gracias, Haru-chan. Es muy amable de tu parte.**

Haru, al ver la sonrisa de Makoto, sintió una honda felicidad. Como si un tallo verde, tierno y fresco hubiese brotado en su interior. La imagen de Makoto siendo abrazado por su hermana menor a escasos centímetros de él le recordó al pequeño Makoto que quería ser bombero, al Makoto de la secundaria similar a los dientes de león y al Makoto adulto capaz de entender la _libertad_ de los delfines.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—¡Vaya! No sabía que se habían encontrado con Rin. Me alegra mucho que hayan podido volver a nadar juntos** —sonrió Zaki. Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en Rei—. **Fue muy noble lo que hizo, Riugazaki-san.**

Nagisa y Rei se encargaron de poner al tanto de sus vidas y de las de sus amigos a Zaki, cuya simpatía resultaba muy agradable para todos. Al final de la tarde, cuando estaban ya algo cansados de hablar, la muchacha se sentó cerca de Makoto para una conversación más íntima.

 **—¿Y cómo está Rin?** —le preguntó de forma más informal—. **¿Le va bien con la natación?**

Makoto asintió y le habló de Rin por varios minutos. Haru prestó atención y confirmó que las noticias que Makoto tenía de Rin eran ciertas, sin las dosis de exageración de Nagisa y sus programas de radio.

 **—Debe ser duro estar lejos.**

 **—Hablamos a menudo.**

 **—Pero no es lo mismo** —dijo ella—. **Deben haber momentos que quieres estar cerca de él.**

 **—Oh, sí. Tienes razón** —dijo Makoto, con una sonrisa. Zaki le sonrió comprensiva.

Los otros tres hombres detectaron un guiño que a Makoto se le escapó por completo. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

 **—Debes estar ansioso por verlo, y debe ser agradable que Haru te traiga noticias de él.**

 **—Haru no es una persona que hable mucho** — murmuró Makoto, con una sonrisa, un tanto apenada, mirando de reojo a Haru.

 **—Makoto, disculpa mi pregunta** —le sonrió débilmente Aki— **, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin verlo?**

 **—Cuatro años.**

 **—¿Cuatro? Oh, Rin también se fue cuatro años a Australia cuando estábamos en secundaria. Lo has esperado mucho.**

 **—Sí, eso parece—** dijo Makoto.

 **—Zaki-kun—** se vio obligado a intervenir Nagisa—. **Makoto y Rin no son pareja. _Nunca_ lo han sido.**

 **—¿Eh? ¿No?** —miró a los otros tres hombres y su rostro enrojeció a niveles insospechables—. **Lo siento mucho, Makoto. ¡Creí… yo creí!**

 **—Tranquila, Aki—** le dijo Makoto, sin sentirse avergonzado, entendiendo de pronto por qué le preguntaba solo a él de Rin.

 **—¡No quería hacer ninguna implicación! Solo recordé que… Solían llevarse muy bien en el club de natación, además una vez se besaron en frente de todos** **—** Nagisa soltó una risita. Rei se puso colorado **—,** **y tus hermanos… los nombres de tus hermanos los escogiste por Rin, ¿no? Además, el otro día me hablaste de él… Creí… yo creí… ¡Siempre pensé que Rin te gustaba!**

Makoto usó sus manos para negar, mientras sonreía cortésmente.

Nagisa pestañeó.

 **—¿Rin? Todos pensamos que a Makoto le gusta Haru** —dijo Nagisa, sin inmutarse por la presencia de dos de los aludidos.

 **—¡Nagisa! No digas eso en público.**

 **—Pero es que Makoto y Haru son mejores amigos, así que no—** reflexionó Zaki, se giró hacia Makoto—. **Creí que eras pareja de Rin… Lo siento.**

 **—No te preocupes. Supongo que es una apreciación válida…**

Haru miró directamente a Makoto. ¿Era una apreciación válida, exactamente, qué: confundir las atenciones de Makoto para Rin con amor… o creer que lo único que había entre Haru y Makoto era amistad?

 **—En fin, Makoto no es capaz de decidir a quién escogería como novio, si fuera chica** —agregó Nagisa.

Aki agradeció el comentario chistoso y que Nagisa le contara la historia de un lejano almuerzo en la azotea de su colegio cuando una conversación sobre almuerzos terminó en Nagisa tratando de averiguar a cuál preferirían como novio.

 **—¿Y ahora a quién escogerían?** —preguntó Zaki, riendo.

 **—Yo… ¡no escogería a Rei-chan!**

 **—¡Yo sigo pensando que soy la mejor opción! Saldría conmigo mismo.**

Zaki rio. Se giró hacia Haru:

 **—¿Haru, con quién saldrías?**

 **—Con Makoto.**

 **—Haru-chan. ¡Mi promesa de macarela sigue en pie!**

 **—Todas las decisiones de Haruka-sempai giran alrededor de la macarela** —murmuró Rei, negando con la cabeza, casi con desolación.

 **—¿Y tú, Zaki-kun, a quién escogerías?**

Zaki hizo una mueca pensativa.

— **¡A ninguno! Definitivamente. No me gusta el pescado, así que ni siquiera podría salir a cenar con Haru, y ustedes dos, son buenos chicos, pero son muy jóvenes para mí**.

 **—¿Y Makoto?**

 **—Pues, no puedo imaginarlo. Como Makoto es _gay_.**

 **—Es un ejercicio mental** —exclamó Nagisa y se rio con Makoto y Zaki, pero Rei y Haru se quedaron serios.

De repente, la ágil mente de Haru empezó a atar cabos. Makoto hablaba mucho, y él –créanlo posible o no- siempre lo escuchaba, aunque propiamente no le importara lo que decía. Así que la información estaba en su cabeza, solo debía armarla.

Makoto le había dicho hacía unos días que Zaki le mandó una postal para su cumpleaños, lo cual no tenía sentido porque Zaki no lo había hecho antes. Después descubrió que Zaki y Makoto se habían cruzado casualmente en Tokio, unos días antes del cumpleaños de Makoto, razón por la cual ella tuvo la idea de enviarle la carta.

Zaki sabía que Makoto tenía amigos en Australia, y, _de alguna forma,_ Zaki se hizo la idea de que Makoto estaba enamorado de alguien que estaba en Australia… Y dado que era imposible que Rin y Makoto fueran pareja o tuvieran algún tipo de relación romántica, todo apuntaba a que Makoto habló de Haru… de alguna forma _romántica._ Makoto le habló a Zaki de Haru, aunque no mencionara el nombre.

Sin embargo, Zaki descartó a Haru como pareja de Makoto. Los veía simplemente como mejores amigos y no fue capaz de imaginarlos juntos.

 **—¿Por qué dice que Makoto-sempai es homosexual?** —preguntó Rei.

— **Rei** —el primero en reaccionar, como solía suceder fue el mismo Makoto **—. No te preocupes. No pasa nada.**

Ninguno de los tres pudo saber que Rei temía que fuera tan sencillo para el resto de las personas determinar la orientación sexual de una persona. El muchacho hizo un gesto levemente consternado, tampoco quería parecer maleducado con el recién descubierto gusto de Makoto por los hombres.

 **—Soy tan entrometida** —murmuró para sí misma Zaki—. **No debí decirlo. Lo siento. Es solo que conozco a Makoto desde hace mucho y me sentí en confianza.**

 **—¡Estamos en confianza!** —saltó Nagisa—. **_Todos_** —miró a Rei, casi amenazante, queriendo que le cubriera la mentira— **, sabemos que a Mako-chan le gustan los chicos.**

Rei se aclaró la garganta.

— **Por supuesto que sé _eso_** —dijo, acomodándose las gafas— **. Mi pregunta pretendía descubrir cómo una persona a la que Makoto ve tan poco lo sabe.**

 **—Makoto me dijo** —exclamó Zaki **—, nos encontramos hace poco en Tokio y… oh** —su boca se redondeó al momento de la revelación, sus ojos fijos en Haru. Hacía unas semanas, Makoto le había hablado de Haru, no de Rin, como ella había creído—. **Makoto** —susurró—, **lo siento tanto.**

Él era capaz de sonreír, cálidamente, a pesar de las circunstancias.

 **—No te disculpes, Zaki-kun** —le dijo Nagisa— **. Asunto olvidado.**

 **—Bueno. Pero si Makoto quiere ser discreto, debería dejar de visitar bares gays en Tokio** —trató de aligerar Aki, con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza—. **Lo encontré saliendo de uno.**

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron explicaciones, entre acaloradas y apenadas, de Makoto diciendo que había estado en el mentado bar gay por un incendio menor que debió atender. Nagisa no le creía. Nadie le creía.

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Ah, sí. Makoto es gay, por si alguien tenía dudas. Y el bar es el que todos conocemos en FutureFish. Y no sé por qué tanta insinuación Makorin, cuando debería estar escribiendo MakoHaru. Pero creo que esa es la magia de free! *todos con todos* (¿?).okno. Voy mostrando un poquito más de cercanía entre Haru y Makoto. Al estilo más lento que se me pueda ocurrir :c pero con mucho amor. Lo que ha dicho Zaki tendrá repercusiones. Además, Haru se dio cuenta de que Makoto siente algo por él. Pero Zaki los friendzoneó. A los dos. O algo así.

La frase es del poeta griego: Nikos Kazantzakis. Lo de Makoto y los dientes de león: es canon. Haru ve unos dientes de león un día que va caminando y piensa en Makoto. Así que, Rin es cerezo. Makoto es diente de león. Y Ran es orquídea, y Ren es loto.

Actualmente, la temporada de caza de delfines, o mejor conocida como la matanza en Taiji, en Japón (aunque no es el único país), ha empezado. Así que, sígamos el ejemplo de Ran y Ren: "los delfines como deben estar, libres en mar abierto". No muertos, no en cautiverio, no vendidos a entrenadores de delfines, no simples objetos de un show, no en bandejas de carne en el supermercado. uf.

Les agradezco muchísimo su lectura. Para mí es muy importante y bonito saber que hay personas leyendo, y sus reviews me hacen muy feliz. Asi que, por favor, si quieren decir algo, díganlo en un review. Es gratis y bonito. Gracias a las personas que han dejado review. Son geniales.

Espero este capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto

y mil gracias por leer

:)


	8. ii En el mar matan

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _—El mar suele asustarme, y cuando eso pasa, soy incapaz de nadar—La mano de Makoto sujetó el borde de la camisa de Haru—. Hace unos días, el mar se llevó el bote inflable en el que estaban mis hermanos. Me asusté mucho y no pude salvarlos…—sonreía, el agarre se hizo más fuerte—. Al final, Haru debió salvarlos por mí. **Yo no puedo hacer nada a menos que Haru esté ahí** …"._

Makoto Tachibana. _High Speed 2_. Capítulo 10 _Feel_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Octavo Capítulo:**

 **En el mar matan**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

 **—Makoto** —habló Haru— **. ¿Tienes novio?**

La escoba dejó de moverse, Makoto giró la cabeza para mirar a Haru, quería asegurarse de que efectivamente fue su amigo quién preguntó. Haru seguía tirado en el suelo de la casa, su posición no había variado desde hacía media hora.

 **—No** —dijo, y recordando que había decidido hacer una limpieza del descuidado jardín de la casa de Haru en vez de perecear en el suelo, como Haru, siguió barriendo. También barrió la pesadez que sintió en el estómago.

 **—¿Has tenido?**

 **—No, precisamente.**

 **—¿El bar?**

Makoto miró el cielo.

 **—Más o menos.**

 **—¿Más o menos, qué?**

 **—Algo… con otros hombres. Fue idea de Kisumi.**

Haru soltó un bufido. Kisumi era la peor influencia. Siempre lo había sabido. Makoto se giró hacia él, y sonrió cariñosamente al verlo con un gesto tan molesto. Dejó la escoba apoyada contra la pared y se acercó a Haru.

 **—Haru** —dijo suavemente, mientras tomaba asiento cerca— **, Rei me preguntó si estaba seguro. Le dije que no me gustaban _todos_ los hombres, porque pensé que estaría preocupado por eso. Pero en realidad le preocupa porque no le atraen las m…**

 **—No es tu problema, Makoto.**

 **—Es un amigo** —rumió Makoto—, **y puede estar pasando un mal momento por no aceptar sus gustos.**

Haru trató de reflexionarlo. Sin embargo, les llegó un ruido. El celular de Haru, con una canción de moda en Australia, resonaba desde la cocina. A Haru no le importó, pero Makoto fue a buscarlo.

 **—Es Rin** —le dijo Makoto cuando regresó con el celular azul en la mano—. **Haru, deberías cambiar el celular. Es un modelo muy viejo. ¿Quieres que conteste yo? ¿Haru?** —el aludido se giró y rodó en el piso, hasta que un brazo le quedó guindando de la grada, le dio la espalda. No le apetecía hablar con Rin— **. Hola, Rin. Sí, soy yo, Makoto. Él está aquí. Espera, te pondré en altavoz.**

 ** _—¡Haru! ¿Me oyes? ¿Por qué carajos no me contestas ninguno de mis mensajes? Tengo una agenda muy ajetreada, la de un nadador profesional, la misma jodida agenda que deberías cumplir, en vez de estar en tu casa haciendo nada: ignorándome._**

 **—Rin, Haru se levanta temprano y entrena todos los días** —intervino Makoto.

 ** _—Espero que esté cumpliendo con su régimen, o cuando regrese patearé su pálido trasero. Oye, Makoto._**

 **—Dime, Rin.**

 ** _—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no estudias para ser entrenador? Y justo me entero cuando Gou decide estudiar eso._**

Makoto miró a Haru de reojo, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Por qué Rin lo sabía? Sousuke por muchos años no le había contado.

 **—Es una larga historia, Rin** —murmuró, pensando que la única forma era que Haru se lo hubiese dicho, pero ¿por qué?— **. Seguro que has llamado para hablar con Haru, no de mí.**

Rin se tardó unos segundos en responder. Haru levantó una ceja, comprendiendo el silencio de Rin, quien, justamente, había llamado a Haru para hablar de Makoto. Después de todo, hacía unos días a una hora indecente, Haru lo había llamado para hablar de Makoto.

 **—¿Fue por Haru?** —preguntó Rin, serio. Haru miró de reojo a Makoto. Sus cejas se fruncieron, preocupadas. Rin era un bocazas. No debió decirle nada.— **. ¿Dejaste de nadar por Haru?**

 **—No** —dijo Makoto, débilmente. No tuvo que hacer ningún movimiento para evitar la mirada de Haru, el mismo Haru desvió los ojos hacia el otro lado.

Rin suspiró.

 _— **Sousuke no me dijo nada de eso. Y si no me dijo nada de ti, no me dirá nada de Gou. Así que: Haru, bueno, mejor tú, Makoto, confío más en ti**_ —la habilidad de Rin para cambiar de tema era algo que Haru había llegado a apreciar— ** _. Necesito que me informes de los movimientos de Gou._**

 **—¿Disculpa? ¿Quieres que la espíe?**

 **—Quiero que le arranques las bolas a Sousuke si se atreve a sobrepasarse con ella.**

Haru sonrió con la conversación que mantuvieron Rin y Makoto por algunos minutos. Cuando se cansó de escucharlos hablar sobre las formas en que Rin torturaría a Sousuke, decidió que él cambiaría el tema. Movió la mano para atraer la mirada de Makoto.

 **—Háblale de Zaki** —dijo Haru.

 **—¿Qué?—** Makoto tardó tres segundos en comprenderlo. Se aclaró la garganta— **. Oye, Rin, ¿recuerdas a Aki Yazaki, del Iwatobi SC? Estaba en el equipo de relevos femeninos, ganaron la medalla de bronce, en aquella ocasión.**

 ** _—No. No la recuerdo. ¿Fue novia de Sousuke?_**

 **—No. Fue nuestra compañera de clases.** **¿Recuerdas _I swim the best free for the team_?**

 ** _—¡Aki!_** —exclamó Rin, alegre— _. **Ella es nuestra "the best". Claro que la recuerdo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con Sou?**_

— **Nada. Pero la vimos ayer. Te envía saludos y buenos deseos.**

 ** _—Ah. Me alegra._**

 **—Makoto** —dijo Haru— **. Cuéntale lo que dijo de ustedes.**

 **—Haru** —murmuró Makoto, mirándolo con súplica.

 ** _—Dile a ese perezoso de Haruka Nanase que voy a limpiar el piso con sus bañadores si no se digna a hablarme._**

Haru soltó un bufido. Había traído a Iwatobi todos sus bañadores.

 **—No creo que los encuentres** —sonrió Makoto—. **Su maleta está llena de bañadores. Creo que solo empacó eso.**

Se oyó un movimiento de puertas y algunos pasos del otro lado del teléfono. Al segundo, Rin balbuceaba que era imposible que el closet de Haru estuviera vacío.

 **—Makoto** —Haru interrumpió la risa suave de Makoto **—. Dile lo que dijo Aki de ustedes** —repitió.

 ** _—¿Qué está diciendo Haru? Casi no lo escucho._**

 **—Es que Zaki-chan me preguntó por ti** —Makoto ignoró la mirada de Haru, miró hacia el techo **—. Ella pensaba que nosotros éramos pareja.**

 ** _—¿Pareja: tú y yo?_**

 **—Sí.**

 ** _—¿Por qué?_**

 **—No estoy muy seguro** —murmuró Makoto.

 _—_ **Cuéntale que te encontraste con Zaki en Tokio** —dijo Haru, mirando fijamente a Makoto.

 **—Bueno, hace unos meses me topé con ella en Tokio. Le hablé de ustedes…** —La boca de Makoto se abrió en el momento de la revelación. La punta de sus orejas cambió de color: rojo intenso. Haru hizo un gesto de alivio y se tumbó boca arriba, con las manos sobre su abdomen y la vista en el techo. Ya había hecho lo que debía hacer. Por fin, Makoto se dio cuenta.

 ** _—¿Makoto, sigues ahí? Dile a Zaki que no me gustas._**

 **—Sí** —respondió mecánicamente Makoto. Miró a Haru, y debió agitar la cabeza para que los recuerdos de su conversación con Zaki en Tokio, sobre la persona que le gustaría ver pero que estaba en Australia, se fueran.

 **—¿Ya está todo claro?—** preguntó Haru.

Makoto, con las mejillas coloradas, asintió.

 **—No te preocupes, Rin. Le aclaré la situación a Aki.**

Olvidó que hacía unos meses le había dicho a la muchacha que la persona que le gustaba estaba en Australia. No le prestó suficiente atención a las conclusiones que Zaki expresó el día anterior cuando creyó que él y Rin eran pareja y Haru, solo, su mejor amigo. Estaba tan preocupado pensando que había asustado a Rei con la revelación de su orientación sexual que no se dio cuenta de que Haru, ahora, sabía que le gustaba.

 ** _—Bueno. Makoto, volviendo al tema: ¿Sousuke ha salido con muchas chicas? No quiero que mi hermana esté con un tipo con mucha experiencia, o si quiera con un poco de experiencia dudosa._**

 **—Oh. No.** —Makoto agradeció el cambio de tema—. **Él… no. Realmente, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Sousuke es todo un caballero.**

 **—Háblale del bar** —dijo Haru.

— **No** —replicó Makoto.

 ** _—¿Qué dijo Haru?_** —inquirió Rin, un poco alterado— **. _¿Sousuke va a bares? No puede ir, menos si va con mi hermana. ¡Makoto! Vigila que Gou no vaya a ningún bar._**

 **—Rin—** murmuró Makoto, con una sonrisa. Los celos de Rin eran graciosos—. **Todos van a bares en la universidad. Tu hermana está en tercer año…**

 **—Dile lo del bar gay.**

 ** _—A Gou no le gustan las chicas. ¡Haruka no se toma nada en serio! ¿Por qué está hablando de bares_** **gays _?_**

 **—Haru no está hablando de Kou-chan.**

 ** _—¿Sousuke?_**

 **—Dile que _tú_ vas a bares gays.**

 **—Haru, eso no tiene sentido** —murmuró Makoto, le colocó un dedo al parlante del celular para impedir que Rin escuchara—. **A Rin no le importa eso.**

 ** _—No sé de qué están hablando…_** —dijo Rin aburrido—. **_Pero, Makoto, échale un vistazo a Gou. Y yo le echaré un vistazo a Haru cuando regrese._**

Makoto soltó un suspiro, y estuvo de acuerdo. La conversación, sin la participación de Haru, se volvió más trivial hasta que Rin se despidió, y Haru volteó el rostro y murmuró un _adiós,_ aprovechó que se movía para mirar a Makoto, cuya expresión era extraña.

Tres veces desde que regresó a Iwatobi, Haruka había pensando que había alguien más en la vida de Makoto. Primero, cuando nadó en el Aniversario del Iwatobi SC y habló con Hayato; segundo, aquella tarde que jugaban con los gemelos y vio a Makoto hablando con una chica por mensajes de texto; tercero, hacía unos minutos cuando tuvo plena conciencia de que efectivamente Makoto era gay y podía tener alguna pareja esperando por él en Tokio. Tres veces había sentido que era completamente natural que hubiera alguien en la vida de Makoto. Sin embargo, solo estaba él. Zaki le disipó cualquier duda que quedara sobre los sentimientos de Makoto hacia él.

Pero el semblante de Makoto no era el que esperaba encontrar cuando se revelara que sabía lo que sentía por él. Makoto lo miraba como si no hubiera nada qué hacer.

"¿Te gusto?"

Los dos sabían que esa pregunta los rondaba. Pero no fue pronunciada, tampoco la respuesta.

Y la mirada de Makoto continuó incomodando a Haru. Haru esperaba que Makoto hiciera una confesión _oficial_ , o por lo menos que dijera un "lo sabes". Pero lo único que Makoto le ofrecía era una mirada extraña, una que decía "hay un mar de distancia entre nosotros… y yo tengo miedo de nadar en el mar".

Al final, los gemelos los visitaron y ellos terminaron la limpieza del jardín; prometieron que cuando Haru no estuviera, se encargarían. Makoto les enseñó cómo entrar por la puerta trasera y no hubo ninguna confesión, ni siquiera entendimiento sobre ese tema. Parecía un tema en el que no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

 **.O.o.O.**

Haru observó la hoja amarilla que Nagisa había dejado en el congelador de la refrigeradora. Primero sacó la macarela, después la hojilla.

"9 días y contando".

La macarela no tenía la culpa, pero la miró ceñudo, casi molesto por el mensaje. Él aún tenía algo de tiempo libre, porque su temporada iniciaba hasta el próximo mes. Sin embargo, el segundo semestre de clases de Makoto y de Rei estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a nueve días y contando.

 **—No sé quién es peor** —dijo una voz detrás de él— **, si Nagisa con sus recordatorios o mis compañeros con sus ataques de pánico porque la escuela aun no publica quiénes serán los profesores del próximo semestre. Nadie quiere llevar otra clase con el profesor Hiroto.**

 **—Te irá bien** —murmuró Haru, lo miró de reojo— **. No cortes así la piña.**

 **—¡Haru! Lo siento. Por poco lo olvido…**

 **—Lo olvidaste** —dijo Haru, y le quitó el cuchillo de las manos. Sus manos frías por la macarela congelada sintieron el calor de las de Makoto por un breve instante.

 **—Lo siento, Haru. Pero parece que ya está todo listo. ¿Esa es la macarela para la cena?** —señaló la pila con las dos manos, como intento por alejarlas de las de Haru—. **¿No quieres agregarle un poco de cerdo? Mi padre hoy preparará un estofado muy bueno.**

Sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta, Makoto o alguno de los gemelos subiría con un recipiente lleno de comida, no relacionada con la macarela, para la cena.

 **—Desayunemos**.

Makoto hizo el favor de comerse los cuadraditos de piña que había hecho, mientras que Haru prefirió las _conocidas_ rodajas.

Tres horas después, estaban en un balneario público. Rei quejándose por el largo viaje que habían hecho y lo mucho que demorarían para regresar. Nagisa señalando a todas partes, maravillado con las atracciones: la pista de go-karts, las piscinas y toboganes, los paseos a caballo, las mesas de billar y de tenis de mesa, y el gran lago para pescar.

Nagisa agarró del brazo a Haru y juntos saltaron a la primera piscina que encontraron. Fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que Haru se dio cuenta de que Makoto no había estado con ellos en la piscina. Lo vio usando torpemente un cuchillo para descamar un pescado y notó que ni siquiera había cambiado su ropa.

En el transcurso de la tarde, sumergido en una piscina hasta la nariz, percibió que Makoto lo más cerca que estaba del lago era en la pila donde los visitantes descamaban los pescados. Cerca del agua no pasó.

Entonces, Haruka Nanase notó que Makoto Tachibana le tenía miedo al agua. Aún. Así.

Y todo, con la nueva vida de Makoto, adquirió sentido.

Ingenuamente, trataba de convencerse de que nada había cambiado entre ellos. Sin embargo, entre él y Makoto había un océano de distancia. Y él no sabía nada de Makoto. En esos días estaba _reconociéndolo_. Apenas empezaba a conocer al Makoto sin Haru, y quedaban nueve días… No tendría tiempo suficiente.

Si prestaba atención, sentía que un gesto muy pequeño e insignificante hacía falta: algo que cualquiera podría pasar por alto, algo que apenas se notaba su ausencia: pero que faltaba.

La sonrisa de Makoto estaba, pero no su traje de baño. Makoto lo acompañaba a desayunar, pero había olvidado cómo Haru cortaba la piña. Makoto estudiaba la vida marina, pero no había agua en su vida.

La mente de Haru lo transportó al último año de secundaria.

Makoto dijo que no nadaría profesionalmente.

Makoto dijo que quería ser entrenador.

De niños.

Antes de su graduación, todos fueron a nadar juntos al Iwatobi Swim Club. Sin embargo, Makoto terminó en la piscina de metro y veinte jugando con los niños. A nadie le importó. Pero…

Pero Makoto poco a poco fue tomando decisiones que lo alejaban del agua, y nadie lo notó. Ni siquiera él, Haruka Nanase, que se jactaba de comprender la verdadera naturaleza del agua y de quienes comprendían al agua.

Makoto logró engañarlo. Cambió la natación profesional por la piscina de un metro y veinte. Cambió el océano de Iwatobi por el de Tokio. Cambió la natación por el baloncesto. Cambió de carrera. Cambió de sueño.

¿Es más: tenía un nuevo sueño?

Rin tenía razón. Makoto dejó de nadar por culpa de Haru.

 **—Me quedaré en tu casa, Makoto** —dijo Haru, de la nada, mientras Rei revisaba los horarios de los trenes. No podían perder el próximo.

Makoto le sonrió, alegre, a Haru. Sin embargo, le sorprendió la impulsividad de Haru al ingresar a su casa, pasada la media noche. Sin importar el cansancio ni la privacidad, Haru se apoderó del celular del otro en cuanto Makoto lo dejó sobre el escritorio, antes de meter la cabeza en el clóset, en busca de pijamas para Haru.

Por un instante, la mirada sorprendida de Makoto molestó a Haru. Pero al segundo intento ya había desbloqueado la pantalla y, a pesar de ser un modelo que no conocía –hasta el celular había cambiado-, Haru encontró lo que buscaba.

Un segundo después, la comprensión entre ellos funcionó cómo siempre había sido. Makoto se apresuró a sacar unos audífonos de la gaveta de su escritorio, y antes de que sonara la primera nota de la primera canción que llamó la atención de Haru, ya los dos estaban compartiendo audífonos.

Haru sonrió. Al menos, sus gustos musicales seguían siendo los mismos. Al menos, en el mundo de la música seguía siendo la misma escena.

 **.O.o.O.**

La casa de Makoto tenía el aire tradicional de la mayoría de las casas aledañas, pero las mañanas eran tan ajetreadas que desde hacía varios años, cuando aprovechar que Makoto tomaba un baño para, también, bañar a los gemelos dejó de ser una práctica útil, la residencia Tachibana realizó las modificaciones del caso para un segundo baño.

A Haru le gustaba. Las cosas en la casa de Makoto estaban duplicadas, muchas veces hasta triplicadas. Además, todo era un poco más grande de lo normal. Después de todo, tanto Makoto como su padre, eran más altos de lo normal.

Haru decidió que tomaría el baño en la casa de Makoto. Sin embargo, lo decidió cuando los dos baños estaban ocupados. Así que los minutos de espera afectaron negativamente su ánimo.

Para quienes los conocían era usual que Makoto estuviera con Haru en el baño. Ya a nadie le extrañaba que una de las rutinas más privadas no fuera privada entre ellos. Los habían sorprendido tantas veces en el baño –Haru semidesnudo- cuando eran adolescentes, que ya a nadie le importaba. Así que era normal que los dos entraran juntos al baño, que se quedaron los dos adentro con la puerta cerrada o que Makoto pidiera que le llevara una toalla. En esa ocasión, Makoto aprovechó para recoger algunas prendas que sus hermanos habían dejado en el suelo, mientras la bañera se llenaba.

 **—Pensé que haber ganado una competencia contra Rin en secundaria hizo que dejara la natación, pero no fue así** —habló Haru, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Su voz más que tosca era reflexiva. Los dos sabían que Haru había dedicado muchos de sus pensamientos a eso: el tema estaba resuelto, ampliamente analizado, y no tenía sentido hablarlo siete años después, antes de tomar un baño en la casa de Makoto—. **Rin dejó la natación porque perdió el norte, su confianza… pero nos vio nadar** —Makoto sonrió, levemente, recordando. Ganar no era lo más importante. Darlo todo de sí mismos mientras estaban con sus amigos era la escena que Rin les enseñó y que lo ayudó a levantarse. Sin embargo, Haru no le devolvió la sonrisa, y Makoto pensó que algo estaba mal. Haru estaba serio, mucho más de lo normal—. **Rin no dejó de nadar por mi culpa. Pero tú sí, Makoto.**

El rostro de Makoto se frunció. Conocía de primera mano el dolor que le causaba a Haru saber que un amigo renunciaba a la natación. Le impactó tanto que Haru se achacara la culpa de su decisión, que resistió el impulso de negarlo inmediata y enérgicamente.

Ante su silencio, Haru continuó, con la vista clavada en la bañera, incapaz de mirarlo directamente.

 **—¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?—** lo miró de reojo, pendiente de la preocupación del otro—. **Abandonaste la natación paulatinamente… sin que lo pudiéramos notar siquiera.** **Un paso cada vez más cerca de la tierra. Y lo hiciste porque ya no nadábamos juntos. Entonces, _ya no tenía sentido nadar_.**

— **Haru** —murmuró Makoto—. **Siempre supe por qué nadaba y para quién lo hacía** —Haru también conocía las respuestas a esas preguntas: Makoto nadaba porque nadar con Haru le hacía feliz—. **Soy perfectamente capaz de entender que ese sentimiento no tiene que ser recíproco.**

Haru quiso sumergirse en el agua. " _Solo tiene sentido, si es contigo_ " dejó de parecerle una confesión y adquirió la forma de una rendición.

 **—Nunca te rechacé** —le dijo, apenas abriendo la boca— **. Inclusive, regresé por ti.**

Si la extraña conversación que tenía lugar en el baño del segundo piso de su casa, había tomado por sorpresa a Makoto: las últimas tres palabras de Haru hicieron algo más que poner todo en su cabeza patas arriba.

—¿ **Qué**? —boqueó Makoto.

Haru rehuyó la mirada. ¿Por qué el agua tardaba tanto en llenar la bañera, por qué tenía que ser una tina tan grande?

 **—Se suponía que estarías terminando tu carrera. Que estarías haciendo planes para cuando te graduaras. Entonces, yo regresaría por ti e idearíamos algo juntos…**

Makoto comprendió perfectamente los planes de Haru... lo que él llamaría su vida perfecta.

 **—Si estuviera en el último semestre de Ciencias del Deporte, podría pensar en ser miembro del staff de la selección nacional** —murmuró Makoto al pensar en las oportunidades que perdió cuando renunció. Sousuke ya era miembro, después de todo—. **Podríamos haber viajado juntos a los torneos, o ahorrar y hacer nuestro propio centro de natación** —Haru asintió—. **Podría seguir viéndote nadar...**

 **—Eso no ha cambiado** —interrumpió Haru.

Makoto negó con la cabeza. Con movimientos rápidos, sacó el champú, los geles de baños y la toalla. Los acomodó en el mueble del lavamanos.

— **Haru** —no había forma de que callara el reclamo—. **No me dijiste nada, durante cuatro años.**

 **—No había nada qué decir. Estabas estudiando** —replicó Haru, deslizó su ropa hasta quedar solo con su bañador.

 **—Aun estoy estudiando.**

 **—Te esperaré** —la mirada de Haru estaba escondida detrás de su flequillo, sus pies inquietos, deseosos por entrar ya a la bañera—. **Igual, ya lo he hecho.**

 **—No me has esperado cuatro años** —dijo Makoto, mirándolo seriamente, y Haruka supo que estaba enterrando la confesión que le acababa de hacer—. **Has estado en Australia cuatro años** —apuntó, y a los dos les dolió que fuera quisquilloso en aclarar ese aspecto.

Makoto parecía insistir en la distancia que había entre ellos. Y Haru no pudo evitar compararlo con Rin. Para Rin el mar era un puente hacia sus amigos. Para Makoto el mar era una línea que no debía ser cruzada, una separación.

Rin observó el mar, y sintió una conexión con sus amigos, quienes estaban al otro lado.

Makoto observó el mar, y se preguntó si él podría estar bien aunque Haru no estuviera.

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Las montañas rusas me gustan. (¿?) Haru y Makoto tienen asuntos que arreglar. Ya esos asuntos se van poniendo sobre la mesa. Creo que ellos se confiesan de mil formas, sin decirlo expresamente. Pero por cada paso que Haru dé hacia Makoto, Makoto dará uno hacia atrás.

Sobre otras cosas: el anime no incluyó la participación de Aki en la frase: ella es la mente maestra. La frase original es "I swim the best free for the team". También es algo así como canon que Makoto y Haru tienen los mismos gustos musicales, porque en las imágenes oficiales comparten audífonos. :3

Quedan dos secciones, y están casi listas. Muchas gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Espero este capítulo les haya gustado y me puedan contar qué les pareció.

Un gran abrazo para las personas que han dejado review. Son geniales :)

Nos leemos

¡Gracias por leer!


	9. i El oasis no existe

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"¿Contra qué cosa en el mundo podría estar Makoto luchando?_

 _¿Qué podría haber soñado, en el agua, en su corazón?_

 _¿Qué podía hacer Haru para liberar a Makoto de su sufrimiento?_

 _¿Podría Haruka… tener la fuerza para liberarlo? ¿Era capaz?_

 _Ni siquiera podía entenderlo…"_

Haruka Nanase. _High Speed 2_. Capítulo 8 _Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Noveno Capítulo:**

 **El oasis no existe**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

— **… contra Sousuke. Eh… él es mi amigo de la infancia.**

 **—Sousuke Yamazaki** —interrumpió Nagisa, acercando la boca al micrófono—. **Estudiante superior en la carrera de Ciencias del Deporte en la Universidad de Tokio, miembro del _staff_ de la selección nacional de natación de Japón, en la disciplina de mariposa. Además, es cuñado de Rin: novio desde hace unos meses de nuestra querida Mánager: Gou Matsouka.**

 **—Eh, sí** —la voz de Rin dudó por un instante— **, _él_ , bueno, cuando estábamos en primaria me había dicho que la natación era un deporte individual y que tener amigos no haría que nadara más rápido. Sin embargo… después… me dijo que quería nadar un relevo conmigo.**

 **—¡Oh! No sabía que Sou-chan era tan sentimental.**

 **—En Samezuka los miembros del relevo se eligen por sus tiempos. Así que para ser parte del mejor equipo de relevos** —dijo con orgullo Rin **—, Sousuke debía vencerme en estilo libre o mariposa.**

 **—¡Yo sé cómo termina esa historia!** —exclamó Nagisa, dándole un golpecito al micrófono, emocionado **—. Sou-chan nadó en el relevo contigo, y con Ai-chan y Momo-chan.**

 **—¡Sí! Por eso mi competencia más significativa ha sido contra Sousuke, en esa ocasión. Sousuke me demostró todo su poder: me ofreció un verdadero reto, porque nadó con su corazón y con todas sus fuerzas. Y, gracias a él, logramos tener al mejor equipo: porque él sí quería nadar en un relevo, y lucharía por eso con todo su potencial: _me_ demostró su valía.**

Nagisa agradeció a Rin y mandó saludos a su audiencia, después unos comerciales. Se quitó los audífonos y miró a Makoto.

 **—¿Estás listo, Mako-chan? Te haré las mismas preguntas que a Rin.**

 **—¿Me vas a entrevistas, por qué? Yo no soy _nadador_** —exclamó Makoto, entre sorprendido y afligido.

Nagisa miró, calculador, el reloj con números rojos.

— **Aun me quedan unos minutos de show. Además, todos tenemos una competencia significativa** —se acomodó de nuevo los audífonos rosas y exclamó con la boca pegada al micrófono—. **¡Hola, radioescuchas. Canal Iwatobi Free! _Talking_! les presenta a Mako-chan, ala-pívot de la selección de baloncesto de la Universidad de Tokio y exnadador de _backstroke_ de Iwatobi. Cuéntanos, Mako-chan. ¿Cuál ha sido tu competencia de natación más importante?**

— **Eh…—** Makoto nunca fue bueno con el público.

 **—¡Ya sé! En tu último año de secundaria, participaste en los doscientos metros estilo libre. Amigos, nuestro Mako-chan compitió contra Haruka Nanase**.

 **—Ah. Sí. Perdí** —dijo Makoto, levemente, incómodo, sin saber qué tanto podía hablar, los números en el reloj cambiaban muy rápido, o qué tan alto, no sabía qué tan cerca debía estar del micrófono.

 **—Antes de completar los primeros cincuenta metros ibas delante de Haru. Pero en la última vuelta te quedaste atrás, Mako-chan. No lograste seguir el ritmo de Haru.**

 **—Haru es el mejor en el agua—** sonrió Makoto.

 **—¡Eso es cierto!** —exclamó Nagisa, con una gran sonrisa, dirigida a Haru— **. ¿Mako-chan, qué sentiste al enfrentar a tu mejor amigo?**

 **—Pensé que sería nuestra última oportunidad para competir—** dijo Makoto, sincero, aunque no estaba respondiendo la pregunta. En aquel entonces, sintió que debía dejar ir a Haru: él nunca podría alcanzarlo, no tenía las fuerzas para seguir su ritmo—. **Quería competir contra Haru con todas mis fuerzas…**

 **—Nadaste con mucho vigor, Mako-chan. Pero las fuerzas no te alcanzaron al final. ¿Te diste cuenta en algún momento de que no tenías oportunidad?**

 **—Como dije antes, Haru es el mejor en el agua.**

Nagisa frunció levemente la frente, pero zanjó el tema. Hizo algunos breves comentarios retomando lo que se habló ese día y agradeció a su audiencia e invitados especiales.

 **—¡Gracias por acompañarnos hoy! _FreeTalking!_ se despide hasta el próximo fin de semana porque iré de campamento con mis amigos** —Nagisa se quitó nuevamente los audífonos, apagó los controles y miró a Makoto con seriedad **—. ¿No te parece que esa carrera es aun más significativa? Es como una metáfora de tu vida.**

 **—¿A qué te refieres?** —preguntó Rei.

Nagisa achicó un poco los ojos.

 **—Makoto siempre se esfuerza al principio, pero al final pierde las fuerzas** —había cierto destello de preocupación en su mirada. Y, en cierto modo, estaba preocupado. A diferencia de Makoto, Nagisa podía ser perezoso e inestable, pero al final, siempre se esforzaba y lograba ese efecto de alargar sus brazos; mientras que Makoto por más responsabilidad y esfuerzo que puso al principio, al final, se quedaba atrás—. **Nadaste con todas tus fuerzas, sin medirte, perdiste el impulso y te quedaste atrás. También, entraste muy animado a estudiar una carrera en la universidad, pero después perdiste las fuerzas y no continuaste.**

 **—Nagisa, ¿estás diciendo que Makoto no termina lo que empieza?**

 **—Solo digo que Makoto se esfuerza demasiado al principio y, al final, ya no tiene fuerzas.**

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—Haru-chan** —decía Ren, jalándole la chaqueta—. **¿Podemos ir? Queremos ir. Por favor.**

Desde el interior de la casa les llegaba la vocecilla aguda de Ran rogándole lo mismo a Makoto y a su madre. Haru respondió al llamado del niño, lo miró a los ojos y asintió. Le gustó la enorme sonrisa de Ren. Qué fácil era hacer feliz a los niños.

 **—¿De verdad?** —quiso asegurarse Ren. Haru volvió a asentir.

— **¡Haru!—** exclamó Makoto que acaba de salir y fue testigo de la escena— **. No puedes decirle que sí.**

 **—¿Por qué?—** preguntaron tanto Ren como Haru. No se podría precisar cuál se oía más afectado.

Makoto negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en el zaguán para colocarse sus zapatos. Ran llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre él, mientras le pedía que por favor los llevara al campamento.

 **—No puedes ir, Ran. Tienes escuela.**

 **—Haru dijo que sí podíamos ir** —exclamó Ren.

Makoto miró a Haru, sin embargo, debía perfeccionar su cara de regaño. No afectó en nada a Haru.

 **—Podemos cuidarlos** —dijo Haru.

 **—¡Haru-chan y el chico mariposa pueden cuidarnos!** —exclamaron los dos niños.

 **—Haruu** —se quejó Makoto, terminando de atar los cordones de un zapato, y tratando de evitar con el hombro que Ran no le golpeara la cabeza mientras le saltaba encima— **. Pasaremos dos noches. _No_ podemos cuidarlos.**

 **—Es muy amable de tu parte, Haru** —debió intervenir la madre de Makoto mientras apartaba a Ran, delicadamente, de la espalda de Makoto—, **pero no pasará nada si les dices que no a estos niños.**

 **—Mn, Lo siento, chicos. No pueden acompañarnos** —dijo Haru.

Los gemelos hicieron un puchero y abrazaron por varios segundos más a Haru, en agradecimiento por haber intercedido por ellos. Haru y Makoto se despidieron, y empezaron a bajar algunos escalones.

— **Makoto** —llamó la señora Tachibana. Los dos hombres se giraron hacia ella, que pareció haber perdido el impulso. La mujer cambió de parecer y dirigió sus ojos a Haru—. **Cuida de él.**

Haru asintió.

 **.O.o.O.**

No eran muchas las personas que viajaban en el tren a esa hora. Makoto, impresionado, lo comentó varias veces y comparó la desolación de este tren con los trenes, los restaurantes, las calles, las aulas y los apartamentos de Tokio.

Una breve idea cruzó por la mente de Haru: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Makoto en Tokio? Entre la universidad, el baloncesto, el cuerpo de bomberos, Kisumi, la compañera con la que mensajeaba, los bares gay, las lecturas y sus profesores molestos, no parecía que Makoto tuviera tiempo libre, tiempo para él mismo o para Haru...

Cuando Makoto dejó de mover la mano y la dejó quieta a un costado, extendida sobre una de sus mochilas, cerca de Haru, Haru olvidó la idea y pensó en otra cosa.

El parloteo de Makoto se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de Haru deslizarse sobre la suya. Haru no pretendía callarlo, solo quería aprovechar la soledad del compartimento para un poco de afectuosa intimidad.

Tampoco fue _tan_ premeditado. Solo notó que la mano de Makoto descansaba cerca de la suya, y dado que el leve movimiento del tren lo acercaba a Makoto, sería bueno tener en qué apoyarse. Su mano ligeramente más delgada y mucho más pálida, encontró agradable el calor de la piel de Makoto y, sin entrelazarse, sus dedos se hicieron cierto espacio entre los de Makoto.

Makoto, quien tenía la capacidad de hablar en cualquier ocasión, reanudó su monólogo, unos segundos después; su voz ya no tan aguda ni extasiada, más bien susurrada.

 **—Haru, imagina… Imagina por un momento que estás en el desierto, que a tu alrededor no hay nada más que arena.**

Haruka frunció el ceño. Hacía un instante, Makoto con sus palabras lo había transportado a las agobiantes y vibrantes calles de Tokio, ahora le hablaba de la aridez y soledad de un desierto. Haru lo imaginó. Y sus dedos temblaron sobre la mano de Makoto.

Makoto continuó, aunque fuera totalmente innecesario. Haru sabía lo que diría.

 **—Imagina que no hay agua. Que la buscas… la buscas por todas partes, pero no encuentras agua. Entonces, caminas, por noches y días enteros, sin agua. Estás en el medio del desierto, solo. Sólo tu sombra y el pesado sol.**

Haru quiso interrumpir: lo que decía era imposible. Cualquiera moriría. No tenía nada que ver con que él no pudiera vivir sin agua.

 **—Imagina que me preguntas, a mí,… si tengo agua** —Makoto estaba quieto, con la mirada clavada en la banqueta del frente, sin importarle el paisaje borroso de la ventana, ni la mano de Haru sobre la de él **—. También le preguntas a Nagisa y a Rei. Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene lo que buscas. Entonces… escuchas de un hombre… de un rival… que tiene toda el agua que buscas y no le importa despilfarrarla en tu presencia. Y una sensación totalmente nueva te llena. Sientes cómo crece tu deseo, porque has encontrado una persona que tiene lo que buscas. Que tiene en exceso lo que más quieres… y necesitas.**

Haru guardó silencio. Podía sentir el dolor en cada palabra.

Está de más decir que la historia no le gustó. No quería imaginar un mundo árido, en el que debía transitar solo, tratando de conseguir algo, que parecía inalcanzable. No quería seguir escuchando, y Makoto lo sabía, por lo que guardó silencio.

Entonces, Haru pensó en Rin. En las palabras de Rin: "For the Team". Pensó que él no caminaría solo. Que sus amigos no lo dejarían, aunque no tuvieran lo que él buscaba. Y se sintió mejor y su imaginación creó un oasis en el medio del condenado desierto de la historia de Makoto.

En el oasis estaba Rin, también estaban Rei y Nagisa. Pero Makoto fue la primera persona que imaginó, que vio: saludándolo, recibiéndolo. Si hubiera un oasis, Makoto sería la primera persona que vería. Makoto sería la primera persona que querría encontrar.

 **—Si en ese desierto hubiera un oasis** —dijo Haru, con la voz tan baja que solo Makoto podría escucharlo por la práctica de haberlo escuchado por casi veinte años. Los dos se encontraron mirándose de reojo, pero Makoto desvió la mirada al instante— **, aunque exista solo en mi imaginación** —se vio en la obligación de aclarar, porque no había en la tierra un lugar tan vil— **, a la primera persona que querría encontrar ahí** —decidió ser más contundente— **, a la primera persona que quisiera ver… sería a ti.**

La curva de las cejas y de los labios de Makoto hicieron que las mejillas de Haru se tiñeran de un leve rosa. Sin embargo, la sombra en los ojos de Makoto no permitió que Haru se relajara. Por un breve instante, la expresión cariñosa de Makoto, no le pareció tan cariñosa, sino más bien decepcionada. Como si guardara _cierta_ decepción desde hacía tanto tiempo que ahora era parte de sus expresiones faciales de cariño: como si amor y decepción fueran juntas.

 **—Haru** —murmuró, suavemente, sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos juntas. Haru sabía que su propia mano se había vuelto pesada.

Imágenes de un desierto, interminable, seco, en el que caminaba, tan sólo acompañado por su sombra y un animal, volvieron a ocupar la mente de Haruka. Imaginó que él era un errante, en busca de algo… de algo que le diera sentido a su vida.

Makoto dijo, con palabras menos, con palabras más, que él creía que Rin era quién tenía lo que Haru necesitaba, y a montones. ¿Entonces, Makoto desestimaba todo lo que él mismo había hecho por Haru?

Haru ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Se preguntó si Makoto podría entender sus palabras sobre el oasis como una declaración. Tenía la sensación de que todas sus experiencias con Makoto deberían servir como una declaración. Pero, ahora, de verdad _quería_ que Makoto entendiera que él _quería_ encontrarlo, que solo tendría ojos para él.

 **—En ese oasis—** escuchó la voz de Makoto, porque su naturaleza amigable siempre lo haría hablar— **, estaríamos Nagisa, Rei y yo** —apuntó, con los ojos entrecerrados **—, pero sería Rin quien te invitaría a entrar.**

Haru asintió. Despacio apartó los dedos de la cálida piel de Makoto… y ambos decidieron olvidar lo que había pasado.

 **.O.o.O.**

El viaje que hacía años, cuando estaban en el colegio, hicieron en el bote del entrenador Sasabe fue sustituido por tiquetes de avión, dado que la aerolínea era uno de los tantos patrocinadores del programa de radio de Nagisa. Al llegar a la isla, debieron pasarse unos minutos por la oficina local de turismo para que Nagisa recogiera cierta información que debía mencionar –casualmente- en su show.

— **No hay almuerzo gratis—** fue la explicación de Rei.

Dos horas después, ya habían hecho el _check_ _in_ en el hotel: una amplia habitación con seis camarotes, por lo que tenían espacio de sobra, y ahora se dirigían a la playa.

 **—¿Haru-chan, estás bien?—** preguntó Nagisa, mirándolo con preocupación, pues desde hacía dos minutos tenían al mar delante de ellos y Haru no se había desnudado.

Haru no prestó atención, caminó hacia la sombrilla que Makoto y Rei estaban colocando, y se desvistió, pero no entró al agua. Hacía mucho que había hecho las paces con aquel océano que amenazó las vidas de Rei y Makoto; sin embargo, saber que el miedo de Makoto al mar había resurgido no lo tranquilizaba. No quería dejar a Makoto solo.

 **—No soy un niño, Haru** —escuchó la voz de Makoto tras él, arrodillado ante la hielera. Los ojos azules de Haru vagaron por el pecho desnudo y la pantaloneta naranja de Makoto— **. No tienes que preocuparte.**

 **—Me preocupo—** dijo Haru, después de desviar la mirada. En parte quería saber qué tan lejos estaban Rei y Nagisa; en parte quería evitar que sus ojos siguieran deslizándose por el cuerpo de Makoto.

Haru continuó inmóvil, así que Makoto cerró la hielera y caminó hacia al mar para reunirse con los demás.

Cuando una persona tenía miedo de algo, huía. Había muchas formas de escapar. Algunas funcionaban, otras no. La mayoría de formas nunca funcionaban. Makoto le tenía miedo al mar, pero entraba en él. Entonces, Makoto enfrentaba su miedo: nadando, porque cuando nadaba, podía huir. Pero, ahora, Makoto no nadaba.

Haru caminó hacia al mar, asegurándose de pisar las huellas que Makoto había hecho sobre la arena, para hacer solo un camino. El agua lo recibió y, por un tiempo, se olvidó de que Makoto lo había rechazado.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—Mako-chan, ¿quieres que ponga música antes de dormir? Así no escucharás el rugido ensordecedor del mar.**

 **—No es precisamente el ruido del mar lo que me atemoriza** —murmuró Makoto, sin prestar mucha atención, mientras cambiaba las sábanas del hotel, por las que él había traído. Dejó un par de sábanas limpias, de su casa, sobre la cama de Haru.

 **—Mako-chan** —insistió Nagisa— **. Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.**

 **—¿Eh?** —Makoto miró a Nagisa, sorprendido. Pudo percibir que Rei lo miraba de reojo, con cierta preocupación—. **No voy a tener un ataque de pánico por dormir aquí. ¡Vivo en Iwatobi, cerca del río y del mar!**

Haru caviló la situación algunos segundos. Nagisa y Rei también eran conscientes del miedo de Makoto al mar. La preocupación de Nagisa era sincera, pero no echó para atrás con el campamento y desistir del campamento era lo más obvio sino quería que Makoto pasara un mal rato. Haru tomó las sábanas de Makoto y frunció el ceño: era una imprudencia llevar a Makoto al lugar donde casi muere. ¡Por todos los cielos! Makoto estuvo a punto de morir.

— **Haru** —lo llamó suavemente Makoto, le quitó las sábanas de las manos y empezó a hacer la cama.

 **—¿No vas a tener un ataque de pánico?—** le habló Haru, en voz baja.

Las cejas de Makoto se alzaron levemente.

 **—Hoy no. Estoy con mis amigos—** le susurró, se inclinó un poco hacia la cama para acomodar las sábanas.

 **—¡Mako-chan! ¿Vas a dormir con Haru-chan? Yo te ofrecí mi cama, primero—** gimió Nagisa, desde su propio camarote—. **Hasta te dejaría dormir como quieras. Mejor no, yo quiero ser _top_.**

El silencio que procedió el comentario de Nagisa no fue incómodo, aunque Rei parecía una tetera a punto de estallar y la sonrisa de Makoto había quedado a medio hacer. Haru se movió levemente, acercándose a Makoto, y le susurró al oído:

 **—Prohibido.**

Makoto dirigió sus ojos a Haru, y fue consciente de la cercanía. Casi podía sentir la punta de la nariz de Haru rozar su barbilla.

— **¡Nagisa! Espero que estés hablando de la cama de arriba—** reaccionó Rei.

Haru y Makoto no le prestaron atención a la parla de los otros dos, muy ocupados mirándose a los ojos y tratando de entenderse, sin palabras.

 **—¡Hay tantas camas libres que hasta Shigino-san pudo haber venido! No es necesario que tengas que dormir _encima_ de Makoto** —la voz de Rei se elevó, tratando de hacer que Nagisa entendiera su punto.

 **—Kisumi te parece molesto** —susurró Makoto, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Haru volteó el rostro—. **Te he visto hacer la misma cara que haces cuando él está cerca, conmigo. Es una cara que nunca has hecho cuando está Rin.**

 **—¿Cuál cara?**

 **—Es esa cara que haces cuando Kisumi trata de abrazarte.**

 **—No me gusta que él me toque.**

 **—También la haces cuando yo te ahm… toco.**

 **—Ah.**

 **—Ves. Es _obvio_ que te parezco tan molesto como Kisumi. Lo siento, Haru. De verdad, lo siento mucho.**

Haru no dijo nada. Se metió a la cama, de abajo, pues subir las escaleras para la de arriba, requería demasiado esfuerzo, y miró a Makoto, desde las sombras, sus ojos penetrantes, inquisitivos. Casi molesto con Makoto.

Haru volvió a recordar su primer día en el Iwatobi Swim Club. Recordó los llaveros de delfín y de pez payaso. Nunca hubo competencia ni recelo entre ellos: Makoto siempre fue desinteresado con él. Hasta ahora. Makoto estaba siendo egoísta: por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Haru vio a Makoto siendo egoísta, colocando sus intereses primero. Makoto no estaba pensando en lo que Haru quería. Y Haru sabía por qué.

La primera vez que nadó en la misma línea que sus amigos, en su primer relevo, Haru vio algo que nunca había visto y Rin les dijo que jamás lo olvidarían. Haru pasó mucho tiempo tratando de revivirlo, y en algún momento se rindió. Tuvo dudas de si sería capaz de volver a experimentar algo parecido. Volvió a ver aquella vista hasta que nadó con sus amigos, como era debido.

Así que no podría entender a Makoto, no podría transmitirle sus sentimientos, no podría restablecer su conexión, plenamente, con él hasta que nadaran juntos, porque en el agua eran capaces de conectarse, de sentirse el uno al otro.

Pero Makoto ya no nadaba.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—Creo que quiere decir que Makoto estaba en el mar—** dijo Rei, después de escuchar el sueño de Haru, mientras esperaban por su desayuno en una cafetería.

 **—No. Soñé que Makoto era el mar.**

 **—Eso no es posible. El mar es una masa de agua salada** —los ojos de Rei se dirigieron a la ventana. El mar no se veía, pero estaba en esa dirección—. **No puede soñar que Makoto es el mar, Haruka-sempai.**

 **—Sí puedo.**

 **—Pero Makoto es una persona** —insistió Rei. Nagisa asintió, dándole la razón a Rei, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo.

Haru dirigió sus ojos a Makoto, que estaba protagonizando una pequeña escena con varios meseros y la dependienta del café. Makoto, accidentalmente, había tirado al suelo varias tazas y adornos, cuando caminaba con las bandejas hacia su mesa. Una muchacha que se veía diminuta al lado de Makoto se disculpaba avergonzada porque al parecer había sido su culpa. Pero Makoto se veía aun más avergonzado.

 **—Qué torpe** —murmuró Haru, después de que Makoto al mover una mano para pedir disculpas, volvió a tocar alguna bandeja, haciendo que las tazas se balancearan peligrosamente y poniendo en guardia a todo el personal.

 **—No es torpe** —apuntó Rei, acomodándose las gafas—. **No digo que las maneras de Makoto sean toscas, pero no podemos decir que sea grácil con sus movimientos. A veces, hasta resulta un poco agresivo. Después de todo, Makoto está acostumbrado a manejar mangueras muy grandes.**

 **—¿Estás haciendo chistes sucios de Makoto, Rei-chan?** —dijo Nagisa, con una sonrisilla.

Rei enrojeció.

 **—¿Eso era un chiste?** —preguntó Haru, bastante serio.

Rei hiperventiló.

 **—No estaba haciendo ningún tipo de chiste—** dijo, apenas abriendo la boca—. **Tampoco era una alusión sexual sobre mangueras.**

 **—Yo quiero escuchar un chiste sucio de bomberos y mangueras.**

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

¡Hola!

Como agradecimiento por su amable compañía, sus bonitas palabras y hasta por su presencia silenciosa, quiero hacerles un pequeño regalo -que como lo único que sé hacer es escribir, es un escrito:

* * *

Parte 1 de 3.

— **Los robots atacaron mi casa, Makoto. Ahora está destruida** —indicó Haruka Nanase, bien plantado delante de su casa en Iwatobi, cuando tenía seis años.

— **No, Haru, que los robots no ataquen tu casa** **—** murmuró Makoto, unos pasos más atrás, casi temblando de miedo—. **Mejor q** **ue ataquen la casa de la señora Tamura.**

— **No, Makoto. Los robots atacaron _esta_ casa** **—** dijo, totalmente seguro, Haru **—.** **El pie del robot aplastó el cuarto de mis papás. Y ahora la casa se está desboronando.**

Makoto aceptó los términos del juego. Dio unos pasos al frente, hasta situarse al lado de Haru. Sus ojos brillantes estaban fijos en los _escombros_ de la casa.

 **—¡Haru! Creo que hay fuego…**

 **—¡Makoto! El tubo del gas se rompió. ¡Hay un incendio!**

Entonces, Makoto asintió, enérgico, y desenrolló la cuerda que tenía amarrada alrededor de su estómago y la apuntó contra las puertas traseras de la casa. Su boca remedó el sonido de la sirena del camión de bomberos, mientras jugaba a apagar el incendio.

 **—¡Makoto!** —lo llamó Haru, quien con algo de esfuerzo estaba sacando una manguera verde del fondo del jardín. Makoto corrió hacia Haru y tomó la manguera, con fuerza la jaló hasta acercarla a la casa. Haru se arrodilló, metió la mano entre las hierbas del jardín, tanteando, hasta encontrar el grifo. Makoto rio, emocionado, cuando salió agua de la manguera y empezó a dar vueltas, empapando todo a su alrededor. Haru, entonces, buscó su atención—: **¡Makoto! Estoy en llamas.**

...

See you next water time!

* * *

Me iré lentamente, esperando que el capítulo y el drabble les haya gustado. Cuéntenme qué opinan. ¡Makoto rechazó a Haru! Y todo el rollo es por Rin. A veces pienso que Makoto shippea el RinHaru, o algo así. Queda solo un capítulo más de rechazo, y después vienen dos capítulos de amor. :3

Nos leemos

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden el review :p


	10. ii El oasis no existe

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Me pregunto si podré verla de nuevo. Esa vista._

 _Makoto está mirando mucho más lejos que el barco. Aun más lejos que el horizonte._

 _Los remos empiezan a deslizarse del bote._

 _Los niños están absortos mirando el fondo del mar, parece que ni siquiera han notado que perdieron los remos._

— _Makoto, los remos se están cayendo._

 _..._

Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase. _High Speed 2_. Capítulo 8 _Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Décimo Capítulo:**

 **El oasis no existe**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Esta vez, no se propuso nadar hacia las islas, sino que se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Rei, quien ahora era famoso en su universidad por el combinado individual, dijo que no tenía la suficiente _stamina_ para nadar tanto. Ninguno comentó lo poco probable que era que cuatro jóvenes, amantes del deporte, a los veintitantos no tuvieran la resistencia; pero estuvo bien. Pudieron conocer de cabo a rabo la playa en la que estaban.

Mientras caminaban, Makoto los entretenía con explicaciones sobre algas, corales, hongos y animales que parecían de otro planeta. En un simple charco, olvidado entre las piedras, Makoto encontraba todo un ecosistema, y tenía a los escuchas más entusiastas. A Haru, en cierto modo, le recordaba cuando le enseñaba a nadar a los niños. Makoto tenía talento para enseñar.

 **—Haruka-sempai, en ese lugar hay muchas piedras. ¡Debe tener cuidado!** —llamó la atención Rei.

Haru asintió, sin dejar de nadar. Pudo ver como la espalda de Makoto se tensaba, pero el muchacho no se volvió, sino que siguió inclinado ante alguna concha o cangrejo, sin girarse hacia al mar, hacia Haru.

Haru nadó, hasta bordear las piedras y llegó a una playa pequeña mucho más serena, el agua quedaba atrapada entre las rocas y parecía que la marea estaba subiendo. Unos minutos después, trepando por las rocas, los otros llegaron. Rei apuntó sobre la proximidad de la marea alta y las probabilidades de que el paso por las piedras fuera tapado por el mar en poco tiempo. Y justo cuando Makoto iba a _sugerir_ que se fueran, Nagisa encontró los restos de una casa abandonada.

Haru continuó nadando, mientras Nagisa armaba cierto alboroto. Minutos después, cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia la playa, vio que Makoto estaba solo, sentado en la arena.

 **—¿Estás bien?—** preguntó Haru, tomando asiento al lado de Makoto.

 **—Si estamos los cuatro juntos, siento que podemos llegar hasta donde sea** —respondió suavemente Makoto, en parte justificando por qé había dejado que lo arrastraron hasta el extremo de la playa. Sus cejas se fruncieron, y miró con recelo hacia un caminillo enmontado que llevaba a la choza— **. Menos a casas embrujadas.**

 **—No creo que esté embrujada** —murmuró Haru, aunque lo que quería decir era: "tampoco entraste al mar".

Makoto bajó el rostro, pensativo. Haru sintió _algo_ en su estómago. Anticipación, ansia, deseo. Recogió sus rodillas y abrazándolas quiso decirle a Makoto que no intentaría tocarlo: no quería presionarlo, otra vez, con su roce. Pero quería una respuesta.

 **—Una vista que jamás has visto** —susurró Makoto, sin mirarlo—. **Esas fueron las palabras de Rin.**

 **—Lo sé.**

Haru quiso decirle que no era necesario hablar de Rin en cada una de sus conversaciones.

— **Rin también nos mostró una vista que nunca habíamos visto, tanto a Nagisa como a mí** —murmuró Makoto, y Haru encontró imposible apartar la mirada del perfil de Makoto—. **Gracias a él, nadamos en relevos... aprendimos a compartir nuestros sentimientos al nadar y nosotros también respondimos la pregunta** —Haru sabía a cuál pregunta se refería: ¿Por qué nado? ¿Para quién nado?—. **Sin embargo… ya yo lo sabía, de cierta forma. El agua me daba miedo, pero nadaba, porque entendía lo que Rin decía, aunque no le diera el mismo nombre** —Makoto sacudió un poco la cabeza y tensó los hombros—. **Antes de que Rin viniera, yo entendía lo que él sentía, sabía lo que él sabía… pero nunca fui capaz de lograr que tú también lo entendieras. Después de que él se fuera, no pudiste revivir esa sensación, aunque yo seguía nadando contigo.**

Haru frunció el ceño: el nadó en el relevo, la primera vez, porque Makoto estaba a su lado. La insistencia de Rin solo le alteraba los nervios y lo confundía. Pero Makoto no entendía, no entendía nada.

 **—La diversión de nadar con tus compañeros, la alegría de saber que estamos juntos, y que juntos podemos llegar a cualquier lugar, que no importa competir, porque tenemos a alguien con quien nadar, pero que podemos dar lo mejor de nosotros para ganar. Haru, yo sabía eso. Yo quería nadar contigo** —Haru supo que esa frase sería lo más cercano a una declaración de amor; y que era en tiempo pasado—. **Pero no tenía cómo hacer que lo vieras. Solo Rin pudo enseñarte eso, solo él pudo guiarte hacia un verdadero sueño. Porque tú… nadas para Rin.**

Haru se puso de pie.

 **—Acompáñame** —Haru caminó hacia el mar. Makoto también se puso de pie, y lo siguió, unos cuantos pasos.

 **—Ustedes no fueron los únicos que vieron una vista que nunca antes habían visto** —dijo Makoto cuando sus tobillos fueron cubiertos por el agua—. **Nagisa, Rei y yo sentimos lo mismo. En cada relevo que hicimos juntos, lo experimentamos. Todo gracias a ustedes dos. Rin también estuvo pendiente de nosotros, ayudándonos, preocupándose por nuestro bienestar. Y tu forma de nadar siempre nos ha inspirado**. **Ustedes son muy importantes para nosotros. Haru.**

 **—Dejaste de nadar por mi culpa** —dijo Haru.

Porque sin Haru no tenía sentido nadar. Porque _solo tiene sentido si es contigo_.

Makoto recordó cuando los peces, que el anciano pescador le regaló, murieron; y se sintió patético por recordar la muerte de todos los peces que había tenido. Recordó los cúmulos de tierra en su jardín, la fetidez, el agua negra, el vidrio de la pecera quebrándose, los agonizantes chapoteos de los peces, las garras del gato. Y su mente recreó con dolorosa precisión los instantes en los que se dio cuenta de que él no estaba destinado para Haru.

Cuando dejó de divagar en recuerdos, se dio cuenta de que tenía el agua por la cintura y Haru no estaba.

— **¿Ha… Haru?—** tartamudeó atolondrado. Por un momento, pensó que tan solo era su mente recordándole de forma muy vívida la única competencia de natación contra Haru, cuando, simplemente, Haru desapareció de su vista; y él se dio cuenta de que Haru estaba a un nivel que él no podía alcanzar, sin importar la fuerza que usara.

Sin embargo, la suave brisa y el movimiento del mar eran muy reales. Así como la desaparición de Haru. Plantó sus pies en la arena, la pantaloneta pegándose a sus piernas, y giró el torso hacia todos los lados. Unas cuantas olas chocando contra unas piedras lejanas le parecieron enloquecedoras.

 **—¡Haru!** —chilló, asustado. Los dedos de sus pies enterrándose en la arena, pero era suave y desaparecía y, por unos instantes, parecía que el suelo también desaparecía.

Unos segundos después, Haru salió del agua.

 **—He llegado a sentir culpa, porque no pude apoyar a Rin, cuando pasó malos momentos. Rin debió enfrentar momentos difíciles, solo, y muchas veces yo sólo compliqué las cosas** —dijo Haru, dando unos pasos hacia él—. **Rin estuvo solo, mientras que yo siempre he tenido a Makoto a mi lado, apoyándome. Y Rin no tenía a nadie que estuviera junto a él.**

Makoto asintió, y por un quiebre en la expresión de Makoto, que duró menos de un segundo, Haru supo la suerte de pensamientos que había en la cabeza del otro. Rin tenía lo que Haru necesitaba. Haru podía darle el apoyo que Rin necesitaba. Se complementaban, se necesitaban, se merecían.

 **—Me hace infinitamente feliz que mi presencia te haya sido de utilidad** —murmuró Makoto—. **Pero creo que no…** —lo miró a los ojos. Las palabras murieron en su boca, Haru se volvió a sumergir.

Makoto dio un paso, acelerado, hacia Haru; sin embargo, al sentir que el agua le llegaba a medio abdomen se detuvo. Apretó los puños, y quiso devolverse. Correr hacia la costa, pero, por alguna razón, no podía moverse.

Esta vez, Haru no duró tanto sumergido. Apenas asomó la cabeza, Makoto abrió la boca para terminar su idea, pero Haru levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

 **—No te preocupes. Ya lo has dicho todo** —murmuró Haru, sin variar mucho su expresión—. **Entre la _fábula_ del desierto y la vista que no lograste hacerme ver, me ha quedado muy claro. Tan claro como el agua.**

 **—Haru. No tienes por qué ser tan duro** —murmuró Makoto, nervioso, porque nunca había visto un agua tan turbia y oscura como en la que estaban ahora—. **Solo trato de ser sincero.**

Haru pensó que la sinceridad de Makoto apestaba. Era tan malo como todos los sentimientos y miedos que ocultaba. Porque las sonrisas amables y la preocupación desmedida por todos los demás, lograban ocultar los verdaderos pensamientos y miedos de Makoto. ¿Cuántos años tardó Haru en darse cuenta de que Makoto le tenía miedo al mar? Probablemente, sino era por Rin, nunca llegaría a darse cuenta.

— **Ven** —le pidió. Su última carta: debía hacer que Makoto enfrentara su miedo y recordara que aunque la presencia que acechaba en el agua nunca desaparecería del todo, al menos podría ignorarla si nadaba con la seguridad de que sus amigos estaban junto a él, en el mismo carril, con sus sentimientos conectados **—. Nademos.**

 **—No** —murmuró Makoto, inseguro.

 **—Nada para mí, Makoto** —exigió Haru, en otras palabras quería decir: "Vuelve a nadar para mí".

 **—No.**

Haru volvió a sumergirse.

 **—Haru, estás siendo inmaduro** —chilló Makoto, un minuto y medio después, cuando Haru volvió a la superficie, cerca de las rocas.

 **—¿Y tú eres muy maduro?** —replicó Haru. Lo primero que notó era que Makoto tenía algunos mechones de cabellos mojados, como si se hubiera llevado las manos mojadas a la cabeza, pasándose los dedos entre el pelo, como ademán de frustración.

 **—Regresa** —gruñó Makoto.

Haru volvió a hundirse.

Makoto cerró los ojos, contó hasta treinta. Cuando abrió los ojos, Haru no estaba. Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Apretó con fuerza los ojos y sus puños. ¿Cuántos segundos un nadador como Haru podría aguantar la respiración bajo el agua?

Ya Haruka Nanase lo había exasperado con casi dos minutos. Esperaba que los pulmones de Haru no aguantaran tanto. Cielos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Solo quería que Haru saliera del agua y que él pudiera liberarse de esa sensación paralizante que le impedía mover las piernas.

 **—¡Haru!—** gritó, asustado. Sus manos golpearon el agua, que le llegaba por la cintura—. **¡Haru! ¡Por favor!**

Unos segundos después, la cabeza de Haru se asomó, aun más lejos. Lo vio agitar el cabello antes de volver a hundirse.

 **—No te puedo escuchar cuando nado** —dijo Haru, cuando volvió a resurgir del agua, cerca de Makoto, con la intención de recalcar lo fútiles que eran los intentos de Makoto por sacarlo del agua.

La mandíbula de Makoto tembló levemente. La respiración de Haru apenas estaba agitada. Él parecía que acababa de correr una maratón.

 **—No hagas eso.**

 **— _Eso_ es lo que se supone que haga en el mar.**

Makoto apretó los puños.

 **—Regresa, Haru** —susurró, pero Haru, mirándolo con sus acusadores y penetrantes ojos volvió a hundirse.

Makoto gimió, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos; esta vez al abrirlos, tenía a Haru al frente.

 **—Makoto, estuve a punto de perderte** —dijo Haru— **. No respirabas. Y yo no sabía qué hacer** —Makoto recordó cuando Haru casi se ahoga, la noticia del barco pesquero que se hundió a escasos metros de la costa, a Rei ahogándose en ese mismo mar. Sintió vergüenza y culpa por haber preocupado a Haru en aquella ocasión que el miedo lo paralizó, en el mar. Él no quería causarle sentimientos de esa índole a su mejor amigo—. **Estaba tan asustado. Tuve tanto miedo de perderte. No creas que no entiendo** —Haru deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie del agua—. **En ocasiones, el agua me aprisiona y no puedo moverme libremente en ella. Pero… eso no impide que pueda disfrutar de ella.**

Makoto reconocía que Haru quería ayudarlo. Por un momento, el movimiento del mar, le tranquilizó, le acarició la piel. Su mano también se deslizó en el agua, acercándose a la mano de Haru, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron. Sin embargo, con un ágil movimiento, Haru lo agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

 **—¡Haru!** —exclamó, cuando el muchacho le dio un tirón para hundirlo—. **No puedes presionarme—** el agarre de Haru se hizo más fuerte, sus dedos cerrándose en la muñeca de Makoto, jalándolo hacia el agua, hacia más adentro. Con su mano libre trató de soltarse de Haru, pero Haru también le sujetó esa muñeca—. **No puedes obligarme** —gimió.

— **Sí puedo** —y para reafirmar a quien el mar apoyaba, una suave ola empapó el pecho de Makoto: los intentos de Haru por llevarlo al mar estaban funcionando.

— **Soy más fuerte, Haru** —dijo Makoto, en voz baja, controlando su voz, su fuerza, recurriendo al entrenamiento que había recibido para tranquilizarse cuando debía enfrentar una situación de riesgo.

Haru sabía que podía agarrarlo de esa forma porque Makoto se lo permitía, pero no por eso cedería. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia delante, para tener mayor fuerza, y hundió el brazo de Makoto, obligándolo a inclinarse hacia un lado.

Makoto trastabilló, las rodillas doblándose, su cuerpo hundiéndose, alzó el brazo que tenía libre, pero Haru continuó forcejeando con él.

 **—¡Le tengo miedo al mar!** —chilló Makoto, sus ojos casi desenfocados— **. ¡Eso no tiene nada de malo!**

Haru bufó.

 **—Tiene _todo_ de malo** —apretó con fuerza los antebrazos de Makoto.

— **Haru** —chilló Makoto, nuevamente dando pasos hacia el mar obligado—. **Si existe una persona como tú que le gusta tanto el agua, tiene que haber una como yo, que le tiene miedo.**

Haru aprovechó que el agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho y enredó una de sus piernas con las de Makoto para obligarlo a tropezar.

Makoto encontró a Haru como único apoyo, y Haru aprovechó que Makoto ponía su peso en él, para hundirse y hundirlo. Antes de que se mojara totalmente la cara, Makoto, por fin, usó su fuerza, plantó bien sus pies en la húmeda arena y elevó los brazos, rápidamente cambió la posición de sus manos, siendo él quien ahora agarraba las muñecas de Haru, al cual sacó del agua. No pudo hacer más, porque la rodilla de Haru se clavó en la cadera de Makoto.

 **—No digas estupideces** —dijo Haru, aprovechando que Makoto lo sostenía con fuerza de las muñecas, que el agua era su apoyo para presionar con más fuerza—. **Si fuera cierto lo que dices, entonces no tendría sentido que fuéramos amigos.**

 **—¡Ya basta, Haru!** —gimió Makoto, cuando de nuevo las piernas de Haru se abrieron espacio entre las de él y lo hicieron perder el equilibrio. Soltó los brazos de Haru y por el rabillo del ojo vio que algunas piedras ya habían sido tapadas por el mar—. **Ni siquiera sabemos si todavía somos amigos—** chilló, más asustado que otra cosa.

Haru le tiró agua. Makoto apenas pudo taparse el rostro para evitar que le empapara los ojos; sin embargo, el segundo ataque de agua, no fue, precisamente, agua. Fue el puño derecho de Haru que se estrelló contra el hueso de su clavícula. El segundo golpe lo recibió en el antebrazo, que, instintivamente, le protegió la mandíbula. El tercero pudo detenerlo.

Nunca, nunca, nunca nadie había golpeado a Makoto. Nunca, nunca, nunca Makoto había sostenido la muñeca de Haru con tanta fuerza.

 **—¡No soy Rin, Haru!** —dijo él, frustrado, tiró hacia un lado, con brusquedad, el brazo de Haru—. **No puedes golpearme, gritarme, obligarme… y pretender que voy a cambiar.**

Ambos sintieron que se miraron por una eternidad. Cada respiración de Makoto más dolorosa que la anterior y, de repente, una ola se estrelló contra la espalda de Makoto.

Haru aprovechó que Makoto giraba el rostro hacia un lado para darle otro puñetazo. El golpe en la mejilla y la segunda ola en la espalda llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Haru volvió a sujetarlo y a hundirlo. Con la ayuda del oleaje que empezaba a remontar, los dos se hundieron, y a ratos sentían la arena contra sus pies, contra sus rodillas, y a ratos parecía que solo caían por un acantilado sin fondo.

Cada tanto salían del agua, para respirar, Makoto se alzaba violento, Haru solo parecía deslizarse entre las dos realidades. Fuera del agua, Makoto lograba inmovilizar a Haru. Pero apenas los golpeaba una ola y volvían a hundirse, Haru se soltaba de su agarre.

El contacto entre sus cuerpos era lo único que ocupaba sus mentes. Sus brazos fuertemente aferrados, las piernas de Haru alrededor de la cintura de Makoto, los choques de sus hombros, las manos de Makoto deslizándose por los costados de Haru.

Las olas enredándolos, las piernas que perdían el equilibrio, las bocanadas de aire. Las manos de Makoto en la espalda de Haru, el pie de Haru empujando el abdomen de Makoto, la cabeza de Makoto escondida entre el cuello de Haru.

El mar llenándolo todo. La sensación de que debajo de ellos yacía una criatura peligrosa. Los breves segundos en los que tenían el cielo, las piedras, la costa a la vista, antes de volverse a hundir en el mar.

Y, en algún momento, Makoto salió a la superficie con una renovada fortaleza. Y, después, se hundió voluntariamente.

Veía y escuchaba al mar. Sabía que había un monstruo en esa agua, al acecho, en las profundidades, pero no le importaba. No merecía su miedo. Porque ahora había algo que Makoto debía hacer.

Debía asegurarse de que cada cierto tiempo, él y Haru salieran a la superficie. Y cada vez que rompía la superficie, lo hacía con fuerza, como un animal marino. Apartaba el agua, poderosamente, empujando con su cuerpo. Por unos segundos escuchaba la respiración de Haru, agitada.

De repente, sus cuerpos se estrellaron contra la arena, empujados por una fuerte ola. Makoto logró arrodillarse, Haru quedó acostado en la arena.

Los dos trataban de recuperar la respiración, cuando una ola apareció, y al tocar las plantas de los pies de Haru, el muchacho ya no lo soportó más. Empezó a reír, con fuerza. Se llevó una mano al rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas y taparse la boca.

Makoto se giró hacia el mar. La risa de Haru era más fuerte que el sonido del mar. La risa de Haru era lo único que podía y quería escuchar.

 **—No hagas eso de nuevo—** susurró, mirándolo.

Haru siguió riéndose, sus costillas marcándose, con cada movimiento de su pecho agitado.

 **—Fue… divertido** —dijo, con un suspiro y le gustó la sonrisa de Makoto, que desvió sus ojos hacia el mar.

La sonrisa de Makoto poco a poco fue haciéndose más grande, y bufó, levemente divertido. Quizá necesitaba una pelea en el mar con Haru para tranquilizarse.

— **Haru** —lo volteó a ver, su rostro apacible—. **¿Te hice daño?** —Haru extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos, su cuerpo siendo acariciando por una ola que llegaba y se iba, fría, rápida. No tenía ni un rasguño, y le gustó sentir la mirada de Makoto examinándolo, admirándolo—. **¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?** —preguntó.

— **Makoto** —dijo Haru, sin abrir los ojos **—. No quiero perderte.**

Makoto sonrió, y miró al océano. Lo único que debía perderse era el miedo al mar. Cierto tiempo después, cuando el sol estaba en el ocaso, Nagisa corrió hasta acostarse en el medio de ellos. Rei, quedándose atrás, murmuró que Nagisa debería dejar de interrumpir.

 **—No es como que haya interrumpido una declaración de amor** —se quejó Nagisa—. **Ya todos sabemos que se aman.**

Ni Makoto ni Haru intercambiaron miradas o palabras después de eso.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—¿Entonces: no?** **—** preguntó Haruka Nanase cuando regresaba a Iwatobi en un compartimiento casi vacío del tren, como si varias horas y situaciones no hubiesen ocurrido desde la última conversación -en teoría olvidada- que tuvieron en un tren.

 **—Mi respuesta es no.**

 **—Pensé que al menos reconocerías que hice planes sobre mi futuro.**

Eso tomó a Makoto con la guardia baja. Sus labios temblaron un poco, abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Demasiada angustia acumulada en su pecho. Makoto aun no se preocupaba por su futuro, porque le quedaban muchos meses como estudiante; sin embargo, sabía que cuando tuviera un título en la mano, debería tomar importantes decisiones. Haru no tenía por qué preocuparse de eso; sin embargo, se preocupó.

La vida activa de un nadador podía extenderse hasta los treinta, incluso cuarenta años. Cada año había competencias en las que Haru podría participar: inclusive Haru el próximo año iniciaría entrenamiento para los 400 y 1500 metros. Haru no tenía la necesidad de hacer planes: pero pensó en las necesidades de Makoto e hizo planes.

Por supuesto, a los planes de Haru les faltó el factor "comunicación", pero al menos, Makoto reconocía que Haru tuviera la confianza de que todo le saldría bien en la universidad y que en cuatro años podría licenciarse. Sin embargo, para Makoto las cosas no fueron tan bien, pero Makoto no preocuparía a Haru contándole de las malas noches de sus primeros años en Tokio.

 **—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?** **Y no menciones a Rin.**

 **—No quiero lastimarte** —murmuró Makoto. Haru frunció el ceño. Por un momento, su mente –negra y enloquecida por Makoto- pensó que la primera vez dolería, pero después no. Sin embargo, sabía que Makoto debía estar hablando de _otra_ cosa, Makoto no escalaría tan pronto: ¡si ni siquiera se atrevía a darle la mano!—. **No quiero que desperdicies tu tiempo, tu talento, con alguien como yo. Estás destinado a llegar muy alto, no quiero entorpecer tu camino.**

Makoto pensaba que durante su compañía Haru vivió deprimido, pensando que quería tener 20 años para ser alguien normal, sin atreverse a dar lo mejor de sí. Makoto no tenía nada qué ofrecer para Haru. Rin era todo lo que Haru necesitaba.

 **—Tampoco quiero esa respuesta** —dijo Haru—. **Si desperdicio mi tiempo, si entorpezco mis planes… esas son cosas que yo decido. Quiero saber tus propios motivos para decirme que no. Quiero saber a qué le tienes miedo de todo esto.**

Makoto tamborileó los dedos sobre su muslo.

Podría decirle que él era demasiado grande, o entrometido, o cobarde o simple para alguien como Haru. Podría decirle que él se había rendido, que era suficiente saber que eran amigos, que se sentía agradecido por tenerlo a su lado y que jamás le exigiría algo que él no quería darle. Podría decirle que no quería presionarlo con sus años de amistad o con la preocupación de su bienestar, que Haru no tenía qué hacer nada por él, que estaban bien solo como amigos.

Podría decirle que estaba bien así, que de todos modos iba a ser muy difícil: que vivían en distintos países y eran hombres, que Haru tenía sueños que apuntaban a coronas de olivo, y que él solo podría ofrecerle de las vidas simples, la más simple: la que siempre habían tenido, una rutina que nunca cambiaba.

Podría decirle que tenía miedo de decepcionarlo, de causarle dolor. Tenía miedo del día en que Haru se diera cuenta de que Makoto no encendía ninguna llama en él. Tenía miedo del día en que Haru se diera cuenta de él solo soportaba la presencia de Makoto porque había sido una constante en su vida, no porque realmente lo necesitara. Tenía miedo del día en que Haru se diera cuenta de la diferencia entre amar a alguien y querer a un amigo, y del día en que Haru supiera que había confundido esos sentimientos.

Al final decidió condensar sus razones en:

 **—No estoy seguro de que realmente me quieras a mí.**

Haru, de cierta forma, se esperaba esa respuesta. La pudo leer en los ojos de su amigo. La inseguridad y la desconfianza. Años de sentir que ignoraban sus sentimientos, temores infundados que crecían cada día más, expectativas que no podía cumplir, personas que lo superaban y sus habilidades que se quedaban cortas. Esa sensación de que nadie necesitaba de Makoto, pero la naturaleza lo había hecho un hombre cariñoso, bondadoso, entrometido y con complejo sobreprotector, un hombre que sabía cómo lidiar con la decepción y disfrazar su sufrimiento con un "espero que sean felices", que a pesar de todo era sincero.

 **—Rin siempre habla de una vista que nunca he visto o de enseñarme algo nuevo, solo porque le parezco aburrido** —murmuró Haru, cuando una voz anunció la cercanía de Iwatobi— **. Makoto habla de permanecer a mi lado y de nuestra amistad, porque me quiere tal como soy.**

...

See you next water time!

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Pensé mucho la pelea. Seguro que Makoto y Haru nunca se golpearían, pero me autoconvencí a mí misma de que podría pasar. Júzguenme: ¿pequé del peor pecado? ¿Escribí algo que ellos nunca harían? ¿Fue totalmente fuera de lugar? Haru sabe que en el agua puede sentir a Makoto, pero qué hacer si Makoto no quiere entrar al agua. A lo mejor había otras formas sin recurrir a la violencia, pero Makoto es una orca: ¡que lo demuestre!

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leen y dejan review. Aprecio mucho sus palabras y me hacen feliz. Espero, de todo corazón, que la historia les guste. Y a los lectores silenciosos, los invito a manifestarse :)

Les dejo esto:

* * *

Segunda parte: Drabble

El señor Nanase los regañó por jugar con agua, otra vez. Le recordó a Haru que los padres de Makoto no lo dejarían ir a jugar con él si volvía a llegar a su casa con la ropa mojada. Makoto se puso a llorar.

Entonces, la abuela Nanase debió intervenir. Con una toalla en cada mano, los mimó y les pidió que le explicaran por qué estaban jugando con agua.

— **Yo inicié ese incendio. Me quedé dormida mientras cocinaba macarela** —dijo la abuela, participando del juego de los niños.

 **—Y, entonces, los robots destruyeron la casa** —aclaró Haru, subiendo el peldaño hacia la casa, y dejó que su abuela le secara el cabello.

 **—¿Te salvé del incendio?** —preguntó Makoto, mirándola con interés, con la mullida toalla apretada contra el pecho.

— **No** —murmuró la mujer—. **Me convertí en agua antes de que llegaras a la cocina.**

Los ojos de Makoto se aguaron. Haru lo miró de reojo, casi preocupado. No quería que volviera a llorar.

 **—Cuando una persona se convierte en agua, no muere y puede regresar** —le dijo Haru a Makoto.

 **—Me evaporé, subí al cielo, y poco a poco me convertí en una nube. Cuando empezó a llover, caí al suelo** —explicó la abuela **.**

 **—Pero si te conviertes en lluvia, caes en ¡todo el mundo!** —exclamó Makoto, afligido—. **¡Separada en pequeñas gotas!** —Haru se sorprendió de lo acertadas que eran las preocupaciones de Makoto, miró a su abuela casi suplicante: por favor que no fuera cierto lo que Makoto decía.

 **—Caí en un río. En uno muy _grande_ —**se las ingenió la abuela— **. Después, terminé en una _gran_ represa.**

 **—Pero la represa está _muy_ lejos** —apuntó Makoto, en sus ojos brillando el miedo.

 **—La abuela regresó _a casa_ por las tuberías** —concluyó Haruka, con seguridad.

Los tres sonrieron.

* * *

Nos leemos

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden el review :p


	11. i Un lugar donde él no esté

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿Podrá estar Haru bien aunque yo no esté?_

 _—No te habría buscado si estuviera bien._

Makoto Tachibana y Haruka Nanase. _High Speed 2_. Capítulo 8 _Light_

 **.**

 **O.o.O.**

 **Undécimo Capítulo:**

 **Parte única**

 **Un lugar donde él no esté**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

 **—¡Hermano! Lo sentimos mucho.**

Estaba oscuro cuando doblaron la esquina y la entrada de la casa de Makoto quedó a la vista. Los niños que estaban sentados en las gradas, al verlos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

 **—Fue el gato. Apenas te fuiste. Están muertos, todos. Te compramos otro, pensando que no notarías la diferencia, pero también lo mató, y después volvimos a comprar otro… pero el gato. ¡Mató cuatro peces!**

Al lado de Ran, en el suelo, había una pecera vacía. Ren sostenía una bolsa con _algo_ naranja, un pedazo de _algo_ naranja.

 **—Oh—** suspiró Makoto—. **No estén tristes** —les sonrió.

Ran soltó un gemido y dio un saltito hacia ellos. Haru, quien comprendió al instante sus intenciones, se inclinó un poco y extendió los brazos para recibirla. Ella se aferró a él con las piernas y brazos fuertemente, murmuró con la cabeza escondida en el pecho de Haru que el gato blanco lo hizo.

Makoto se sintió incómodo. Sabía que los niños se entristecían por él, porque desde pequeño había mostrado demasiada vulnerabilidad con la muerte de sus peces. Y solo eran peces. Había miles como ellos en el mar.

Haru tomó la iniciativa y entró a la casa de la familia Tachibana, despacio se quitó los zapatos y después de murmurar un saludo que el padre de Makoto respondió desde la cocina, fue al patio. Ren apresurándose a recoger la pecera, caminó tras él. Haru y los niños se detuvieron en el corredor del patio, a la espera de que Makoto cavara el hueco.

Con una pala de jardinería, Makoto hizo un nuevo agujero y Ren depositó el agua con pedacitos de pez. Makoto se sintió mal por haber obligado a sus hermanos menores a recoger los desperdicios que el gato no se había podido comer.

— **Perdón** —murmuraron los dos niños cuando Makoto se sentó al lado de Haru.

— **Ustedes no tuvieron la culpa** —dijo Haru. Makoto pasó la mano cariñosamente por la cabeza de Ren.

 **—Esa flor es bonita** —murmuró Ran, mirando el jarroncito al final del patio. Aun cuando Makoto no estaba en casa, su madre siempre buscaba una flor para el jarrón.

Los gemelos se ofrecieron a desempacar la mochila de Makoto, y Haru comentó que lo justo era que Makoto le ayudara a desempacar la de él. Makoto juntó un poco las cejas, dudoso de las intenciones de Haru de querer que fueran a su casa, pero cuando su madre apareció con un par de _tupperware_ con sobras de la cena para Haru, a Makoto no le quedó de otra más que subir las escaleras hacia la casa de su _vecino_ para acompañarlo en la cena y ayudarle con la maleta.

 **.O.o.O.**

 **—¿Qué piensas cuando entierras a un pez?** —preguntó Haru al abrir la puerta de su casa.

 **—En realidad, nada** —quería mentirle, de verdad, pero era difícil: _"Tuvieron una vida tan corta, así sin más"_ —. **A veces pienso que quizá querían nadar un poco más.**

Haru asintió. Probablemente, ese sería su último pensamiento antes de morir, y si bien, él consideraba a los peces como su principal fuente de alimentación, de repente, se sintió conectado con ellos. Ridículamente conectado con un pez. Haru era como un pez… y Makoto se había dado cuenta de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Pero…

Pero Makoto estaba acostumbrado a enterrar peces. A ver como la rabia de un gato los sacaba del agua, de su zona de confort, y los despedazaba.

Makoto miró de reojo a su anfitrión, quien se había quedado quieto, la mano semiextendida hacia el delantal azul, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. No era usual que Haruka se ensimismara tanto cuando estaba a punto de comer macarela, pero Makoto reconocía que los dos tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar.

Con una sonrisa apenada, dejó a Haru con sus pensamientos y trató de desconcentrarse de los propios: se puso a hacer los preparativos para la cena, y notó algo fuera de lugar.

Había desorden en la pila. Un _bento_ de su hermano, que probablemente le habían llevado antes y no había devuelto, y una macarela que, según recordaba, Haru había dejado descongelando para la cena hacía varios días: el día que regresaron tarde del balneario y Haru se quedó a dormir a su casa.

Con un cucharón largo, tocó el filete de macarela y fue hasta ese momento que notó el olor a putrefacción. Se preguntó cómo no lo había notado antes. Con la ayuda de un guante y del cucharón, arrojó la macarela a la basura y abrió el grifo para lavar el _bento_. Se sorprendió de ver que no había estofado de cerdo. Haru lo comió todo.

 **—¿Qué hiciste?**

Haruka Nanase lo miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos y lucía, de pronto, atemorizante.

 **—Solo estoy lavando. Huele fatal** —murmuró Makoto. Pero Haru no lo escuchó—. **Esto no es normal. Siempre eres muy aseado. ¿Por qué tienes macarela descompuesta?**

 **—¿Qué le hiciste a la macarela?** —era una pregunta retórica, Makoto sabía **—. Se podía arreglar. Solo debía ponerle algo de limón.**

 **—Haru** —Makoto frunció el ceño—. **Tenía más de cinco días de estar ahí.**

 **—Entonces, le pondría mayonesa.**

 **—Era comida podrida.**

— **Era macarela, Makoto.**

 **—Haru. No vamos a tener esta conversación** —murmuró Makoto, cerró el grifo y se alejó.

 **—¿Te vas a ir?** —inquirió Haru, mirándolo felinamente. Pensando en las muchas conversaciones que nunca tuvieron y que nunca tendrían. ¿Tenía Makoto un sueño al cual perseguir? ¿Se habría sentido atraído alguna vez por una chica? ¿Qué hacía en Tokio? ¿Tenía amigos en el equipo de baloncesto? ¿Se sentía feliz al jugar baloncesto?

Makoto se estremeció.

 **—No. No me voy a ir.**

Haru asintió, y continuó con la preparación de la cena, levemente molesto por la intromisión de Makoto en su cocina y por haber tirado a la basura la macarela, levemente afligido porque Makoto rechazaba todos sus intentos por conocerlo, por tenerlo. Makoto murmuró algo de preparar la mesa, y salió de la cocina.

Haru dejó la espátula y dejó que sus manos cayeran lánguidas. La ausencia de Makoto en la cocina se sentía, estaba acostumbrado a moverse en su cocina con Makoto atrás o al lado. Además, considerando que pasó dos días completos con él y sus otros amigos, ahora que una pared los separaba, le hizo falta. Haru se sintió solo.

El sonido de la macarela friéndose acompañó sus pensamientos sobre lo que hacía falta. Ya no le parecía que fuera algo pequeño e insignificante, que cualquiera podría pasar por alto. Ya no se trataba solo de la forma en que se servía la piña, de que no había un bañador, de que había un balón naranja. No: hacía falta algo crucial.

Haru hacía falta en la vida de Makoto. Eso era.

Hacía años, cuando Haru iba solo al Iwatobi Swim Club supo lo que era la soledad: en el agua donde ni Rin ni Makoto estaban, se sentía la soledad.

En el caso de Makoto ni siquiera había agua.

 **.O.O.o.**

 **—¡Haru-chan! Te prometo que estos días sin Makoto te dejaré saltar a todas las piscinas que quieras** —exclamó Nagisa, el último viernes que Makoto estaría en Iwatobi. Haru no logró sonreír. Y Nagisa pestañeó, confundido **—. Es una promesa de pingüino.**

 **—Nunca he entendido qué quiere decir eso.**

 **—Rei-chan, para ser una persona tan científica no sabes nada de la lealtad de los pingüinos. Los pingüinos son fieles a su pareja para toda la vida. Así que si digo que es una promesa de pingüino, es una que no romperé.**

 **—Solo el pingüino emperador es fiel a su pareja. Creí que te gustaba el de penacho amarillo. El _Rockhopper_.**

 **—Me gustan todos los pingüinos** —murmuró Nagisa—. **Oh, por fin llegó Kisumi.**

Kisumi apenas estaba alzando una mano para saludarlos cuando ocurrió algo que ni siquiera los testigos podían creer: Haru lo abrazó. Kisumi tardó media hora en recuperar el habla y el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se fue. Makoto se mostró igual –o peor- de sorprendido. Por lo que Nagisa y Rei llegaron a la conclusión de que se lo soñaron.

 **.O.o.O.**

Haruka Nanase extendió su entrenamiento el sábado. Sasabe y algunos trabajadores se quedaron acompañándolo, impresionados por el entrenamiento de un nadador profesional. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, y nadar lo hacía sentirse mejor. Al salir por la escalerilla algunas ideas se aclararon. Era el último fin de semana de Makoto en Iwatobi y de Rei con suficiente tiempo libre para vagabundear con ellos. Y Haru solo quería estar con Makoto.

Dejó aun más impresionados al staff del Iwatobi SC cuando desestimó el viaje en carro que alguien le ofreció y decidió trotar. Al pasar por el puente Mutsuki el viento renovó sus fuerzas.

 **.O.o.O.**

—¡ **Haru**!—exclamaron los niños, tironearon hacia delante a Makoto, cuando vieron a Haru sentado en las gradas.

 **—Me acabo de despedir de Rei** —le explicó Makoto, después de saludarlo—. **Estuvimos horas en la tienda por departamentos y no logramos conseguir todos los útiles para el próximo semestre. Tendremos que volver...**

 **—¿Estabas esperando a Mako-chan?—** interrumpió Ran que al parecer era más intuitiva que su hermano mayor.

Haru asintió.

 **—Makoto, me quedaré a dormir.**

Dos horas después, los cuatro estaban en la habitación de Ren inmersos en un videojuego. Cuando los bostezos de los gemelos se hicieron más frecuentes, empezaron a decir que también querían dormir en la habitación de Makoto.

 **—No hay suficiente espacio** —murmuró Makoto, sin prestarles atención.

 **—¡Pero te extrañamos mucho!** —lloriqueó Ren.

Haru se sintió conmovido. Makoto visitaba constantemente Iwatobi, pero para una familia tan unida como la Tachibana, la ausencia de Makoto debía ser difícil de soportar, en especial para los niños que eran tan cariñosos.

Y, entonces, cayó en cuenta de otro asunto.

Extrañar a Makoto.

Haru extrañaba a su abuela, a sus padres. La primera vez que fue a Australia, extrañó a Makoto… y pensar en volver a sentir esa angustia lo advirtió del peligro.

En esos cuatro años, en Australia, él nunca había extrañado a Makoto. Solía pensar en él, pero no le hacía falta. Porque tenía la extraña idea de que estaban construyendo las bases de sus sueños y que esas bases llegarían a unirse en el futuro.

Pero qué equivocado estaba. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sus pensamientos tenían algo de lógica? Simplemente, no se había atrevido a admitir que extrañar a Makoto, era admitir que lo perdía.

 **—También te extraño** —confesó Haru.

— **Aw** —los niños dijeron al unísono, y abrazaron a Makoto con fuerza, mientras murmuraban que todos lo extrañaban y que querían que se hiciera súper inteligente pronto.

Al final, los niños ganaron: Makoto se quedó con ellos, hasta que se quedaran completamente dormidos, en la cama de Ren, mientras Haru fue a la habitación de Makoto a preparar el futón.

 **.O.o.O.**

Makoto entró sigiloso a su habitación, y trastabilló sobresaltado, cuando descubrió que Haru estaba despierto. Con ayuda de la linterna del celular de Makoto, leía algún libro que Makoto aun no había empacado. La entrada fue tan incómoda que Haru supo que Makoto esperaba encontrarlo dormido.

— **Yo…—** murmuró Makoto. Fue obvio que trataba de idear una excusa que lo sacara de su propia habitación— **, tomaré un baño. El día estuvo muy movido. Rei… Bueno, Rei busca que todo sea hermoso, y con Ran y Ren revoloteando… fue cansado. Además… es usual tomar un baño por las noches, ¿sabes?**

Haru solo asintió y continuó con su lectura.

No era capaz de distinguir si había alguna línea en su relación, si él la había cruzado o qué tan lejos estaba. Sabía que había líneas, muchas que nunca habían cruzado, y que cada uno se encargó de remarcar en algún momento.

Por ejemplo, estaba la línea de ser vecinos, que Haru imaginaba más como unas escaleras. Estaba la línea que los separaba de ser hermanos: Haru era hijo único, Makoto era hermano mayor. Estaba la línea que los separaba de ser rivales: no había nada en lo que pudieran competir. Y Haru, ahora, suponía que existía una línea que los separaba de ser amantes, una línea que él imaginaba más como una cabezonada de Makoto de _querer_ decirle que no.

Porque, quizá, Makoto se había acostumbrado a estar sin Haru.

 **.o.O.o.**

Makoto brincó asustado, cuando sintió algo que tocaba su pierna. Hizo tanto aspaviento que el agua de la tina se desbordó y abrió los ojos de pronto, asustado. . Sin embargo, al percatarse de qué fue realmente lo que lo tocó, se quedó paralizado. Muerto de miedo.

Haru lo observó, con el ceño levemente fruncido, y con una pierna ya dentro de la tina. Como Makoto solo lo miraba con la boca abierta, Haru plantó mejor el pie en la losa de la tina y se movió para meter la otra pierna. Suavemente, en un movimiento que le nacía tan natural, como respirar, se sentó en la bañera.

El cuarto de baño en casa de Makoto era grande. También la tina, porque tanto Makoto como su padre eran muy grandes.

Sin embargo, la bañera no era lo suficientemente grande para que Makoto, que ya de por sí abarcaba mucho espacio, la compartiera con Haru.

Makoto se enderezó, para poner más espacio entre ellos, sus rodillas se asomaron fuera del agua, y para mal del corazón de Makoto, Haru aprovechó que había más espacio para acomodarse mejor. Makoto apretó las manos en el borde y trató de pegar la espalda a la pared de la bañera, provocando que el charco en el suelo se hiciera más grande.

— **Makoto** —lo llamó Haru. El alma de Makoto temblaba en sus ojos— **. Deja de moverte.**

Por supuesto, se movió: más atolondrado que otra cosa, porque necesitaba alejar sus piernas de las de Haru. Entonces, Haru le puso la mano en el empeine del pie, cubriéndolo, y todo movimiento y pensamiento coherente en Makoto se detuvieron.

Haru apretó un poco y acercó el pie, extendiéndolo, después se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que su mano subiera por la pierna de Makoto, quien abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada. Entonces, Haru continuó deslizando su mano, despacio, conociendo, buscando algo, se detuvo a medio muslo.

Makoto tenía los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en el cuello y hombros de Haru, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, incapaz de dejar de observar el brazo extendido hacia él, que se perdía en la oscuridad del agua, en la sombra de sus cuerpos bajo el agua.

 **—No llevas tu traje de baño** —apuntó Haru con seriedad, porque a diferencia del resto de personas, Haru siempre llevaba su traje de baño, y era un asunto importante para él. Quiso asegurarse, extendió un poco más la mano, abarcando más espacio, y después se alejó despacio, dejando que el dedo anular alargara el roce como una caricia.

 **—P… podemos ir al centro comercial… a comprar uno** —dijo Makoto. Ahora que los pezones de Haru se asomaban fuera del agua, decidió observar sus propias rodillas.

 **—Sí** —aceptó Haru, deslizó sus piernas hasta adquirir una posición más relajada, una en la que sus piernas se tocaban, una en la que el pie izquierdo de Haru se acomodó debajo del muslo trasero de Makoto, con los dedos bajo la nalga.

En algún momento, Makoto se atrevió a mirar a Haru, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados, la respiración acompasada. Extendió un poco el brazo para revisar su reloj y corroboró que era muy tarde. Muy tarde para que los dos estuvieran juntos en la bañera, también.

"Traes bañador, deberías salir primero" fue la frase que Makoto ideó, con diferentes variantes, para romper el silencio. Sin embargo, no pudo hablar. Además, sabía que Haru nunca sería el primero en salir.

Estaba tan quieto que, quizá, se quedó dormido. Makoto tomó una bocanada de aire y se movió despacio. Apenas se puso de pie, Haru abrió los ojos, y él le dio la espalda.

Concentrado en el temblor de sus piernas, para no concentrarse en la persistente mirada que sentía en su espalda, se puso la ropa de dormir, y después buscó la de Haru. El desconsiderado de Haruka –al que no le importaba desvestirse en la casa en la que vivían dos niños y un matrimonio de lo más normal- había dejado su ropa tirada por ahí, y Makoto debió recogerla.

— **Haru-chan, es hora de salir** —le dijo, extendiéndole la mano. Al estrechar la mano fría y delgada de Haru, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Makoto no tuvo tiempo de girarse o de dar si quiera un paso hacia atrás cuando Haru deslizó su pantaloneta y extendió una mano hacia Makoto. Makoto le tendió la toalla, que Haru colocó en sus hombros. Makoto le tendió el bóxer, y Haru se lo puso, sin importarle que se mojara. La camisa que Makoto le pasó, Haru la lanzó a la cesta de ropa, y sus manos sujetaron el borde de la camisa que llevaba Makoto.

Makoto dócilmente levantó los brazos para que Haru le pudiera quitar la camisa. Y por el breve instante que los dos estuvieron con el pecho descubierto se miraron, por fin, a los ojos. Después, Haru se puso la camisa de Makoto.

 **—Puedo resistirlo** —murmuró Makoto **—. Igual, ya lo he hecho.**

Haru lanzó la toalla a la cesta y salió del baño. Le molestó que Makoto usara la misma expresión que él había usado para decir que lo había estado esperando. Solo que, probablemente, la espera de Haru no implicó ningún esfuerzo, y Makoto sí debió poner mucho empeño para resistir la tentación de la constante desnudez de Haru.

Con un manotazo, Haru apagó la luz de la habitación de Makoto y se metió entre las sábanas del futón. Treinta segundos después, Makoto entró a la habitación y encendió la luz para buscar una camisa –debió abrir una maleta-. Apagó la luz, con el celular alumbró el camino y saltó a su cama.

Haru se removió bajo las sábanas, incómodo por la dureza de su miembro. En vez de pavonearse desnudo y duro en frente de Makoto debió haberse quedado en la ducha atendiéndose. Makoto también giró incómodo en su cama. Si Haru se hubiera quedado en el baño, Makoto habría podido atender su propia erección en la habitación, y ninguno de los dos estaría lidiando con ellas.

O Makoto hubiera podido dejar de rechazar todos los avances de Haru y quizá los dos hubieran podido irse juntos a la cama, con erecciones no incómodas. Haru decidió cerrar los ojos y pensar en agua fría.

Recordó la única vez que Rin le insistió en que se metiera a la ducha y no saliera _nunca_. En aquella ocasión, Rin lo encontró con una erección, y casi lo había arrastrado hasta la ducha, mientras le gritaba que nunca más volviera a cocinar si estaba "aroused", había dicho para que Nitori, que estaba de visita, no entendiera. Ese día Nitori había confundido el azúcar con la sal… y Haru terminó pensando en Makoto más de lo que debía.

Haru suspiró: si bien, no extrañó a Makoto en esos cuatro años lejos; sí pensaba en él, constantemente.

 **.O.o.O.**

El día de compras en el centro comercial terminó con Haru, Makoto y Rei tomando té y comiendo _onigiris_ en la habitación del último. Un _torpe_ dependiente echó en la misma bolsa los tubos de ensayo de Makoto y de Rei, así que estaban muy ocupados determinando cuáles eran los hermosos y cuáles los prácticos.

Haru se entretenía leyendo un libro.

 **—Lo compré después del campamento, quería comprender un poco más a Makoto** —le explicó Rei, en voz baja, cuando se percató del título: " _Talasofobia_ ", simplemente, pero la primera página explicaba que se trataba del miedo al mar.

 **—¿Y lograste comprenderlo?—** preguntó Haru.

Rei se acomodó las gafas. Makoto desde el otro extremo de la mesa, alzó los ojos hacia él, casi tan expectante como Haru.

 **—Siempre he admirado la valentía de Makoto-sempai. No dudó en lanzarse al mar, para rescatarme, a pesar de su miedo. Además, fue muy valiente cuando nos contó. Sin embargo, encuentro muy interesante que Makoto le tema al agua, y a Haruka le guste tanto. Por lo que me han contado y por lo que he podido ver** —Rei se llevó una mano a la barbilla— **, Makoto-sempai fue la primera persona que notó la atracción de Haru hacia el agua. Pienso** —señaló el libro que estaba aun entre las manos de Haru— **, que esa sensibilidad de Makoto hacia lo que le gusta a Haru le permitió resistir su miedo al mar. A su lado, no sentía miedo.**

Haru dejó pasar libremente las hojas del libro, y sus ojos se posaron en un párrafo cualquiera:

 _"La angustia interna causada por la imposibilidad de resolver un conflicto o de aceptar un aspecto propio, se proyecta en el exterior, de una forma que resulte más fácil de asimilar y no sea tan amenazante. La persona trata de controlar su angustia y la refleja en una situación específica, que la detona, porque esa angustia debe salir, y el miedo a algo tan específico como el mar (a pesar de su extensión) puede ser una forma más segura de manifestar la angustia"._

— **Sin embargo, la estrategia de defensa de Makoto-sempai me parece muy ingenua** —agregó Rei. Quizá las conversaciones sobre temas científicos que había tenido con Makoto, o la franqueza de Haru, lo hicieron hablar con tanta soltura—. **El miedo de Makoto también incluye el miedo a las criaturas que pueden haber sumergidas en el mar. Es el miedo a lo desconocido, después de todo. Sin embargo, me sorprende que Makoto siendo una persona tan madura y racional** —parecía que Rei había olvidado las confusiones de Makoto sobre Pangea— **, se tranquilice al mirar el cielo cuando nada. Si hay una criatura en el agua, que es lo que realmente teme, en realidad, no importa si la puede ver o no. Si hay algo, acechando, lo acechará, de cualquier forma**. **El miedo al mar me parece comprensible y plausible: yo mismo he sentido miedo; sin embargo, es totalmente irracional pensar que solo porque está acompañado por alguien que sabe nadar y que solo porque está viendo el cielo al nadar, estará a salvo. Es una estrategia defensiva bastante _imaginaria_.**

— **El mar nos puede arrebatar algo** —dijo Haru.

Makoto fue la primera persona que notó el interés de Haru hacia el agua. Eso era cierto. Quizá la primera persona que entendió lo mucho que le gustaba nadar y que hizo el mayor esfuerzo, aun por encima de sus propios deseos, para lograr que Haru estuviera cerca del agua.

Por eso, Haru solo sintió miseria en el pecho por tardar tanto en descubrir el miedo de Makoto al mar. Él que se jactaba de conocer al agua, de aceptar su presencia, de ser aceptado por el agua, no pudo darse cuenta antes de que Makoto le temía al agua.

Rei asintió. Quiso agregar que dar también. Pero Makoto habló:

— **Yo no pertenezco al mar. Es solo eso**. **Pertenezco a la tierra.**

Rei quiso apuntillar que nadie pertenecía al mar, quizá solo Haruka. Pero, entonces, recordó que Makoto había dicho que cuando el anciano pescador murió, en vez de sentir tristeza, sintió miedo. Makoto recordó cuando Haru cayó al río y pensó que lo perdería, como el miedo se apoderaba de él. Haru recordó cuando encontró a Makoto en la costa, con las olas casi alcanzándolo.

'—Te estaba buscando—le había dicho, casi sin aire, dado la carrera que había hecho para alcanzarlo.

—Me encontraste inesperadamente rápido—Con la expresión vacía, Makoto le había sonreído.

Y Haruka había pensado si acaso Makoto pretendía jugar escondido con él. Quería pensar que sí. Quería pensar que estaban en esa situación por algo tan ridículo como un juego.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —había dicho, aun sin suficiente aire para hablar claro.

—Pensaba ir a un lugar donde Haru no está.

Haru recordaba que su corazón se saltó un latido.

¿A dónde trataba de ir? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera sido un poco más lento en llegar?

—¿Por qué? —había sido único que le pudo preguntar.

Makoto había alzado las cejas, y había mostrado una sonrisa solitaria. Todo ese tiempo, Makoto había estado luchando. Todo ese tiempo, Makoto estaba sufriendo. De una forma que los pensamientos de Haru no eran capaces de comprender.

—¿Podrá estar Haru bien aunque yo no esté?

Él no podía seguir mintiendo, ni a sí mismo ni a Haru.

—No te habría buscado si estuviera bien.'

...

See you next water time!

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Les agradezco mucho su lectura y compañía. También mil gracias por sus reviews. Me hace feliz que la historia les guste y sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí (y todo sea para el bien de la historia).

Hice una traducción -un poquito libre- de la escena de High Speed que me rompe el corazón y que es la columna de este fic. Así que créditos a la autora de High Speed. Es una genio.

El próximo capítulo: _No tiene sentido si tú no estás_ , vendrá muy pronto. Tengo la sensación de que si me entero de algún spoiler de la película de Starting Days, perderé la inspiración para este fic. Además, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza una idea de verlos como miembros de una tripulación de una _aeronave_ de piratas. Que Haru diga que quiere volar libre. Que Rin quiera mostrarle lugares increíbles. Que Makoto sea la conexión con casa, con la tierra. Que sean piratas steampunk. En fin: creo que vine para quedarme (¿?).

Espero puedan contarme qué les pareció este capítulo. Un poco la idea es que Makoto se dé su lugar, Makoto le entregó todo a Haru, hace muchos años, y Haru no le prestó atención. ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? Bueno, algo así veremos en el próximo y último. Gracias por acompañarme.

* * *

Nos leemos

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden el review :p


	12. ii Un lugar donde él no esté

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ no me pertenece.

* * *

 **.o.O.o.**

 **.**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

Resumen:

Después de un par de años sin verse, Haru regresa a Iwatobi, donde se encontrará con aquel que llamó mejor amigo… Sin embargo, descubrirá que el miedo tuvo más fuerza que la posibilidad de una escena que nunca había visto.

* * *

 **o.O.o**

 **.o.**

 **o.O.o**

 **¿Tienes miedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"_** _—¿No piensas que nosotros somos como agua?_

 _Dijo Makoto mientras seguía con la vista el vuelo de las golondrinas._

 _—Sin ninguna forma definida, el agua puede cambiar a la forma que quiera. Cuando el viento sopla, las olas se perturban y salpican. Pero mientras cada parte se mezcla y se enfrenta, el agua puede crear una sola forma"._

 _High Speed 2. Capítulo 10 Feel_

 **O.o.O.**

 **Duodécimo Capítulo:**

 **Un lugar donde él no esté**

 **.**

 **.o.O.o.**

El movimiento mañanero los despertó. Los gemelos no tardaron en informales de los planes para visitar el Templo, tradición de los Tachibana para despedir a Makoto.

 **—¿Haru, también vendrás?** —preguntó Ren. Haru miró a Makoto que todavía no estaba del todo despierto.

 **—Por supuesto que nos acompañará** —dijo Ran—. **Rezaremos para que Makoto tenga un buen año y para que ya no le tenga miedo a estar solo.**

Makoto levantó levemente la cabeza y les pidió que salieran de la habitación para que pudieran alistarse. Sin embargo, los niños no se movieron.

 **—Todo sería más rápido, si Ren y yo pudiéramos bañarnos juntos, como mi hermano y Haru.**

 **—¿¡Ran!? ¡Haru… y yo! ¡No nos bañamos juntos!** —exclamó Makoto, alarmado, incorporándose por completo.

Ran lo miró sin creerle. Ren también. Y Haru. Después, desentendida, la niña se alzó de hombros.

 **—¿Y por qué entran juntos al baño?** —preguntó aunque no esperó ninguna respuesta—. **Desde que estoy en el equipo de natación de niñas y Ren en el de niños, no nos dejan estar en el mismo vestidor. ¿Por qué nos separan en el club?**

Makoto tardó unos segundos. Por un momento, deseó darse media vuelta y taparse con la sábana: así no tendría que lidiar ni con sus hermanos ni con Haru.

 **—Eso es porque los niños y las niñas…**

 **—Ya sabemos eso** —interrumpió Ren—. **Pero nosotros pensábamos que podríamos seguir juntos todo el tiempo.**

 **—Mako-chan y Haru-chan se pueden bañar juntos si quisieran ahorrar tiempo.**

 **—Podemos desayunar de camino si tantas ganas tienen…** —murmuró Makoto, acostumbrado a ofrecer soluciones alternativas a los problemas que no quería enfrentar.

 **—¡Oi!** —se quejaron los dos niños, saltaron sobre Haru y lo zarandearon—. **Makoto quiere que nos perdamos la macarela. Mamá está preparando macarela para el desayuno.**

 **—No seas tonto, Makoto. No podemos apresurar el desayuno.**

 **.O.o.O.**

Después de negociar con sus hermanos, y de llevárselos a caballito, Makoto logró sacarlos de la habitación, con el fin de permitir que Haru se alistara. Sin embargo, se percató de que Haru se había quedado con su celular desde la noche anterior y él tenía algunos pendientes que chequear con sus compañeros de universidad. Así que después de calcular el tiempo que usualmente Haru tardaba en alistarse, tocó a la puerta de su propia habitación.

Escuchó un adelante y entró.

—¡ **Haru**!—exclamó al ver que Haru tenía solo el bañador puesto—. **No me digas que entre, si no te has puesto ropa.**

 **—No tengo ropa** —murmuró Haru.

En una esquina de la cama, estaba la ropa que había usado el día anterior, así como la camisa de Makoto que usó para dormir, debidamente dobladas.

Makoto suspiró, e hizo un rápido chequeo mental para saber cuál maleta abrir. Le tendió una camisa azul a Haru, pero Haru lo ignoró, y sus manos fueron al borde de la camisa de _pijama_ de Makoto. Makoto trató de ignorar, también, la mirada lacerante de Haru.

Está de más decir que Makoto solo pudo alzar los brazos, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle que esa no era una camisa de uso diario y que si se la ponía, llamaría la atención de su madre. A Haru nada de eso le importaba, así que jaló la camisa hasta quitársela.

Makoto miró de reojo la puerta, que por suerte se había cerrado; no le hacía mucha gracia estar en su habitación sin camisa y con Haru en vestido de baño. Nervioso, trató de cubrirse el pecho, cruzando los brazos por delante. Sonaba ridículo, pero no quería que Haru le viera los pezones.

Haru, sin pizca de sentirse atormentado, acomodó la camisa para poder ponérsela.

 **—Makoto, no tengo pantalones** —resaltó Haru, con seriedad, después de acomodarse un poco la camisa, pues el cuello era ancho.

Makoto no tardó ni medio segundo en comprender la implicación.

 **—Haru. No. No te puedo dar mis panta…** —no pudo continuar porque se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas rojas y se sintió avergonzado—. **¡Haru!—** gimió, azorado. Pero ya era tarde. Las hábiles manos de Haru ya estaban sobre él: con una gran facilidad le bajó el pantalón. Los bóxer naranja quedaron a la vista—. **No te van a quedar. Soy más ancho. Más alto. ¡Haru!**

Dos minutos después, Makoto estaba sentado en una esquina de su cama, vestido solo con los bóxers y las medias, sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía a Haru probarse _su_ pantalón.

 **—Te lo dije** —gruñó Makoto, cuando los pantalones se deslizaron fácilmente hacia abajo por las piernas de Haru. Haru dejó en el suelo los pantalones y rebuscó en una maleta hasta conseguir otros que parecían más ajustados— **. ¿Por qué te estás probando mi ropa?**

 **—No tengo ropa para hoy.**

 **—Estás usando el mismo bañador.**

 **—Es diferente.**

 **—¿Cómo?**

 **—Su ajuste…**

Makoto gimió.

 **— _Justamente_ por eso deberías usar tu pantalón. Los míos no te _ajustan_. Son más grandes.**

 **—Eso es _justo_ lo que necesito** —murmuró Haru.

Y Makoto estuvo a punto de voltear los ojos, pero notó un bulto en la entrepierna de Haru.

Se levantó de golpe, seguramente por el repentino aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo, y caminó hacia la puerta. Necesitaba huir.

— **Makoto** —lo llamó Haru— **. ¿Saldrás en ropa interior?**

Makoto gimió, su mano quitándose del pomo.

— **Me vas a volver loco, Haru.**

Haru lo ignoró y le tendió unos pantalones y una camisa. A Makoto lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue que el atuendo elegido combinaba bastante bien.

. **O.o.o.**

Makoto quería salir de su habitación, ya que Haru colocándole la faja hacía que la atmósfera se volviera pesada, inaguantable. Sin embargo, la atmósfera de la casa no estaba especialmente liviana. Como era usual, cada vez que se acercaba una despedida de Makoto, los gemelos estaban más susceptibles e irritables.

Esta vez, la pelea era tan grande que la señora Tachibana debió dejar la cocina para tratar de controlar la situación.

Las mejillas de Makoto continuaron rojas cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelea era por un tema de ropa.

 **—Quiero ponerme la ropa de Ran/Ren** —decían los niños—. **Haru-chan usa la ropa de Mako-chan. ¡Quiero vestirme con el traje de policía de Ran/Ren!**

 **—Tienen el mismo traje** —suspiró la mujer—. **Makoto, trae el disfraz de policía de Ren. Ah, Haru** —lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para después agregar—, **lo siento, ¿podrías encargarte del desayuno?**

Los dos muchachos acataron órdenes y cinco minutos después, Makoto y su padre ponían la mesa, mientras los niños jugaban a policías, con los trajes intercambiados, y Haru y la señora Tachibana se encargaban del desayuno.

— **Haru** —murmuró la mujer, mientras alistaba las salsas para el pescado—. **Creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por ser amigo de Makoto** —le sonrió, y un segundo después soltó una suave risa—. **No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti** —Haru no dijo nada, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente—. **Makoto puede llegar a ser…—** ¿un desastre?, ¿complicado?, ¿irresponsable?, ¿miedoso?, ¿entrometido? Haru no supo por qué imaginó que la señora Tachibana diría alguna de esas palabras—. **Un poco dramático** —fue lo que finalmente dijo—. **Pero sé que has sido una constante en su vida y que gracias a ti se ha mantenido fuerte, y hasta ha podido enfrentar sus miedos.**

La macarela estaba casi al punto.

 **—No hemos sido los mejores padres** —continuó la señora Tachibana—. **Desde que nacieron los gemelos, hemos cargado muchas responsabilidades en Makoto que no le correspondían. Por eso, también te agradezco que seas una especie de…—** lo pensó por un momento—, **_oasis_ para él. Makoto realmente disfruta pasar tiempo contigo. Lejos de todo este…—** los ojos de ambos se dirigieron al comedor, dado que la mesa ya estaba lista, el juego de policías de los gemelos ahora incluía un par de gigantescos ladrones.

 **—Gracias, señora Tachibana. Aprecio mucho sus palabras** —murmuró Haru, con una sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer sonrió, más calmada.

Haru sabía el significado de aquella charla: era la conversación de una madre que sabía que su hijo había encontrado al amor de su vida y que pronto dejaría el nido.

 **.O.o.O.**

Hicieron con agradable calma el camino al templo. Aprovechando las esquinas y los escalones especialmente empinados, Haru dejaba que su cuerpo se balanceara hasta que su mano chocara con la de Makoto. Apenas los niños se alejaron corriendo, pues ya estaban cerca, Makoto cedió y movió la mano, cubriendo la de Haru…

 **—¡Nanase-san!** —exclamó Hayato Shigino, cuando los vio. Su voz sonaba emocionada, y veía a Haru con admiración. Haru debió alzar la mano para saludarlo. Un segundo después, Makoto y Haruka estaban separados por Kisumi.

Mientras esperaban a los padres de Makoto, Haru descubrió que Makoto y Kisumi –a pesar de que Kisumi vivía lejos-, tenían la costumbre de regresar juntos a Tokio, así que se reunían en el Templo para pedir por un buen año antes de marcharse. Y los gemelos adoraban a Hayato, el cual era una bonita combinación de la apariencia de Kisumi y el carácter de Makoto. Haru frunció el ceño ante la revelación, en especial, cuando notó que Makoto y su familia se habían alejado y él se quedó solo con Kisumi.

Haru estaba listo para colocarse al lado de cualquiera de los miembros de la familia Tachibana, en especial si interrumpir el momento familiar lo salvaba de evitar a Kisumi; sin embargo, Kisumi no lo dejó alejarse, a pesar de que notó la intención de Haru de reunirse con Makoto.

 **—Fue muy noble lo que hiciste** —dijo Kisumi, casi despistadamente, pero con la sagacidad en los ojos—. **Tomaste la decisión correcta… Es mejor así** —el rostro de Haru no mostró la confusión, en parte porque le importaba poco lo que Kisumi dijera. Kisumi relajó un poco su semblante, hasta formar una sonrisa melancólica— **. Makoto no puede olvidarte. Créeme. He intentado liarlo con otros, pero no ha funcionado. En fin, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Nadie puede estar enamorado de alguien toda su vida y ya los dos tienen vidas separadas** —Haru miró a Kisumi, casi horrorizado. Kisumi ajeno a los pensamientos de Haru, lo miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió, cálido **—. Eres muy afortunado. Estás rodeado de personas que te aprecian.**

Haru, por un instante, sintió culpa. Por no corresponder la amistad de Kisumi con tanta fidelidad y lealtad. Sin embargo, la frase sobre la decisión correcta, estar enamorado de alguien toda su vida, las vidas separadas…

 **—¿Cuál decisión?**

Kisumi sonrió, levemente, casi con timidez.

 **—La de rechazarlo e irte con Rin a Australia. Fue muy noble hacerlo antes de entrar a la universidad, de esa forma el cambio de ambiente lo ayudaría a superarlo, ¿cierto?**

 **—¿Rechazarlo?**

Kisumi frunció el ceño.

 **—Makoto me contó que en su último año de colegio discutieron.**

 **—¿Qué dijo él?**

 **—Cuéntame tu versión, y te diré** —exclamó, alegre, Kisumi. Le agradaba tener una conversación con Haru, a quien siempre había considerado un buen amigo. También el bienestar de Makoto le importaba y sabía el peso de Haru en la vida de Makoto.

 **—Tenía dificultades para decidir qué hacer con mi vida. No quería pensar en mi futuro. Makoto insistió en el tema, y le dije que era un entrometido. Al final, me dijo que se iría a estudiar a Tokio, y lo dejé hablando solo.**

Kisumi alzó sus cejas. Haru fue monótono y directo, pero le pareció notar cierto destello de tristeza en sus ojos. Haru no mencionó que, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que realmente él no conocía Makoto, y que eso lo asustó.

 **—Creí que fue diferente** —murmuró Kisumi—. **Cuando Makoto me contó la historia, creí que el tema de tomar una decisión sobre tu futuro se refería a si querías estar con Rin o con él. Elegir románticamente. Que por fin los _dos_ tuvieron el valor de confesar sus sentimientos.**

Haru no dijo nada.

Kisumi suspiró. Quiso decirle que Rin era un gran tipo, que valía la pena; pero pensó que era innecesario mencionar las cualidades de Rin. Haru debía conocerlas de sobra.

 **—Sé que todavía te preocupas por Makoto** —murmuró Kisumi, después de un breve silencio—. **Pero estuvo bien. Tomaste la decisión correcta** —repitió— **. Él tiene que hacer su propio camino, ¿no? A veces da la impresión de que hace las cosas solo para satisfacer a los demás, así que está bien obligarlo a forjar su propio camino… y no darle falsas esperanzas.**

Haru cerró los ojos: solo para concentrarse en ciertos eventos de su pasado. Cuando, supuestamente, decidió quedarse con Rin y dejar a Makoto.

Tanto Rin como Haru habían recibido una beca para una temporada en el Instituto Australiano del Deporte. Rin ya había aceptado y trataba de convencer a Haru.

— _Por supuesto que en Tokio hay posibilidades_ —solía decir Rin, cada tarde, mirando a Makoto, como si ya Haru hubiera decidido ir a Tokio y él debiera poner todo su empeño para defender a Australia—. _Pero el Instituto Australiano del Deporte es sorprendente. Las piscinas poseen cámaras para capturar cada movimiento desde todos los ángulos. No se te escapará ningún detalle de tu técnica. Además, hay sensores en la salida y en las paredes para medir la fuerza y calcular los tiempos en los relevos. Pero, sin duda, lo mejor es el cuarto de Simulación de Altitud…_

Y los beneficios de estudiar en Australia se multiplicaban. Precios más cómodos, una sociedad menos restrictiva, chicas bonitas, piscinas olímpicas, la oportunidad de descubrir vistas nuevas… y Rin.

— _Además, te da un poco más de prestigio: la experiencia internacional, el roce con otros atletas y culturas, la posibilidad de ser conocido en el extranjero. La selección nacional de Japón tomará en cuenta esos detalles; y estoy seguro de que nos prestará más atención que a otros nadadores que decidieron quedarse aquí. Es importante demostrar adaptabilidad a diferentes escenarios, en especial cuando se compite profesionalmente._

Haru aceptó la beca en Australia hasta el último día de plazo. El representante no estuvo muy contento con la espera, pero Rin intercedió por él. Al final, fue Makoto quien hizo a Haru tomar la decisión.

Antes de que Haru enviara su confirmación, Rin se había aparecido en su casa, para hacer la rendición ante Makoto; pues él mismo había inventado una competencia cuyo ganador sería quien convenciera a Haru de decidir si entrenar en Japón o en Australia.

Makoto, en un primer momento, se preocupó de saber que Haru no había tomado aun la decisión. Rin murmuró algo de que le molestaba perder contra la jodida telepatía que había entre ellos, porque él de verdad se había esforzado para convencer a Haru de ir a Australia. También dijo que tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era el método de Makoto para controlar a Haru. _—¡No dijiste ni una palabra, Makoto!_

Haru murmuró que realmente Makoto no había hecho nada. Lo cual era cierto. Makoto no investigó nada sobre los complejos deportivos en Tokio, ni siquiera se fijó en lo que decían las cartas de invitación de universidades en Tokio que Haru recibió.

Rin se resintió por haber perdido contra alguien que ni siquiera se esforzó. Makoto, atribulado, trató de esforzarse para ofrecerle competencia a Rin, pero al final solo pudo mirar a los ojos a Haru y decirle que se esforzara por perseguir su sueño.

Y los tres sabían que el sueño de Haru nadaba al lado del sueño de Rin.

 **—Creo que lo ha asimilado** —se dio cuenta Haru de que Kisumi siguió hablando, lo miró sin comprender. Kisumi soltó una risita y repitió—. **Que no siempre estarán juntos** —inevitablemente, la mirada de ambos se dirigió al horizonte, lejano—. **Una vez pensé que perdería a mi hermano y que por mi culpa estaría condenado a vivir con miedo. Por eso me alegra que Makoto haya estado al lado de Hayato, como tú estuviste al lado de Makoto** —la sonrisa que Kisumi le dirigió, hizo que Haru enrojeciera. Los dos desviaron las miradas, de nuevo—. **Aunque no correspondas los sentimientos de Makoto, siempre has sido una persona muy importante para él** —murmuró Kisumi, con el objetivo de remarcar esa idea.

Haru agradeció que el regreso de la familia Tachibana lo salvara de dar una respuesta. Los gemelos y Hayato les ofrecieron bolas de arroz, y Haru no se sintió mejor, cuando, descuidadamente, bajo la mesa, el muslo de Makoto se pegó al suyo.

 **O.o.o.**

Al atardecer, decidieron bajar a la playa para encontrarse con Rei y Nagisa. Nagisa saltó sobre Kisumi apenas lo vio, y se quejó de las quejas de Rei, quien estaba estresado porque aun no terminaba de empacar.

 **—Iremos a visitarlos a Tokio, Mako-chan, Kiss-kiss. No importa que Rei-chan tenga exámenes** —les aseguró Nagisa—. **Así que preparen sus futones.**

 **—Claro, pero no hay mucho espacio.**

 **—Podemos dormir todos juntos. Y después probaremos la deliciosa comida de Makoto** —planeó Nagisa. Kisumi soltó una risotada. Al fondo, Rei se quejaba de que no tenía suficiente tiempo para ir hasta Tokio.

— **Usualmente, es sopa congelada** —murmuró Makoto. Kisumi rio más—. **Pero podemos visitar un Cat café. Conozco un par que son fantásticos, puedes acariciar hasta tres o cuatro gatos a la ve…**

— **O podemos ir a un bar gay, Mako-chan** —exclamó emocionado Nagisa.

 **—¡Nagisa!—** chilló apenado Rei, que de pronto se puso tan rojo como Makoto, que tan solo se quedó paralizado en su mímica de acariciar gatitos.

En términos generales, la conversación fluyó tranquilamente. Nagisa interrogó a todos para determinar la mejor fecha para visitar Tokio. Sería antes de que Haru tuviera que regresar a Australia, lo cual les daba apenas un par de semanas.

 **—También podemos ir a Australia. ¿Puedes recibirnos en tu casa, Haru-chan?**

Haru frunció el ceño.

 **—El apartamento es de Rin.**

 **—Creí que tenías un lugar propio** —murmuró Nagisa, materializó en voz alta el pensamiento de los otros: ninguno sabía exactamente cómo vivía Haru en Australia—. **¿Así que Rin compró un apartamento? ¿Y vives con él?** —Haru asintió a las dos preguntas— **. ¿Te cobra alquiler?**

Haru pestañeó.

 **—No.**

— **Oh, ¿cómo te ganas el techo, Haruka-kun?** —exclamó Nagisa, alzando las cejas y con las manos hizo un gesto obsceno, que sus compañeros de fábrica hacían cuando se emborrachaban y que él aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para remedarlo delante de Rei.

—¡ **Nagisa**!—chilló Rei apenado.

— **Me encargo de la comida, las compras… y la casa** —explicó Haru sin inmutarse.

 **—¡Wow! Es como un matrimonio. ¿Le preparas el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena a Rin?** —Haru asintió—. **¿Macarela?**

Haru miró a Nagisa directamente, sus labios casi temblando. Negó con la cabeza, y todos soltaron una carcajada.

 **—Rin dice que la macarela es aburrida.**

Rei se tomó la molestia –para disfrute de Haru- de explicar los atributos de la macarela. Un nadador profesional debería apreciar sus beneficios. Cualquier persona debería hacerlo, si le preguntaban a Haruka.

 **—Aww. Quisiera que Haru-chan cocinara para mí todos los días. Me gusta cuando los demás hacen cosas por mí. En especial, si es con cariño** —exclamó Nagisa.

Rei se apuntó.

 **—A mí también me gustaría, porque la macarela me ayudaría a mejorar mi capacidad energética. Si Haruka-sempai cocinara para mí… sería fabuloso. Estoy seguro de que sería un gran chef, sus platillos realmente hermosos.**

 **—Creo que macarela y un poco de aguacate suena como una comida deliciosa. En especial, si Haruka la prepara** —agregó Kisumi—. **No me molestaría comer así de vez en cuando.**

— **¿Mako-chan?**

 **—Sería bueno** —murmuró, y como tenía las miradas de todos fijas en él, agregó—. **Es cansado y algo triste tener que comer solo. Me gustaría regresar a casa y encontrar a alguien.**

Haru sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Si Makoto no nadaba, no había forma de conectar sus sentimientos. Si lo extrañaba, era porque lo perdía. Si Makoto se sentía solo, era porque Haru lo abandonó.

Pero agradecía descubrir que no vivía con Kisumi.

 **.O.o.O.**

Los preparativos del viaje de Makoto y Kisumi a Tokio no mortificaron a Haruka. Tan solo pensó que tenía un par de horas más con él. Y no las desperdiciaría, aunque esas horas transcurrieran en la tienda por departamentos por las compras de última hora.

Haru pasó sus dedos por el nuevo móvil de Makoto. Desde la noche anterior, no se lo había devuelto y Makoto no había hecho ningún intento serio por recuperarlo, a pesar de los varios mensajes que había recibido.

Por los golpes, no era un teléfono nuevo. Sin embargo, para su tacto sí lo era. Con el móvil viejo, Haru sabía cómo fueron causados todos los arañazos. Suponía que para este caso, también estaban causados por caídas y falta de cuidado, sin embargo: no podía imaginar ningún escenario para esos golpes.

No podía imaginar cómo era la vida de Makoto, ahora. No tenía ninguna idea de cómo lucía su cuarto, su universidad, su trabajo, los lugares que frecuentaba. Nada. No sabía nada. Porque en Tokio, donde estaba la vida de Makoto ahora, Haru no estaba.

Ojeó que sus amigos no hubiesen cambiado de posición, seguían por los estantes de cuadernos. Movió el dedo por las listas de reproducción. Mucha música. Muchas canciones las conocía. Las que no, sabía que le gustarían. Por razones desconocidas para él, siempre habían tenido el mismo gusto por la música. Así que lo que llamó su atención fue el ícono de radio: Makoto tenía audios de radio grabados. A los pocos segundos, la voz de Nagisa y su programa resonó en sus oídos.

Era un programa repetido. Aquella vez que estuvieron Rin y Makoto como invitados especiales: la competencia más significativa, y el "tú no cuentas, Haru-chan, porque dirás algo extraño como competir no me importa".

En aquel entonces, estuvo a punto de explicarle a Nagisa que sí le importaba competir, que aceptó su interés por competir cuando viajó a Australia por primera vez. Sin embargo, la voz de Rin aceptando los términos de Nagisa para la entrevista lo interrumpió, y al final no dijo nada. Pero debió decir que a quien no le importaban las competencias era a Makoto.

Mientras escuchaba a Makoto tartamudear sobre su competencia más significativa, se sintió dolido. Al igual que Rin, si Nagisa le hubiese preguntado, habría respondido que Sousuke. Recordaba cuando estaba aun en el Iwatobi Swim Club, tiempo después de que Rin se marchara a Australia, y compitió contra Sousuke. La misma energía, fuego, entusiasmo y deseo que sentía cuando nadaba contra Rin, se despertó en él. Quería ganarle a Sousuke, quería ganarles a todos. Y para eso debía competir.

La que Nagisa consideró la competencia más significativa de Makoto, era la que Haruka consideraría la más dolorosa. Ni siquiera ver a Rin llorar después de que él le ganara cuando estaban en secundaria baja se comparaba. Porque Makoto no fue ninguna competencia para él.

Haruka ahora entendía por qué Makoto quiso competir. Era su última oportunidad de experimentar una situación diferente, de crear un recuerdo, de fortalecer su amistad. Haru siempre le agradecería que Makoto convirtiera ese momento en un buen momento. Haru siempre le agradecería su sonrisa al terminar de nadar. Siempre le agradecería que le evitara el sufrimiento, que a pesar de haber perdido, se preocupara por Haru…

También, ahora era capaz de entender que Makoto y él no podían competir, porque Makoto no sabía nada de competencia.

Cuando estaban en la playa, durante el campamento, Makoto le había dicho que él no pudo transmitirle el sentimiento de nadar como lo hizo Rin. Pero ahora Haru entendía que si Makoto fue incapaz de volverle a mostrar de nuevo aquella vista; él fue incapaz de transmitirle el entusiasmo de una competencia.

De alguna forma, los dos fallaron en su comunicación.

Por muchos años, Haru quiso negar esa parte de él, la parte que amaba nadar en competencias. Pero un día, gracias a sus amigos, logró aceptar su gusto por la competencia y la adrenalina que despertaba en él. Desde niño, no le gustaba que hubiera una persona que pudiera estar por delante de él en el agua, que pudiera disfrutar aun más que él el agua. Por eso aquellas personas que parecían mejor que él en el agua despertaban su fuerza, su velocidad, su pasión.

Eso era el germen del espíritu competitivo. Y él –testarudo- tardó mucho en aceptarlo, en asimilar esa parte de él mismo.

Porque él sí sentía interés por competir. Era Makoto al que no le importaba. Era Makoto el que decía que solo quería nadar porque Haru también lo hacía, y cuando nadaban juntos, no competían. Haruka, quizá, solo quería parecerse a Makoto cuando decía que solo nadaba libre. Pero el estilo libre nació para ganar, para competir.

Makoto sabía algo más del agua. Desde hacía mucho tiempo pensaba que no pertenecía al agua. Cuando nadaba, a pesar de estar rodeado de agua, prefería pensar en el cielo, en las nubes, en las estrellas. Él quería nadar sin miedo. Y sabía hacerlo: logró nadar sin sentir miedo, con vigor, con fuerza, con entusiasmo, con deseos de ganar, también. Nadó tan bien que ayudó a otras personas a disfrutar del agua.

Porque eso era lo que Makoto hacía, desde niño, ayudar a otras personas a disfrutar del agua. Eso fue lo que hizo con Haru, cuando sugirió entrar al club de natación.

 **—¿Haru?—** lo llamó Makoto—. **El tren sale a las…**

 **—Makoto** —lo interrumpió Haru—. **¿Dejaste de nadar por mí?**

Tanto Rei como Nagisa se tensaron al escuchar la pregunta tan directa.

Makoto sonrió, triste, y rendido se alzó de hombros.

 **—No tiene sentido, si no estás.**

...

 _See you next water time!_

* * *

Hola. Muchas gracias por leer :)

Si de aquí a la próxima actualización, no se me ocurre un título depresivo, prometo que el próximo será el último y para compensar habrá un beso (¿?). De Makoto y Rin. Es mentira xD.

Este capítulo toca un tema importante que es Sousuke. En algún capítulo de High Speed 2, Haru se emociona cuando nada contra Sousuke. Y esa es una de las escenas más importantes. Así que la idea era que no solo Rin enciende ese fuego, por ejemplo, también lo hizo aquel nadador australiano. En fin. Makoto también quiere competir, como también Haru se sintió bien cuando nadó en el relevo con Ikuya y Asahi, así que pido disculpas por ser extremista en ese sentido.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Me emociona mucho leerlos, y espero que les guste este capítulo. Cualquier comentario que tengan, será esperado con mucho cariño. :)

Espero estén muy bien y nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Nos leemos

¡Gracias por leer!

No olviden el review

(▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
